Near Dark
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Karena kau yang terpilih, seluruh nafas dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu adalah milikku. Meskipun kau berlari untuk bersembunyi, mataku tak pernah berhenti mengawasimu Lee Sungmin. Chap 11 is Up. KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction (Mpreg) / Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (BAP).
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****masih dicasting ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rate T_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**_Near Dark_**

* * *

Kedua matanya bergerak tak tentu, menatap nyalang setiap cahaya yang berpendar di sekelilingnya.

Sosok mungil itu benar-benar tercekat menyadari cahaya redup berjumlah ratusan bahkan ribuan itu tak bersumber dari apapun. Hanya cahaya yang terus berputar, menggeliat bagai sebuah energi magis.

Dalam hitungan detik...bulir bening merembas cepat dari sudut mata foxynya. Ia takut bukan kepalang, saat membuka mata dan mendapati setiap hal bergerak di luar akal sehatnya. Seingatnya ia tertidur di dalam kamar hangat miliknya, bahkan bulu halus dari boneka bunny yang dipeluknya masih begitu jelas ia rasakan. Tak ada Eomma, Appa bahkan Sungjin sekalipun. Tapi kini tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang merah pekat, dengan ukuran yang mungkin 5 tubuh pria dewasa bisa ditampungnya.

.

.

"Kau bangun...Sungmin~ah".

DEG

Sungmin menoleh cepat, saat sebuah suara dingin dan rendah menyapa indra pendengarnya, sayup-sayup ia dapat melihat satu persatu cahaya magis itu padam seiring dengan langkah mendekat pemilik suara tersebut.

keringat dingin merembas, degup jantungnya pun makin berpacu. Sungmin tak mampu berucap apapun kala sosok itu menghilang kemudian muncul tepat di hadapannya dalam sekejap mata.

"My Dear...".

Reflek...Sungmin beringsut menjauhi sosok tinggi pucat namun berwajah tampan . Bagaimana dia bisa menegetahui namanya...dan lagi, 'Dear?'. Apa sosok asing itu tengah kehilangan saraf kewarasannya hingga mengucapkan kata yang terdengar menggelikan. Sungmin mendecih pelan tapi sedetik kemudian kedua bola mata bulat itu terbelalak lebar saat sosok tampan di hadapannya menjentikkan jari, dan temaram cahaya magis kembali memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

"N-nugu?". Sungmin bergerak panik menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan namja tampan itu. ia benar-benar kepayahan meredakan rasa takutnya ketika melihat sihir yang yang diciptakan olehnya. dan Sungmin mulai menerka-nerka bahwa namja asing itu adalah seorang cenayang atau semacamnya yang menculiknya untuk tujuan tertentu.

ketakutannya mengalir cepat ke ubun-ubun dan Ia memejamkan mata erat saat pipinya di belai pelan oleh tangan yang terulur dari sebuah jubah hitam.

"Jangan takut...lihat aku".

Sungmin bersi keras tetap memejamkan kedua matanya, meski sosok asing itu kini telah beralih mengendus seluruh wajah dan berakhir di lehernya.

"Sudah ku katakan...jangan takut, buka matamu Sungmin". Bisiknya kemudian memberikan sebuah jilatan pelan di garis leher jenjang itu.

Sungmin tercekat, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar mendapat perlakuan tersebut. seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melakukan jilat menjilat dengan perempuan bahkan bibirnya masih terjaga dari ciuman apapun. Tapi sosok asing di hadapannya begitu berani menyentuhnya demikian, terlebih sosok pucat itu adalah seorang pria. Tentu Sungmin tak bisa terima

Dengan murka, Sungmin mendorong kasar bahu namja tersebut hingga menyisakan sekat besar di antara tubuh keduanya.

"Siapa kau! Apa maumu!".

Kedua matanya semakin memicing kala sosok asing itu hanya mengulas sebuah seringaian tajam, ia benar-benar geram dan ingin secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. entahlah ketakutannya tiba-tiba surut begitu saja.

"Jangan berteriak sekeras itu pada Almighty Kyuhyun, atau kau akan menyesalinya Sungmin~ah". Ujar sosok itu masih dengan menyeringai

"Cih! Lepaskan aku! Kau ingin memeras keluargaku dengan menyekapku di sini bukan?! Asal kau tau...aku bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya! Atau kau seorang psycho!". Geram Sungmin, ia melompat cepat dari atas ranjang dan berjalan angkuh menuju pintu utama.

'cklek..cklek...cklek'

Sungmin mengernyit dengan wajah tertekuk saat pintu itu tak bergeming sedikitpun , tapi Sungmin tak menyerah, namja cantik itu mengerahkan kekuatan penuhnya untuk mengguncang bahkan mengoyak knop pintu tersebut, dan hasilnya tetap saja ...nihil.

"Percuma...kembalilah kemari". Ujar Kyuhyun santai, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kemudan menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya demi mengamati tingkah namja yang selama 5 tahun ini menjadi incarannya.

Sungmin mendelik kesal seraya menendang pintu di depannya, amarahnya makin mendidih ketika melihat namja asing itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan, terlebih tawa ringan dari Kyuhyun terdengar sangat merendahkannya.

'DUAGH! BRUGH! DUAGH!'

Tak hanya dengan tendangan kaki, Tubuhnya pun tak luput dari usaha untuk merobohkan pintu besar di hadapannya. kata-kata yang terbesit dalam pikirannya saat ini...pintu hancur lalu lari.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit cemas melihat namja cantiknya menghantamkan tubuh mungilnya berkali-kali ke lapisan tebal nan kuat itu. tentu saja Sungmin tak bisa membukanya meski dengan kapak sekalipun, mantra yang ia rapalkan terlalu kuat untuk merapat rekatkan daun pintu tersebut.

"Berhenti Dear...kau bisa melukai tubuhmu". Ucapnya seraya menegakkan badan.

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu! Buka pintu ini!".

"Tidak...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari puri ini".

Puri?...Tunggu, tidakkah itu terdengar absurd. Di jaman yang segalanya tergerak secara modern, ia masih mendengar kata puri.

'Tsk! Idiot'. Umpatnya dalam hati.

'BRUGHH!' DUAGH!'

Sungmin kembali menghantam brutal pintu itu, tak peduli bahu dan lengannya tampak membiru karena lebam. Yang penting...keluar membebaskan diri dari manusia gila itu.

"SUNGMIN!". Bentak Kyuhyun, obsidiannya berkilat merah, dengan dua taring runcing yang mencuat keluar kala melihat namja cantiknya berbuat nekat menyakiti tubuhnya, ia melesat secepat angin merengkuh pinggang Sungmin lalu membaringkannya di ranjang,

Sungmin mengerjap berkali-kali, ia masih belum dapat mencerna keadaan. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya serasa melayang dan berpindah ke atas ranjang hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Jangan menyakiti tubuh yang berharga ini". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat lengan Sungmin dan mengecupnya dari bahu hingga ujung jari lentiknya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata, lalu setelahnya...

"A-AAAAHHH!" . Sungmin menjerit histeris, lalu bergerak kalut menyudutkan tubuhnnya di kepala ranjang.

"W-wae? Aku hanya mencium tanganmu Sungmin~ah". Tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia benar-benar tak mengerti tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi histeris.

"K-kau M-Monster! Hiks! APPPAAA! EOMMAAAA!".

Kyuhyun seketika menepuk dahi karena melupakan bentuk transformasinya, ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan dalam sekejap taring tajamnya sirna tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Mata yang semula berkilat merah terang, kini berangsur-angsur berubah hitam kelam. Perubahan itu terjadi begitu saja, hanya pada saat emosinya terpancing atau dalam keadaan tertentu lainnya.

"Kemarilah, aku tak menyakitimu".

"T-tidak! J-jangan memakanku! Ku mohon lepaskan aku T-tuan". Sungmin makin tergugu, ia memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, nyalinya melebur setelah melihat penampakan tak biasa dari namja tampan di depannya. Dan semua ciri yang dilihatnya mengacu pada satu makhluk yang sering di diskripsikan dalam ulasan film dan buku fantasy,...Vampir.

"Aku tak mungkin memakanmu meskipun aku ingin. ..Sungmin".

"J-jadi benar kau Monster...tidak! jebal..biarkan aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan, dan mencoba meraih tubuh mungil yang meringkuk itu. namun Sungmin menepisnya kasar dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut.

"Sungmin~ah..".

"J-jangan mendekat!".

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, percayalah".

"PERGI!". Teriak Sungmin di tengah rasa takut dan geramnya

"Lee Sungmin!".

"PERGI! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!".

Kedua matanya kembali berkilat merah meski tak menampilkan taring, Kyuhyun mendesah berat...teriakan itu nyaris memancing emosinya.

"Hentikan sikap membangkangmu!". Desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Dengar Monster! Kau yang kurang ajar membawa dan mengurungku di sini! Aku tau niat busukmu! Aku juga tidak takut kau akan menghisap habis darahku sampai kering! Aku tidak takut!".

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan makin lantang menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya, entah ia mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga mampu menantang Kyuhyun sekeras itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau...".

Sungmin berjengit hebat, nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut dan hancur menjadi serpihan kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar hingga dua taring itu terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Terlebih tatapan mata semerah darah itu begitu tajam menghunus padanya, Sungmin bergerak panik meraba-raba kepala ranjang dan berusaha semampu mungkin menghindari Kyuhyun.

"K-kau pikir aku takut d-dengan w-wajah m-monstermu". Tantang Sungmin, meski nada bicaranya terdengar goyah karena menggigil takut.

Kyuhyun makin meradang, dengan gesit ia menarik kaki Sungmin ke bawah hingga terperangkap erat dalam kungkungannya.

Nafasnya berhembus berat, tangan kananya meremas kuat surai Sungmin sementara tangan yang lain memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya ke atas, hingga nyaris mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

"J-jangan memakanku...hiks". Rintih Sungmin, ia mulai terisak karena takut, terlihat jelas air mata merembas dari ekor matanya, bahkan tangisannya makin mengeras saat Kyuhyun menyentuhkan taring tajam itu di bibirnya.

'Cup'

Sungmin membulatkan mata, bukan koyakan menyakitkan yang mendarat di bibirnya, melainkan sapuan dan hisapan yang begitu lembut. Sungmin masih diam tak berkutik, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya pun, namja cantik itu masih mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang...aku tak akan memakanmu, meski aku ingin".

Belaian halus di pipinya membuatnya lekas tersadar, Sungmin kembali menggigil takut menatap wajah di atasnya, meski hatinya mengakui Kyuhyun tampak semakin tampan dengan dua taringnya namun tetap saja sosok itu Monster.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?".

"Hanya dirimu". Gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali mencium bibir namja cantik yang kini telah melemas di bawahnya. Ia begitu lembut dan berhati-hati menggerakkan bibirnya, takut jika taringnya mengoyak lapisan kenyal itu. sementara Sungmin tampak memejam erat, sungguh ia begitu direndahkan dengan perlakuan tersebut. tapi ia tak memiliki daya apapun, makhluk yang menciumnya saat ini adalah seorang makhluk kegelapan.

"T-tidak...jangan aku, yang lain saja...kau bisa mencari Yeojja yang lebih cantik, a-aku namja kau mhhmmphfth~

Sungmin mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya di samping kepala. Ketakutannya mengalahkan segalanya, walau sebenarnya ia begitu ingin berontak dan menghajar habis namja vampir di atasnya. Namun Sungmin masih menyayangi bibirnya, taring itu bisa saja membelahnya jika ia melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Sungmin~ah...karena kau yang terpilih".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mohon reviewnya ^^.

saya ingin tau fict ini layak atau tidak untuk dilanjutkan.

Cupid'sKyumin


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk (B.A.P)**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Sungmin~ah...karena kau yang terpilih".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated T**

**Chapter2**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**5 Years Ago**

"Argghtt! Hhhh! AAAAARRRRRHHHH!".

Kyuhyun terpental, terhempas dan membentur apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya, bahkan ketika tenaganya telah terkuras habis, tubuh tingginya masih mengglepar di atas lantai. Selalu seperti ini, tubuhnya akan sekarat saat melawan iblis yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. kekuatannya tak cukup mampu melenyapkan energi hitam pekat yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh dan kapanpun dapat mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Kyunnie!". Jerit seorang yeojja dari sebrang puri Kyuhyun, ia mengepakkan sayap dan melesat cepat menghampiri putranya.

"Argghhtt! Uhhukk". Kembali...tubuh tinggi itu terhempas di atas lantai, menimbulkan suara debam yang cukup keras. tak tanggung-tanggung darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Yeojja cantik itu pun makin menjerit histeris.

"Kyuhyun Putraku!...HANNNIIIEEEEE!".

Dan detik itu pula, sosok tinggi berjubah merah pekat muncul. Ia menggeram keras...kedua matanya menghunus tajam pada aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh putranya, ia tau...iblis itu tengah berusaha menghisap energi Kyuhyun.

"DIAVOL! EVADAREA FIUL MEU!". _(Iblis! Enyah dari putraku!)._

Perlahan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menghilang dan bersembunyi kembali ke bagian terdalam dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Iblis itu memang takluk dan tak memiliki daya untuk melawan Hangeng, sang raja Dhampyr.

Sementara itu Hangeng tampak mengumpat geram melihat iblis itu kembali menyusup dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, ia bisa saja membunuhnya, akan tetapi makhluk terkutuk itu telah menyatu dengan jiwa Kyuhyun. Dan itu berarti putranya akan ikut terbunuh jika iblis tersebut dilenyapkannya.

"Keparat kau Vlad!". Umpat Hangeng, ia benar-benar mengutuk Vlad Dracul, penguasa Vampire darah murni yang telah mengutuk keturunannya.

Ingatan masa lalupun kembali terkuak dalam benaknya, mengenai dendam yang terpendam dari dua bangsa besar.

Vlad dan Hangeng adalah saudara satu darah, di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah sang Ayah Vampire murni, namun berbeda Ibu dari dua dimensi.

Vlad merupakan Pure Blood, karena terlahir dari seorang ibu Vampire berdarah murni. Sementara Hengeng Vampire half blood yang terlahir dari seorang manusia. Meski demikian mereka berbeda dalam segala hal. Hingga membuat perpecahan dan melahirkan dua bangsa kuat...Orign Vampir dan Dhampyr.

Vlad tak pernah bisa terima dengan kenyataan bukan hanya dirinya satu-satunya penguasa, terlebih ia dan bangsanya hanya mampu menguasai sang malam. Berbeda halnya dengan Dhampyr, Seorang Dhampyr memiliki cakupan tak terbatas untuk menjamah dunia, ia memang keturunan Vampire akan tetapi hati nuraninya lebih besar dan dapat bergerak leluasa meski di bawah sinar matahari sekalipun, suatu kelebihan yang tak di miliki Vampire darah murni seperti Vlad. Penguasa Vampire pure blood itu begitu brutal dan bengis menghabisi bangsa Dhampyr, demi menjadikannya sebagai penguasa tunggal di tanahnya berpijak.

Kekuatan serta kecepatan sesosok Dhampyr yang melebihi manusia dan Vampire biasa, sebagai perpaduan dari kekuatan dua alam, dan itu memudahkannya menghadapi para Vampiree, terlebih sifat natural itu memungkinkan mereka menjadi pemburu Vampire, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, benang hitam yang menyelubungi pertumpahan darah mereka berhasil di tebas habis oleh Hangeng, Penguasa Dhampyr itu telah membunuh Vlad dan menyatukan dua bangsa mereka. Akan tetapi kejayaan itu harus berbuah suatu kutukan yang menimpa putranya...Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Romania 1431**

**Seorang penguasa Dhampyr menatap nanar, sosok Vampire yang mengglepar tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Ia puas tapi terpuruk telah menumbangkan saudara satu ayahnya, saudara yang telah membabat habis setengah dari bangsanya, hanya karena suatu kedudukan yang tak berarti.**

"**Seharusnya tak berakhir seperti ini Vlad kau~**

"**Dengar! Aku mungkin lenyap dari dunia ini! tapi ketahuilah saudara terkutukku! Iblis dalam tubuhku akan menyatu dalam darah putra keduamu! Iblis itu akan menguasai dan menghancurkan putramu secara perlahan hingga aku terlahir kembali dalam tubuhnya untuk membalas kekalahanku!"**

"**A-apa maksudmu Vlad!".**

"**Putramu akan hancur, kecuali dia menyatu dengan tubuh manusia yang memiliki tanda Rose Blood, keturunan dari perempuan jalang yang telah melahirkanmu! Tapi itu mustahil...kau tak akan pernah menemukannya saudaraku! Tidak akan! Karena aku telah melenyapkan seluruh keturunannya! Kau akan Hancuuurrr! ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH~**

**Raungan mengerikan itu menggema memenuhi cakrawala ketika percikkan api makin membesar dan meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi abu tak berarti, namun detik itu pula Hangeng mendengar jeritan histeris istrinya dan tangisan keras bayi bungsunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin kehilangan Putraku! Tidak!". **

**"T-tenanglah Yang Mulia, Vlad tidak sepenuhnya membunuh keturunan Rose Blood. Hamba bisa merasakannya mereka hidup di suatu tempat di luar sana, bersembunyi dari segala kekuatan malam yang bengis. Pangeran Kyuhyun akan tetap terselamatkan, mohon jangan gegabah Rajaku".**

**Ucap seorang petinggi kerajaan, ia berusaha menenangkan Raja Dhampyrnya yang terus meracau akibat kekalutannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hangeng meremas kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri kala mengingat kutukkan itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Ia menatap redup Kyuhyun yang begitu tersendat untuk sekedar bernafas.

'Di mana keberadaan pemilik tanda rose blood itu, lebih dari 500 tahun aku mencarinya...tapi tak menemukan jejak apapun. Kyuhyun semakin melemah...Tidak! aku tidak akan membiarkan Vlad terlahir kembali dalam tubuhnya! bertahanlah Putraku'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hannie, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kekuatan iblis itu makin kuat. Putra kita bisa terbunuh kerenanya Hannie".

"Tidak...selama kita bisa menemukan keturunan Rose Blood itu , tanda di tubuhnya bisa mematahkan kutukan itu dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi Dhampyr sejati, Putra kita akan baik-baik saja Ratuku". Ujar Hangeng seraya memapah tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, kemudian menekan dada Kyuhyun untuk memulihkan energi putra bungsunya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok namja tinggi dan berpawakan kekar, muncul di hadapan Raja dan Ratu Dhampyr. Sedikit membungkuk sebagai salam penghormatan dan setelahnya melompat cepat ke atas ranjang. Membuat Kyuhyun yang terbaring merintih sakit.

"YONG GUK! TUNJUKKAN ETIKAMU!". Hardik Hangeng seketika, ia menatap tajam putra sulungnya yang kini tengah memeluk erat sang dongsaeng, namun bukan pekikkan riang yang di dengarnya melainkan rintihan-rintihan lemah dari Kyuhyun karena tubuhnya yang terasa remuk.

"Aishh! Waeee?!di sini tidak ada rakyat Dhampyrmu yang bodoh, jadi bisakah kita berperilaku seperti keluarga normal? Appa...Eomma". Rajuk Yong Guk , ia beralih menegakkan tubuh kemudian membantu Hangeng memulihkan Kyuhyun dengan tenaga dalamnya.

"Anakku, Kau terlalu dekat dengan Manusia, jauhi mereka...karena sikapmu menjadi liar. Seharusnya kau mencemaskan kondisi Dongsaengmu". Ucap Heechul melembut, ia manatap sendu putra bungsunya, terlihat makin rapuh saat terbaring lemah.

"Yah! Kalian selalu membedakanku dengan anak ini! Geurrae! Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa pemilik tanda darah mawar itu! aku pergi~

"OPRI!" _(Berhenti!)_

Yong Guk seketika menghentikan langkahnya, sast ayahnya berujar keras dengan menggunakan bahasa asal mereka. Ia sepenuhnya tau...Hangeng dalam kondisi murka saat mengucapkan bahasa tersebut. dan Pangeran sulung itu cepat-cepat berbalik menghadap ayahnya lalu melontarkan semua hasil pencariannya sebelum Raja Dhampyr mengubahnya menjadi seekor tikus tak bersayap.

"A-ada 2 manusia yang memiliki tanda itu, tapi hanya satu yang memikat mataku karena yang lain sudah bau tanah dan kupastikan 3 jam lagi mati". Ujar Yong Guk, sedkit menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan putraku?". Hangeng benar-benar terperangah mendengar Yong Guk berhasil menemukan pemilik tanda itu, besar harapannya itu bukanlah suatu lelucon belaka, mengingat putra sulungnya memiliki tabiat yang buruk, jika benar adanya...penantiannya selama 500 tahun ini untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun akan tertebus sudah. Bukan karena Vlad yang akan terlahir kembali dan melenyapkannya akan tetapi lebih pada kondisi Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun seorang ayah sepertinya tak akan membiarkan putranya menderita.

"Lee Sungmin, 15 tahun dari keluarga Lee cukup terpandang, memiliki seorang dongsaeng, , tubuh em~ sedikit pendek tapi sangat manis. Tanda darah mawar itu berada di dada kanannya. Appa, pujilah aku karena kemampuan luar biasaku ini! Jika Kyuhyun selesai menggunakan namja itu, kalian bisa memberikannya padaku arra~

'CTARRR'

Yong Guk meringkuk seraya meremas kuat kepalanya saat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ujung jemari ayahnya menyambar cepat bagai sebuah kilat petir. Tampak asap mengepul dari puncak kepalanya karena rambut yang terbakar.

"APPPAAAA!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Di dalam darahmu mengalir darah bangsawan! Klan tertinggi dari bangsa Vampire...kau seorang Dhampyr Putraku!".

Yong Guk bersungut kesal,ia menegakkan tubuh kemudian menunduk hormat di depan Raja Dhampyrnya. Meski kepalanya masih mengeluarkan asap tebal.

"Cere iertare". (maafkan aku, ayah)

"A-appa...aku ingin menemuinya". Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dan menatap tegas dua pria di hadapannya.

"Putraku tetaplah di purimu, aku akan membawanya~

"Tidak Appa...biarkan aku sendiri yang membawa anak itu".

Hangeng mendesah pasrah, ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan setelahnya tersenyum bijak pada putra bungsunya. Ya...Kyuhyun harus mendekati Sungmin dan segera mungkin membawanya karena memang, anak itulah yang kelak akan menjadi pasangan (mate) sekaligus penawar iblis Vlad dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, namja kecil itu sangat manis bukan?". Ujar Yong Guk pada dua pria tampan di sisinya. Ia sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan partikel salju yang hinggap di jubah hitam legammnya.

Hangeng tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia sedikit menggeleng ketika melihat namja cantik yang tengah bermain dengan kelinci kecilnya. 'Lee Sungmin, kau terlalu muda untuk jadi yang terpilih' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tertegun menatap paras cantik namja Lee itu, meski masih terlihat bocah namun pancaran menawan dari paras itu berhasil menjerat hatinya. Tak salah tanda Rose blood Hallmeonninya jatuh pada namja bermata Foxy itu.

Ketiga namja itu tengah bertengger pada sebuah dahan pohon acasia besar, di halaman rumah keluarga Lee. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraung kesakitan, saat bias mentari pagi menerpa kulit pucatnya.

"Arggh! Panasss!".

Hangeng dan Yong Guk yang melihatnya, cepat-cepat membentangkan jubah mereka untuk melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun dari terpaan cahaya matahari. sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun melebur menjadi abu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke puri Putraku".

Meskipun Kyuhyun seorang Dhampyr akan tetapi tubuhnya begitu rentan di bawah sinar matahari, karena Iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya merupakan iblis dari seorang Vampir darah murni.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu...

Kyuhyun tak pernah melewatkan tiap malamnya untuk datang menelusup ke dalam kamar Sungmin setelah namja cantik itu terlelap. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan dan hangat ketika bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu, pemuda yang yang diincarnya dan dilindunginya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Terlebih berada di dekat Sungmin membuat iblis dalam tubuhnya serasa menciut tak berdaya, mungkin karena tanda Rose blood yang dimilikinya.

Kyuhyun mungkin bisa saja membawa Sungmin ke purinya, tepat saat pertama kali ia melihatnya dan secepat mungkin mematahkan kutukan tersebut, akan tetapi Sungmin di waktu itu masih terlalu kecil...tentu namja tampan itu tak kan sampai hati menyentuhnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar Sungmin~ah". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pelan kelopak mata Sungmin, aroma darah harum yang memabukkan menguar cepat dari tubuh itu. jika bukan karena perasaan terdalam dan kekuatan hati kecilnya pada namja cantik itu, mungkin sejak lima tahun yang lalu ia telah menghisap habis darah Sungmin. terlebih iblis dalam tubuhnya terus meronta untuk menyerang Sungmin. tapi sekali lagi, perasaan terdalamnya mengalahkan hasrat tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa namja memiliki paras secantik ini,". Gumanya lirih, jemari panjangnya menyusuri garis indah di sepanjang paras Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumi pahatan elok yang dimiliki pasangan abadinya...Lee Sungmin. Hanya menunggu waktu Pangeran muda itu menyatukan darah mereka.

"5 tahun...aku rasa ini waktunya untuk membawamu Sungmin~ah". Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir namja cantik yang masih terlelap itu dan setelahnya mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk di bawanya melesat cepat menuju purinya.

** Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"T-tidak...jangan aku, yang lain saja...kau bisa mencari Yeojja yang lebih cantik, a-aku namja kau mhhmmphfth~

Sungmin mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya di samping kepala. Ketakutannya mengalahkan segalanya, walau sebenarnya ia begitu ingin berontak dan menghajar habis namja Vampire di atasnya. Namun Sungmin masih menyayangi bibirnya, taring itu bisa saja membelahnya jika ia melakukan perlawanan.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Sungmin~ah...karena kau yang terpilih".

"T-terpilih? ". Sungmin mengulang sebuah kata yang samar-samar di dengarnya, kedua matanya kian menatap nanar pada sosok asing di atasnya. Ketakutannya makin berdentum liar dalam dadanya, memang Sungmin tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud kata 'terpilih ' itu, akan tetapi ia tau pasti kata tersebut mewakili suatu mimpi buruk yang kelak akan menimpanya.

'Aku akan menjadi persembahan bagi makhluk kanibal'. Yakinnya dalam hati

"Benar...kau yang terpilih, hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat merubahnya. Di dalam darahmu...mengalir keabadianku". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya, menekan bibir Sungmin dengan kuku tajamnya.

"M-mwoo! Tidak...tidak! lepaskan aku keparat! Apa kau akan menghisap darahku?! Andwae! K-kau tidak berhak mengambil darahku!"

Sungmin kembali meronta,kali ini ia benar-benar mengarahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk berontak, tak peduli makhluk tampan itu akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya atau bahkan menelannya bulat-bulat. Melakukan perlawanan sebelum mati...tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Barangkali kemampuan martial artnya bisa membunuh Kyuhyun.

"SUNGMIN!". Teriak Kyuhyun geram, berulang kali ia manghalau terjangan brutal tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa saja menggunakan kemampuan dan mantra miliknya untuk melumpuhkan namja mungil itu, akan tetapi ia masih bersi kukuh menenangkan Sungmin dan membuat namja cantik itu menyadari dirinya sebagai malaikat pelindung bukan sebagai predator.

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI!".

"Berhenti melawanku!". Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, berusaha sekuat mungkin mengendalikan iblis yang mulai mengamuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Makhluk busuk! Jangan kau pikir tak memiliki kuku dan taring sepertimu membuat diriku lemah di hadapanmu Brengsek!".

Kyuhyun kembali menggeram, kedua obsiddian itu dalam sekejap berpendar merah pekat. Umpatan dan perlawanan kasar dari Sungmin telah membangunkan iblis dalam tubuhnya. Dengan bringas ia menyeringai, menunjukkan dua taring tajam miliknya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, ia mencengkeram kuat tengkuk Sungmin hingga kuku-kukunya sebagian menancap dalam kulit putih itu, seolah Kyuhyun hendak menebas habis lehernya.

"Nn~ Kkhh...hen-tikhan...arrghhtt". Rintih Sungmin, ia mencakar-cakar tangan Kyuhyun, berharap namja tampan itu segera melepas cengkeramannyanya, jika memang Kyuhyun menginginkan kematiannya, lebih baik di lakukan dengan cara cepat, karena sungguh cengkeraman kuku itu terasa perih dan panas. bahkan ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas cairan hangat merah pekat mengalir turun di lehernya dan sela-sela jari Kyuhyun.

"Arghhtthh~ sa-kiithh...nghh a-ampun!"

Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun tak segan-segan menekan dan meremas kuat tanda lahir berbentuk mawar di dada kanan Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu seketika menjerit keras. Seakan-akan Kyuhyun ingin menghancurkannya dan mencabut paksa seluruh denyut kehidupannya dari tanda lahir tersebut.

"ARRRGGHHTTTT!"

"KYUHYUN OPRIRE! " _(Kyuhyun hentikan!)_

DEG

.

.

"A-Appa...".

Kyuhyun tersentak, seruan ayahnya membuatnya tersadar dari kekalapannya. Kedua matanya seketika berangsur-angsur meredup dan berwarna hitam kelam, ia begitu tercekat melihat Sungmin begitu lunglai dalam rengkuhanya, namja cantik itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri terlebih darah segar kini tampak mengalir dari bekas cengkramannya.

Namja kekar nan tinggi itu melangkah cepat menghampiri putra bungsunya, ia merengkuh tubuh lemas Sungmin kemudian menekan luka di leher namja cantik itu dengan jemari besarnya, bermaksud menghentikan pendarahan Sungmin.

"A-appa...aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku". Kyuhyun meringkuk, meremas surai coklatnya, ia manatap pias sosok mungil yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan lengan ayahnya. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah, menyadari tangannya baru saja nyaris membunuh Sungmin. ia hampir kehilangan namja cantik itu karena perbuatannya sendiri, Dan Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Raja Dhampyr itu hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat putranya begitu terguncang, ia beralih memberikan isyarat pada Yong Guk untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi dan menenangkannya. kemudian membaringkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Sungmin di ranjang King Size putranya.

Aroma darah yang makin kental tercium dari leher yang terkoyak, membuat kedua matanya berkilat merah. Sungguh darah dari seorang pemilik Rose Blood benar-benar memiliki aroma yang memabukkan. Namun sedetik kemudian Hangeng menggeram keras, berusaha menstabilkan insting untuk menghisap darah Sungmin.

Namja mungil yang terbaring di hadapannya saat ini adalah satu-satunya penyelamat Putra bungsunya, tentu sudah sepantasnya ia dan keluarganya mencintai Sungmin.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, raja Dhampyr itu menekan luka yang menganga di leher Sungmin seraya merapalkan berbagai mntera. Tampak begitu jelas luka itu secara perlahan membentuk jalinan sel-sel baru, hingga seluruhnya memulih.

Hangeng memberi sentuhan terakhir di dahi Sungmin, berusaha menyalurkan energi hangat untuk menyadarkan namja cantik itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kedua kelopak mata indah itu secara perlahan terbuka dan sedikit mengerjap kala melihat silau cahaya di atas dahinya.

"A-AHH! Ampun T-tuan...jangan mem-bunuhku". Racau Sungmin seketika, saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna dan melihat sosok di sisinya. Namun sosok itu bukanlah Namja mengerikan yang hampir membunuhnya, melainkan sesosok pria tampan yang terlihat bijak dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Tenanglah Anakku...aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau adalah keluarga abadi kami".

.

.

"K-keluarga?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa ini debut ff fantasy author...  
mohon masukannya, untuk mengembangkan ff ini.

Jika responnya sedikit Near Dark mungkin hanya sampai chap ini aja...miannhae Chinguuu

untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, ChanMoody, Zahra Amelia, paprikapumpkin, Maximumelf, Yujacha, pumpkinsparkyumin, minnie kyumin, freychullie, motochika28, najika bunny, colywinejoy, Kim Yong Neul, KyuMinalways89, KyuMin Child Clouds, Pearl Park, Princess Pumkins ELF, dessykyumin, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, adette, deviyanti137, boobear, reva kyuminelf, Glows Angel, Zhang Cao Bei, D'Jung, Ria, mariels25, Chlie hanariunnse, Shywona489, snowming, sissy, Zahra Anisa, kyuminalways, fymuthia, horiblegirl, buttming, hachibikyumin, sungiewookie, Nilamevilee, ultimatekyumin, 137Real Aiyu, kyuminblossom, sansankyu, choming, wax, Mingielove, joyervara137, dan para Guest**

Gomawooo udah kasih reviewnya di chap 1 kemarin

dan masukannya benar-benar sangat bermanfaat Chinguyaa, tapi mian kl ntr author masih kelupaan nee^^.

Mengharap Rev readers untuk mendukung FF ini pleasee...

Annyeong

Kamshaeee

Hug


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk (B.A.P), **

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Rated: T**

**Previous Chapter**

"Tenanglah Anakku...aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau adalah keluarga abadi kami".

"K-keluarga?"

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

.

.

"Benar, kau akan menjadi keluarga kami". Ujar Hangeng lirih sembari menarik selimut Sungmin hingga batas dadanya. Meski setiap tutur kata dan tindakan Raja Dhampyr itu terkesan lembut dan penuh kasih tapi tetap saja Sungmin belum dapat menerimanya secara utuh. Semua hal terasa ganjil dan terlalu mustahil untuk dilihat sebagai fraksi nyata, bahkan jika itu fenomena alam sekalipun rasanya terlalu jauh untuk dirasionalkan.

"A-ahjjushi...aku tak mengerti, tempat macam apa ini d-dan kalian~

"Segalanya akan kau ketahui, selama kau merelakan nafasmu berhembus di alam ini, dan sedikit meluruhlah pada Putraku karena kelak darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu akan terikat kuat dengannya ". Tatapan tegasnya kian melembut seolah menyuarakan ia benar-benar menaruh harapan besar pada namja mungil itu.

"A-Ahjusshi~

Sungmin tiba-tiba membelalak lebar ketika tubuh Hangeng lenyap dari hadapannya, kepalanya bergerak kasar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ilusi. Namun sosok tinggi itu sama sekali tak tampak di manapun. Hilang tanpa jejak.

"_**Tidurlah Anakku". **_

Namja cantik itu kembali berjengit kala sebuah suara menggema memenuhi ruangannya, Sungmin membekap erat bibirnya berusaha menahan teriakan histeris yang kapanpun bisa pecah. Walau ia sepenuhnya mengenali suara gema itu, namun tetap saja tubuhnya meremang hebat. Sekali lagi Sungmin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut secara utuh.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Tidak...ini tidak benar, aku hanya bermimpi... ya ini hanyalah sepenggal mimpi burukku semalam. Ah sebaiknya aku memejamkan mata, aku yakin tidur kali ini akan membuatku melihat rumah saat terbangun nanti.

Tuhan...Ku mohon katakan aku hanya sedang bermimpi sial. Aku tau kau tak kan membiarkanku mati muda di tempat mengerikan ini bukan?...dan A-aku tau kau akan membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini, oh jebal.

Tapi...

"Sungmin~ah".

Suara itu...tidak aku tidak mungkin mendengarnya, makhluk Vampire itu tidak mungkin menyentuhku, ya...aku hanya sedang bermimpi.

"Sungmin~ah maafkan aku".

"...".

Jelas dan semakin kentara suara berat yang ku dengar. Aku takut...aku akan mati.

Andwae...A-aku tidak sedang bermimpi...ini nyata. Dia menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Tuhan...apapun akan ku lakukan tapi ku mohon jauhkan tubuhku dari monster terkutuk ini, aku tidak ingin meregang nyawa karenanya. Ukh...aku takut, ku mohon bawa aku pergi Tuhan, jangan menyiksaku di tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku".

"Ahmp...Andwaee!".

.

.

**Author Pov**

"Maafkan aku". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, getaran jemari yang terus menerus dirasakannya dalam genggamannya. Membuat hatinya kian mencelos getir, meski sosok mungil itu masih memejamkan mata namun ia sepenuhnya menyadari Sungmin tengah menahan suatu emosi ketakutan yang luar biasa, terlebih bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya begitu jelas membuktikan dirinya telah menjadi ancaman mengerikan bagi Sungmin.

Merasa apa yang dilakukan tak berarti apapun, Kyuhyun beralih beringsut mendekap tubuh gemetar itu, tak peduli Sungmin mungkin akan kembali berteriak histeris dan melawannya lemah. Sesuatu harus ia yakin dan tanamkan dalam hati namja cantik itu.

"Ahmp...Andwaee!".

Kedua manik foxynya seketika terbelalak lebar, Sungmin kembali menggigil takut saat namja tampan itu memeluknya erat, berulang kali ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun namun usahanya kembali berbuah sis-sia. Pelukan itu terlampau kuat untuk Sungmin renggangkan.

"Tatap mataku".

"Ku mohon jangan sakiti, j-jangan membunuhku Tuan".

Kyuhyun mengumpat pada dirinya kala mendengar racauan ketakutan tersebut, sungguh demi apapun ia tak menginginkan Sungmin menaruh rasa takut bahkan kebencian terhadapnya, perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya agar sedikit mendongak menatapnya.

"A-ampun". Lirih Sungmin

Rasanya ingin menghujam besi panas ke tubuhnya, saat menatap sorot ketakutan dan cicitan penuh iba dari sosk mungil itu. Bukan perlawanan, pukulan dan umpatan kasar yang diterimanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, akan tetapi hanya sikap pasrah penuh keputus asaan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan trauma Sungmin, bagaimana bisa ia sebengis itu hingga melukai sisi paling berharga dalam hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejam sesaat kemudian secara perlahan membuka mata dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin.

Kedua Obsidian yang berubah menjadi biru pekat namun penuh dengan energi magis itu mampu membuat Sungmin diam dan menatap kosong padanya. Seolah Kyuhyun tengah meredam traumanya dengan suatu hipnotis.

"Lihat diriku dan lenyapkan rasa takutmu itu Sungmin~ah".

"Ne".

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan dalam sekejap dua obsidiannya berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

.

.

"Dear...". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, membuat Sungmin tersadar dari tatapan kosongnya.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, ia menatap setiap inchi wajah tampan yang tersenyum hangat di hadapannya. Sungmin sepenuhnya mengingat jelas namja itu adalah namja yang hampir menebas hidupnya, namun ia tak merasakan suatu ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!". Seru Sungmin kesal, tapi tunggu... nada bicaranya terkesan seperti merengek dan sungguh itu terlalu aneh untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya, tatapan berang dengan bibir terpout lucu itu terlalu menggemaskan dan manis. Biarlah Sungminnya masih bersikap dingin dan asing terhadapnya, asal bukan raut ketakutan yang dilihatnya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Walau ia tau hipnotisnya hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja, tapi setidaknya Sungmin sedikit menenang.

"Kau harus mengenalku Sungmin".

"Bukankah kau Vampire untuk apa mengenalmu, sangat mengancam jiwaku". Ketus Sungmin, ia mendelik kesal kemudian kembali memejamkan mata, namja cantik itu terlalu enggan berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei apa kau tau aku berbeda dengan mereka, meski aku terlihat sama".

Sungmin membuka mata dan kembali menatap lekat namja tampan yang berbaring di sisinya. Seakan-akan ia tertarik dengan kalimat yang diucapakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Vampire?".

"Ck! Panggil aku Kyuhyun". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya menghadap namja mungil itu. berkali-kali ia terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin bersungut semakin kesal. 'Menggemaskan sekali'. Pikirnya

"Bermimpilah aku akan memanggil namamu! Kau tetap saja Vampire". Sungmin sedikit terperangah dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya, sungguh ia semakin merasa aneh dengan dirinya bagaimana mungkin ia dapat berbicara selancar dan selantang itu pada Kyuhyun. bukankah seharusnya ketakutan dan trauma yang dirasakannya, mengingat namja tampan itu hampir melenyapkan nyawanya.

"Kau akan bisa membedakannya jika melihat di dalam sini". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Sungmin sempat tertegun di buatnya, namja cantik itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas detakkan keras dan suhu hangat yang mengalir dari rongga dada Kyuhyun. tapi sedetik kemudian ia menarik kasar tangannya dan memalingkan wajah cepat.

"Kau sedang mengelabuiku dengan sihirmu! Suhu tubuh Vampire tidak mungkin sehangat itu".

"Sudah ku katakan aku berbeda dengan mereka".

"Tapi kau makhluk penghisap darah!".

"Uhm...ku benarkan untuk ucapanmu yang itu, tapi sejauh ini bangsaku hidup dengan darah hewan herbivor". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di kening dan pipi Sungmin.

"Cih...tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menghisap darah manusia!"

"Hanya dalam keadaan mendesak Dear".

Sungmin seketika bungkam setelah mendengar panggilan lembut itu, ia menatap kikuk lalu setelahnya memalingkan tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyun. membuat Pangeran bungsu itu kembali terkekeh memandangnya.

Suasana seketika berubah begitu hening, hanya derak ranting pepohonan di luar sana yang terdengar mengusik keduanya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap sendu punggung sempit Sungmin, betapa ingin ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu, namun tidak untuk saat ini...Sungmin perlu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan dan kehadirannya.

"Apa di sini masih terasa sakit". Kyuhyun berucap lirih sembari menyentuh leher Sungmin. perasaan bersalah itu masih begitu lekat dalam benak dan hatinya. Tentu dirinyapun cukup terpukul karenanya.

Kedua manik foxy Sungmin tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar, rasa takut itu kembali mendera ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Dan Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, namja cantik itu masih ingat jelas beberapa saat yang lalu ia tak takut sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun bahkan berbicarapun begitu berani dan lantang. tapi kini jangankan berbicara, untuk sekedar melihat mata Kyuhyun ia tak sanggup.

"Hiks...A-ampun Tuan".

DEG

Kyuhyun menatap nanar tubuh mungil yang beringsut menjauh menuruni ranjang dan meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Berulang kali ia mengumpat karena hipnotisnya telah hilang dari benak dan hati Sungmin. Dan reaksi ketakutan Sungmin terlalu mengguncang jiwanya kala itu.

Dengan segala kepastian dan tekatnya ia melesat cepat untuk memeluk Sungmin yang begitu ketakutan menjauhinya.

"Jangan takut Sungmin~ah". Bisik Kyuhyun getir seraya mengeratkan dekapannya, namja tampan itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Sungmin makin menggigil takut, bahkan bulir air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"K-kau menyakitiku... le-paskan, aku...a-aku ingin hi-dup".

Lagi rontaan lemah itu kembali membuat hatinya tersayat, Kyuhyun tak mungkin mampu mendengar racauan tersebut dan besar harapannya Sungmin membuka hati untuk menerimanya tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan magisnya.

"Sungmin...aku tidak mungkin terus menerus menghipnotismu, cobalah untuk mempercayaiku meski hatimu mengingkarinya, aku yang memelukmu seperti ini...aku Cho Kyuhyun yang melindungimu".

"Hiks...a-aku takut".

"Jikapun aku melukaimu, itu bukanlah sosokku...ku mohon Sungmin~ah".

Sungmin diam, namun air matanya tak berhenti mengukir jejak-jejak bening di pipi chubby itu. meski sebenarnya ia begitu ingin mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun dan mencoba meluruh padanya, namun rasa takut itu terlalu besar menenggelamkannya.

"Tidak!..tidak!...Lapaskan aku! k-kau akan membunuh~

"S-Sungmin~ah". Panggil Kyuhyun lirih, ia begitu tersentak saat menyadari tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba lunglai dalam pelukannya. Rasa takut dan terus menerus meronta nampaknya membuat namja cantik itu terlalu lelah hingga jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, tatapannya begitu redup kala menatap jejak air mata di kedua pipi Sungmin. Dalam hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan hatinya begitu terpuruk seperti saat ini, terlebih dirinya adalah Pangeran Dhampyr, tentu menjadi sebuah pantangan untuk bersikap lemah. Namun sosok Sungmin telah mengubah segala dunianya, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti tertikam mendapati kenyataan Sungmin takut bahkan mungkin terlalu membencinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?" ujarnya miris, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dan membelai lembut surai hitamnya. Perasaan hangat itu kembali menelusup ke dalam hatinya ketika memandang paras yang terpejam. Begitu anggun dan dapat ia lihat hanya pada saat namja cantik itu terlelap.

"Cepat atau lambat, jiwa dan darah dalam tubumu akan ku milikki Sungmin~ah". Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, karna bukan kalimat itu yang ingin diucapkannya. Melainkan Hati Sungmin, ya...hanya hati atau bahkan cinta Sungmin yang sebenar-benarnya diinginkannya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menatap lekat bibir mungil Sungmin, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kala mengingat rasa manis dari lapisan merah tersebut. pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun makin mrunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya demi memberi kecupan dan lumatan lembut di bibir Cherry Sungmin. namun di balik lumatannya, ada setitik rasa sesak yang meliputinya. Ia memang menyukai saat-saat mencium Sungmin bahkan menikmatinya, tapi hal itu dapat ia lakukan hanya pada saat namja cantik itu terlelap. Dan Kyuhyun terus melakukannya semejak 5 tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini. tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyentuh lebih dekat lagi meski namja cantik itu kini berada dalam kuasanya.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saat kau membuka mata". Bisiknya halus, kemudian memejamkan mata dan lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau melihatnya, dia akan kujadikan pendampingku, dan ingat mulai sekarang panggil Dia Hyung".

"A...ne Hyung...manusia itu sepertinya sangat lezat". Jawab seorang namja berwajah manis, kedua matanya kian berbinar kala menatap sesosok manusia yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya, dari balik jendela sebuah bangunan besar.

"Yah! berhenti menatapnya seperti itu!". Seru Yong Guk seraya menepuk keras bahu namja manis itu, hingga nyaris jatuh dari pohon jika saja jubahnya tidak tersangkut ranting raksasa.

"Ah! Hyung! Tolong!".

"Shirreo...kau seorang Dhampyr seharusnya~

"YAH! Usiaku baru menginjak 70 tahun Hyung! ARGHH!...SRAKK BRUGGHH

Yong Guk mengernyit seraya menepuk jidat lebarnya kala sepupunya jatuh merangsak ranting dan semak hingga berakhir dengan hantaman keras di tanah dalam posisi tengkurap. Ia benar-benar melupakan satu poin penting dalam bangsanya, Seorang Dhampyr akan memiliki kekuatan sejati setelah menginjak usia 200 tahun dan kekuatan itu akan terus meningkat seiring dengan bertambahnya usia mereka. Sementara di bawah usia itu, Dhampyr hanya mampu terbang dan berkeliaran di bawah sinar matahari.

.

.

"Zeloo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Seru Yong Guk dari atas pohon, tak henti-hentinya Pangeran Sulung itu melongok ke bawah mencari keberadaan sepupunya.

.

.

"Ce-lanaku sobek Hyunghh".

.

.

.

**"ARGHH!"...SRAKK BRUGGHH**

Sosok ulzzang itu seketika berjengit kala mendengar teriakan dan debaman yang cukup keras dari luar jendelanya. Cepat-cepat ia melepas kacamata dan bergerak panik mendekati jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan keadaan yang terjadi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya namja ulzzang itu ketika melihat seorang anak terkapar di bawah pohon Gingkonya. Ia berlari kalut keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga satu persatu demi menyelamatkan anak tersebut.

.

.

.

"G-gwaenchana? kau terjatuh dari pohon ini?". Ujarnya panik seraya menghempas beberapa seresah yang menempel di bagian butt Zelo. Sesekali ia menatap cemas pada wajah manis anak itu, alih-alih merintih sakit Zelo terlihat terkikik senang.

"Adik kecil apa kau baik-baik saja?".

"Sangat baik, Himchan Hyung...hanya leherku saja yang terpelintir ke belakang".

"Ah syukurlah A-...

Tunggu, anak manis itu tau namanya dan lagi dia mengatakan kepalanya terpelintir?...Himchan cepat-cepat membawa pandangannya kembali ke atas untuk melihat wajah Zelo, dan benar saja...kepalanya memutar 180 derajat ke belakang.

"K-Kepalamu? K-kau tidak mati?".

Zelo kembali terkikik mendengarnya, ia bangkit dan duduk manis di hadapan Himchan masih dengan kepala yang terpelintir ke belakang. Membuat Himchan makin kepayahan menghirup oksigen, apa yang disaksikannyaa benar-benar lebih mengerikan dari sekedar film horor yang kerap dilihatnya.

"Hanya jatuh dari pohon setinggi 15 meter aku tidak mungkin mati, ini sangat menyenangkan...ah tapi celanaku berlubang sangat besar Hyung". Ujarnya seraya memutar balik kepalanya hingga terdengar derak tulang yang begitu keras. Kemudian namja manis itu mengangkangkan kakinya, bermaksud memperlihatkan sobekan lebar di selangkangannya.

Himchan yang melihatnya membelalak tak percaya, ia shock bukan kepalang. Kedua matanya telah berair menahan rasa takut tersebut. dan namja ulzzang itu begitu yakin, ia baru saja berhadapan dengan hantu berwajah manis. Tubuh gemetar di sertai rasa takut tak berujung membuat kepalanya makin berdenyut nyeri dan dalam hitungan detik Himchan pingsan mengglepar di atas tanah.

"O-Ommo?! Himchan Hyung?! Bangun Hyung...Aisshh YAH! HYUNG ISTRIMU PINGSAN!". Teriak Zelo pada akhirnya dan seketika itu pula ia mendengar teriakan mengglegar dari sepupunya. Tentu Pangeran Dhampyr itu murka melihat namja ulzzangnya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!". Gertak Yong Guk sembari membaringkan sosok cantik itu di ranjangnya.

"Eobsseo...hanya memutar balikkan kepalaku".

"Pabbo! seharusnya aku membawa Kyuhyun bukan bocah sialan sepertimu!". Ujarnya seraya menarik paksa lengan Zelo untuk melesat dari kamar Himchan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesekali ia tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan ketika menatap sosok mungil yang terbaring dalam kamarnya, walau demikian sorot matanya begitu pias bahkan semakin terlihat redup. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat hari-hari selama 5 tahun lalu, ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ini. menatap namja cantiknya dari kejauhan dan berkesempatan mendekat bahkan menyentuhnya hanya pada saat Sungmin tertidur.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari suatu tekanan kuat dalam tubuhnya.

"Ukkh...kkh~". Kyuhun terbatuk dan mencengkeram kuat lehernya, kala sesuatu yang panas mencekiknya dari dalam. Ia tau...kekuatan iblis itu semakin tumbuh dan tubuhnya pun makin melemah. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam berusaha memegang penuh kesadarannya. Tak sekalipun dalam hidupnya merasakan ketenangan, semenjak bayi, Pangeran Dhampyr itu berjuang hidup dalam bayang-bayang kesengsaraan, meski ia kuat, meski tubuhnya mampu bertahan akan tetapi menjadi inang makhluk bengis bukanlah suatu yang mudah untuk dihadapinya. Iblis itu bisa kapanpun menguasai dirinya bahkan melenyapkannya dengan terlahirnya wujud sang penguasa kegelapan.

"Argh..". Erangan itu kembali mengalun dari bibirnya, ia meraba-raba cabang pohon di sisinya ketika tubuhnya nyaris limbung. Dadanya kembang kempis merasakan panas di dalamnya makin menjadi-jadi, bahkan kini kedua obsidiannya berpendar tak tentu dari hitam berubah merah pekat dan terus berulang-ulang.

Saat segala pandangannya menjadi buram, sekelebat nama dan sosok Sungmin melintas dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepala demi menatap sosok mungil itu.

"S-sungmin". Panggilnya lirih. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin meski pandangannya tak fokus, hanya namja mungil itu yang mampu membebaskannya dari belenggu sang iblis, namun ia mengukuhkan dirinya tidak akan sekalipun menyentuh Sungmin sebelum Sungmin membuka hati dan menerima keberadaannya.

.

.

"Ahss! Shit! Kyuhyun~ah". Umpat Yong Guk ketika melintas di puri sang Dongsaeng dan melihat Iblis kembali mencoba mengambil alih jiwa Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat Pangeran Sulung itu melesat dan merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, mata elangnya kian menajam dan secara perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menenang. Meski ia tak sekuat Hangeng namun mata dewa yang diwarisinya dari Raja Dhampyr itu mampu menciutkan nyali Iblis dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"H-Hyungh".

"Gwaenchana? kau tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini Kyu. Bertindaklah lebih cepat".

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul , tapi setelahnya ia menggeleng dan membawa pandangannya kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Gomawo Hyung". Ucapnya datar.

Yong Guk mengernyit mendengarnya, raut wajahnya kian mengeras melihat Kyuhyun begitu terlena dengan namja mungil itu, tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya karena sikap terlena tersebut yang mengusiknya melainkan pada sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi lemah di hadapan Sungmin.

"Penawarmu sudah di depan mata, dan kau bisa menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau untuk membunuh makhluk terkutuk itu. Tubuhmu tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi Adikku, jangan membuang banyak waktu...cepat lakukan penyatuan". Ujar Yong Guk tegas, kedua mata elang itu menatap tajam seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum Sungmin menerimaku. Aku tak mungkin sanggup menyentuhnya jika anak itu selalu ketakutan saat melihatku".

"Apa kau mencintainya?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menunduk dalam mencoba meresapi desiran hangat dalam hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. memang benar adanya, ia menaruh hati pada sosok mungil itu sejak pertama kali Pangeran Bungsu itu melihatnya.

"Ya". Jawabnya lirih

"Tsk! Apa kau bodoh?! Persetan dengan perasaan konyol itu! kau harus secepatnya melakukan penyatuan dengan anak manusia itu Kyuhyun! Aku dan Appa sudah bersusah payah mencarinya untukmu, jangan mengecewakan kami!". Serunya makin emosi

"Kau tidak akan mengerti".

"Aku mengerti bahkan lebih mengerti daripada kau! Pangeran Dhampyr sepertimu tak seharusnya bersikap lemah di hadapan anak itu Kyuhyun!".

Benar ia memang lemah, Sungmin telah melumpuhkan keangkuhannya dengan segala keindahan yang melekat pada namja cantik itu. Ia menatap datar Namja kekar di sisinya dan mengulas sebuah senyuman getir.

"Kau tak pernah mencintai seseorang, ketahuilah Hyung...Sungmin lebih berharga dari apapun". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya, kendati demikian tatapannya tak pernah lepas pada sosok cantik yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Kyuhyun~

"Tetaplah mengawasiku dan menghalau kekuatan iblis itu Hyung". Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan setelahnya ia melesat meninggalkan hembusan angin yang menghempas jubah Yong Guk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kyu, akupun juga mencintai seorang manusia. Mianhae...semua kulakukan karena kau Adikku".

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti dua kelopak mata indah itu terbuka, sungmin sedikit mengerjap kala bias cahaya menelusup ke dalam pupilnya. Sangat aneh...semenjak ia terbaring di ruangan tersebut, hanya temaram cahaya magis redup yang ia lihat. tapi sekarang kamar besar itu terlihat terang benderang, memperlihatkan sisi yang begitu menakjubkan dan penuh kemewahan di dalamnya. Berulang kali namja cantik itu berdecak kagum menatap setiap ornamen emas di sekelilingnya, Sungmin tak pernah menduga...kamar seorang Vampire dapat semegah itu.

"Aku tau kau benci gelap Sungmin~ah".

Sungmin seketika terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya, ia menoleh cepat pada sudut kamar tersebut, dan di sanalah sosok tampan itu duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"S-sejak kapan kau di sana?". Tanya Sungmin gemetar, meski demikian ia sedikit lebih berani menatap Kyuhyun karena memang jarak keduanya terlampau cukup jauh.

"Tentu saja sejak kau tertidur, tenanglah aku tidak akan mendekatimu". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Sungmin hanya menunduk takut menanggapinya, perlahan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selama tubuhnya masih menggigil takut.

"Berjanjilah kau t-tidak mendekatiku". Sungmin berujar lirih, namun masih dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sungminnya tidak lagi terlihat histeris seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. menjaga jarak rupanya pilihan yang tepat untuk meredakan trauma namja cantik itu. 'ini lebih baik' Pikirnya

"Hei...apa kau ingin tidur lagi? makanlah terlebih dahulu. perutmu belum terisi apapun Sungmin~ah".

Sungmin kembali meneguk payah ludahnya, memang benar ia sangatlah lapar akan tetapi makanan macam apa yang akan di beriikan namja Vampire itu. Dan sungguh Sungmin akan lebih memilih mati jika ia di haruskan memakan daging mentah dan darah segar.

"Tak perlu berpikiran macam-macam, lihat di meja...aku telah menyiapkan makanan yang kau sukai".

Namja cantik itu kembali terperangah di buatnya saat melihat berbagai hidangan lezat favoritnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun dapat mengetahuinya. ia menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun, meski masih menahan takut Sungmin tetap ingin melontarkan suatu pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana k-kau mengetahuinya?".

"Makanlah". Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan segalanya saat Sungmin masih menaruh rasa takut terhadapnya.

Beberapa detik Pangeran Dhampyr itu menunggu, tak sedikitpun melihat Sungmin bergeming dan terus berlanjut hingga menjadi menit. ia cukup jengah melihatnya...merasa tak tahan, Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit untuk meraih makanan Sungmin namun ia kembali melihat aura ketakutan Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat dan setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah pisau dari sebuah keranjang buah.

"Vampire akan mati jika jantungnya di tusuk, bukankah kau sering membacanya di buku? jadi hujamkan pisau ini ke dadaku, jika aku kembali menyerangmu Sungmin~ah". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan seraya menyerahkan pisau tajam itu untuk Sungmin.

Dengan gemetar Sungmin meraih pisau tersebut dan mendekapnya erat, ia sedikit beringsut ke belakang ketika Kyuhyun beralih mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. tanpa gerak dan suara Sungmin mengamati setiap pergerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan, dan terkejut ketika namja tampan itu menyuapkan makanan tersebut untuknya.

"Buka mulutmu, kau harus makan".

Tak ingin melakukan perlawanan yang membuat nyawanya melayang, Sungmin dengan perlahan membuka bibir mungilnya meski kedua matanya terpejam erat. Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali terkekeh melihat Sungmin kembali melakukan hal kekanakan. Kyuhyun begitu berhati-hati menyuapkan makan tersebut untuk Sungmin, sesekali ia mengamati ekspresi wajah baby face itu, mengantisipasi Sungminnya kembali merasakan takut.

Senyum menawannya kian terkembang menyadari Sungmin begitu patuh melahap suapan demi suapan makanan yang di berikannya, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati moment tersebut, Sungminnya terlihat sangat manis di matanya walau terkadang ia melihat bibir mungil itu tampak bergetar.

"Tak perlu takut denganku, lihat aku tidak menyakitimu bukan?". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap remahan makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya membuat namja cantik itu tersentak sekaligus menatap tak mengerti.

.

"Benarkah kau seorang Vampire?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa Near Dark Chap 3 hadiirr...

*Meski ditingkatin Ratednya jd M, tapi ceritanya untuk bulan ini masih berkisar di rated T chinguyaa...#hyoo siapa yang kemarin minta di jadiin rte M? ,

*Dhampyr itu keturunan Vampire tapi half blood. karena orang tuanya vampire yang menikah dengan manusia. ^^

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, Miyoori 29, KYUMINTS, Ria, Zahra Amelia, dessykyumin, pumpkinsparkyumin, zp, ChanMoody, Kim Yong Neul, Princess kyumin, me137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, motochika28, ZaAra eviLKyu, Princess Pumkins ELF, D'Jung, fishyank, namnam15, Glows Angel, MinChan137, winecoup137, Phia89, Kikkurone, Zhang Cao Bei, Rilianda Abelira, Jie Yoo Park137, SSungMine, najika bunny, AreynaSyndrome, KyuMin Child Clouds, Cungie Cho, minnie kyumin, Yujacha, deviyanti137, kyumin pu, SPREAD JOY137, fymuthia, adette, Mingre, asdfghjkyu, winecouple, Bunbunchan, Nilamevilee, ChoMingLove, ayyu annisa 1, mariels25, Maximumelf, KyuMin couple, evilbunny, sissy, evil vs bunny, Minhyunni1318, junghyo289, sitapumpkinelf, Zahra Anisa, Chlie hanariunnse, , sansankyu, 137Real Aiyu, choming, **dan para** Guest**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview dan mendukung ff ini di chap 2 kemarin

.

Author mengharapkan review readers di chap ini pleaseee ^^ biar semangat updatenya.

,

Annyeongg

Saranghaaaeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Rated: T**

**Previous Chapter**

"Tak perlu takut denganku, lihat aku tidak menyakitimu bukan?". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap remahan makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya membuat namja cantik itu tersentak sekaligus menatap tak mengerti.

.

"Benarkah kau seorang Vampire?"

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

Tubuh mungilnya kembali terbaring kala kedua lengan panjang nan kokoh itu memerangkapnya. Sungmin sempat berontak dan menjerit, namun belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat rasa paniknya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Mianhae...". Bisik pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin begitu tertegun mendengarnya, samar-samar ia merasakan ada perasaan luka yang meliputi kalimat tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar ketika Kyuhyun menarik selimut hingga batas dadanya kemudian berpaling hendak meninggalkannya.

"J-jeoggiyo".

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya, meski terdengar bergetar namun ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengajaknya bicara. Tentu dengan senang hati ia memutar tubuh demi menatap tawanan cantiknya itu.

"Ne?" . Tanyanya kemudian.

"Benarkah kau seorang vampire?".

Sorot obsidiannya seketika meredup, jika saja ia bisa memutar balikkan fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah makhluk nocturn tersebut mungkin ia dapat melangkah sedikit lebih dekat dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya. namun takdir berkehendak lain, dia dan Sungmin berbeda dalam segala hal. Dimensi keduanya seolah menjadi sekat tak berujung bagi kepercayaan Sungmin terhadapnya. Meski sejauh ini ia mencoba menjaga dan mencintai Sungmin, tapi tetap saja namja cantik itu menyimpan keyakinan bahwa makhluk sepertinya akan menjadi ancaman mengerikan untuknya.

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka Sungmin~ah". jawabnya getir, Kyuhyun masih berharap apa yang diucapkannya dapat sedikit meluruhkan rasa takut namja mungil itu, karena memang benar adanya Kyuhyun berbeda, dan ia memiliki nurani untuk mencintai.

Sungmin kembali meringkuk seraya meremas kuat selimutnya. Kalimat Kyuhyun semakin terdengar ambigu, kata berbeda itu mungkinkah lebih ganas dari makhluk penghisap darah tersebut.

"Sungmin~ah".

"..."

"Kau ingin tidur?". Sungmin dapat merasakan sapuan angin menerpa pipinya saat namja tampan itu mendekat. Ia menunduk dan makin menunduk, berharap namja Vampire itu lekas pergi. Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa takutnya.

"Bisakah kita kembali berbicara?". Tubuh mungilnya reflek berjengit, ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh bahunya. Ia benar-benar panik jika tangan itu merayap naik dan kembali mencekiknya seperti beberapa hari lalu. Dengan kalut Sungmin beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan pandangan penuh luka pemuda tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum getir, rasanya semakin mustahil merengkuh hati Sungmin. sudah 3 hari ini Sungmin bernafas di purinya, dan namja mungil itu tak kunjung meluruh bahkan semakin besar rasa takut yang dipendamnya.

Meski enggan, Pangeran Dhampyr itu melangkah menjauh. Sesaat ia menatap Sungmin lalu melenyapkan diri sebelum sesuatu dalam dadanya makin bergemuruh melihat raut ketakutan namja cantiknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin lekas membuka mata, ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan bergerak gusar mencari celah dari ruangan mewah tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku harus pergi". Gumamnya. Sembari meraba-raba dinding. Dan menyeringai puas ketika mendapati jendela besar berteralis logam mulia.

"Lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada jendela bodohmu ini". Sungmin mengangkat meja kecil di sisi ranjangnya kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghujam jendela tersebut.

Kedua matanya memicing licik kala membayangkan pecahan kaca mungkin akan bertabur indah karena ulahnya.

"Enyah Kau~

"BOOO!".

"A-AAHHH!". Sungmin terkejut bukan kepalang ketika seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik jendela, ia menjatuhkan mejanya dan merangkak mundur menjauhi sosok yang masih melayang-layang di luar jendela tersebut.

Ketakutannya makin memuncak saat sosok tersebut menembus dinding dan bersila manis di hadapannya. Sungmin ingin pingsan detik itu juga, namun kesadarannya masih tetap utuh meski ia berusaha menghempasnya.

"P-pergi". Lirih Sungmin seraya melindungi kepala dengan kedua lengannya.

"Sungminnie".

"M-mwo?". Sungmin lekas menegakkan kepala, dan menatap ragu namja di hadapannya. Beruntung, wajah manis dan senyuman menggemaskan namja itu mampu menyurutkan rasa takutnya.

"Kau tidak suka panggilan itu? bagaimana jika- Minimie? Mingming, atau~

"Bagaimana bisa kau?". Sergah Sungmin.

"Uhm?". Namja manis itu sedikit memiringkan kepala dan manatap Sungmin tak mengerti, masih dengan bersila ia beringsut makin mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau mengenalku?".

Spontan, namja manis itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. ia mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di muka Sungmin.

"Kau pendamping sepupuku, tentu saja aku mengenalmu...ah panggil aku Zelo".

Sungmin membelalak, ia tawanan di sini bukan pendamping dari siapapun. Makhluk macam apa yang seenaknya menculiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping di alam mengerikan tersebut.

"Pendamping?".

"Hooahh...akan sangat rumit jika aku yang menjelaskannya. Tanyakan semuanya pada Pangeran, aku ingin pergi".

"C-chankkaman". Sungmin menarik paksa jubah Zelo hingga membuat namja manis itu nyaris terjungkal.

"Aishh...lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus pergi Mingie". Rengek Zelo, kepalanya telah menembus dinding namun tubuhnya masih tertahan di dalam kamar karena cengkeraman Sungmin pada jubahnya.

"T-tidak...jangan meninggalkannku. Kau harus menjadi temanku adik kecil". Kekeuh Sungmin, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan Zelo kerena ia merasa nyaman berbicara dan dekat dengan namja manis itu.

"Yah! Pangeran...akan kemari, aku bisa celaka jika Dia mengetahui aku menelusup ke dalam purinya". Ujar Zelo seraya mengendus-endus udara disekelilingnya. Ia tau aroma tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

"Pangeran? N-nugu?".

"Tsk! Pangeranmu! Pendampingmu! Dia Cho Kyuhyun! sekarang lepaskan aku Mingming!".

Sungmin makin tercekat mendengarnya, kendati belum dapat mencernanya dengan baik namun dari kalimat tersebut ia bisa sedikit menyimpulkan. Dirinya akan menjadi pendamping makhluk yang hampir membunuhnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata erat dan kembali menarik Zelo lebih kuat.

"A-Andwae! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak ingin mati di sini...jebal~

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa dear?".

Kedua manik foxynya seketika terbuka lebar ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, Sungmin mengenal betul aroma dan suara sosok tersebut.

"Ze-zelo...". panggil Sungmin lirih, namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat menatap ke depan dan sosok Zelo tak ada di manapun, Ia hanya memeluk jubah hitam tak berpemilik.

"ZELOO!". Panggilnya lagi, berharap namja manis itu kembali dan membawanya pergi dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhh...hanya aku dan dirimu di tempat ini". Bisik Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

"Zeloo~ hiks".

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih, ia sepenuhnya mengetahui sepupunya menyelinap masuk ke dalam purinya. Aroma tubuh dan jubah hitam legam yang ditinggalkannya cukup membuatnya mendesis tajam, namun bukan hal itu yang mengusiknya melainkan, bagaimana mungkin Sungminnya lebih berhubungan baik dengan namja manis itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dear..".

"...".

"Baru sebentar meninggalkanmu, tapi aku sudah serindu ini. Sepertinya kau selalu hidup di dalam sini". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk menekan dadanya, namun hanya hening dan tubuh bergetar yang didapatkannya.

"Bicaralah padaku...aku ingin mendengar suaramu Sungmin~ah".

"B-biarkan aku pergi".

"Tidak". Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja mungil di hadapannya, biarlah Sungmin kembali menggigil takut, asal kalimat terkutuk itu tak terucap lagi dari bibirnya. Karena memang ia tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin per-gi Tuan...i-ini bukan tempatku".

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, ini rumahmu dan selamanya kau tetap hidup disini, denganku". Ujar Kyuhun lantang dengan penekanan kata di akhir.

Sungmin menggeliat dan mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi itu, seberapapun rasa takut yang dipendamnya, amarah dan kesal jauh lebih besar mendominasinya.

"Keluargaku! Kau memisahkanku dengan mereka!".

"Benar... karena kau milikku Sungmin~ah". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membelai lembut pipi Sungmin, ia masih berharap besar Sungmin menerima dirinya dan takdir yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak berhak melakukan semua ini terhadapku, kembalikan aku~

"Kau milikku!". Geramnya. Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin untuk di baringkannya di ranjang. Sebelum ia kembali melenyapkan diri lagi.

"Aku tidak akan sudi berbicara denganmu!". Teriak Sungmin, meski ia tau segala teriakan dan umpatan yang dilontarkannya tak kan berbuah apapun. Dirinya tetap terperangkap di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Tanpa bias cahaya matahari tanpa kicauan burung dan semerbak harum bunga yang kerap ia rasakan di dunianya.

* * *

**#######**

"Ssshh Appoo..". Rintih Zelo, ia begitu tertatih bangkit dan sesekali memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa remuk. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mencoba melakukan teleportasi untuk menghindari amukan Kyuhyun, namun kemampuannya belum sepenuhnya sempurna, terlebih Sungmin terus menerus mencengkeram jubahnya hingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?".

Zelo begitu terperangah mendengar desisan tajam di belakangnya, dan ia yakin betul tubuhnya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"M-mwo? melakukan apa? aku hanya lewat di purimu". Jawabnya setenang mungkin sembari menghempas seresah dan debu yang menempel di siku dan lututnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin-ku!".

Kali ini namja manis itu benar-benar jengah mendengarnya, ia selalu menjadi kambing hitam dalam prasangka dua pangeran Dhampyr jika berhubungan dengan pendamping mereka.

"Ck! Apa yang kulakukan? Apa kalian memperdulikannya?! Leherku pernah terplintir apa kau peduli? Pinggangku remuk apa kau juga peduli? Belum resmi menjadi pendamping kalian saja...tubuhku serasa hancur, apa yang akan terjadi denganku jika mereka benar-benar menjadi pendamping kalian Huh!". Racau Zelo tanpa jeda, ia terus bersungut kesal tak peduli pada Pangeran Dhampyrnya tampak mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan".

"Pangeran~

"Dengar Zelo, aku hanya terusik". Namja manis itu menggangkat sebelah alisnya, dan itu cukup mengisyaratkan Zelo nampaknya tak cukup baik menangkap kerisauannya. "A- maksudku. Bagaimana bisa kau mendekati Sungmin secepat itu, dia tampak menyukaimu". Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Apakah ucapanmu itu berarti kau cemburu denganku?".

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dalam. Meyakinkan Zelo bahwa dugaannya memang tepat sasaran.

"Bawa aku ke atas". Ucap Zelo tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?".

"Aisshh cepatlah Hyung~ ah Pangeran maksudku".

"Naiklah sendiri, bukankah sebelumnya kau bisa menyelinap dan menyentuhnya". Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aku gagal melakukan teleportasi, dan tubuhku masih sakit".

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak lidah, namun pada akhirnya ia merengkuh pinggang dongsaengnya dan dibawanya melesat ke atas.

* * *

**XXXX**

"Appa...Eomma Mianhae hiks...Sungjin~ah, apa kau mencari Hyung?". Gumam Sungmin, seraya mengusap kasar linangan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Minnieming".

Sungmin seketika tersentak mendengar suara ringan yang menyapanya, ia kenal betul suara tersebut...namja manis yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang dengannya.

"Zeloo~". Panggilnya sembari memutar tubuh, namun kedua foxynya seketika menatap sendu saat seorang pria tampan dengan segala keangkuhannya berdiri di samping Zelo. Dan ia benar-benar takut sekaligus terusik.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin cepat-cepat melangkah mendekat dan membelai lembut pipi namja cantik itu, namun Sungmin menepisnya dan lebih memilih berlari menjauh untuk memeluk Zelo.

"M-mingming...apa yang kau lakukan". Bisik Zelo panik, ia berusaha selembut mungkin melepas rengkuhan lengan Sungmin. dan sesekali mencuri pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Aura membunuh tercium kuat dari sosok Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Jangan meninggalkanku...aku takut di sini, Zelo~ah...kau temanku bukan?". Iba Sungmin dengan tatapan yang begitu memelas. Berulang kali ia melesakkan wajahnya di dada Zelo dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Mingie...pa-pangeran akan menjagamu di sini tak perlu takut". Zelo begitu gugup dengan tatapan menghunus Kyuhyun, dan makin menciut takut ketika Pangeran Dhampyr itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uhm?". Dengung Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan mata polos.

"P-pangeran...benar pangeran, i-ini...di belakangmu ini...dia Pangeranmu". Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, dan terperangah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. ia menggelang kasar dan makin menguatkan pelukannya, membuat Zelo makin mengucurkan keringat dingin, berulang kali namja manis itu berharap Kyuhyun tak membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu...orang itu bisa membunuhku". Bisik Zelo, masih berusaha melepas rengkuhan lengan Sungmin.

"Dear...apa kau lupa? Kau milikku". Ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Dengan mudahnya Pangeran Dhampyr itu melepas pelukan dua namja manis itu. dan menahan Sungmin dengan menangkup pipi Chubbynya, mencegah namja cantik itu meronta ingin menggapai-gapai tubuh Zelo.

"Mingming...lihat Pangeranmu, dia lebih tampan dibandingkan diriku...aku tak mungkin membalas cintamu, karena kau miliknya...mianhae, aku tau kau menaruh perasaan besar untukku, tapi sekali lagi~

SLAPPP

Sebuah lecutan angin hitam sekatika menukik turun dan menampar keras kepala Zelo. namja manis itu pun menggosok kasar puncak kepalanya seraya meraung kesakitan.

"Aisshh HYUNG!..ssshh...appooohh!".

"Kau sama sekali tak membantuku! Sungmin tak mencintaimu, anak ini hanya merasa nyaman denganmu!". Seru Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat namja mungil yang terus menerus meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

Zelo mengerucutkan bibir kesal, ia bangkit dan mendekati Sungmin yang begitu menggigil dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak membuatnya nyaman denganmu?". Tukas Zelo sambil menepuk pelan kepala namja cantik yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Sudah kulakukan semampuku...anak ini tak pernah melihat dan mendengarku".

"Semampumu apanya?! Yah! jangan mendekapnya sekuat itu...kau hanya membuatnya semakin takut Pangeran".

Kyuhyun menurut, ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata erat.

"Tatap mataku Sungmin~ah". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pelan mata Sungmin. Ia mengulas senyuman hangat kala namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya, meski nyatanya pancaran dua manik foxy itu masih terlihat nanar.

"Lepaskan aku...ku mohon biarkan aku pergi". Rintihan Sungmin begitu menebas telak relung hatinya, Kyuhyun nyaris tak mampu lagi bertahan pada kesabarannya. Ia kembali mendekap Sungmin tak memperdulikan rintihan memelas itu kembali mengalun dari bibir mungilnya.

"Rumahmu sekarang di sini Dear".

"Tidak...tidak, ini bukan rumahku...kau menculikku! Aku ingin pulang...aku~

"SUNGMIN!".

Sungmin seketika mencelos dan bungkam mendengar gertakkan keras itu, tubuhnya tak lagi meronta seperti beberapa saat lalu, namja cantik itu cukup beku di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh mengapa kau membentaknya seperti itu, sikapmu buruk sekali Pangeran". Zelo beralih merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan memberinya pelukan lembut.

Pemandangan yang cukup kontras, Sungmin tampak begitu tenang dan damai dalam pelukan Zelo. membuat Kyuhyun berdecih geram, ia hendak kembali menarik Sungmin namun secepat kilat Zelo menahannya.

"Biarkan Minnieming bermain denganku, kau tau bukan? Dia menganggapku teman, akan kuusahakan anak ini mengenal baik dirimu".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu setelahnya mengangguk paham. Mungkin ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Zelo. Sungminnya butuh teman untuk diajak berkomunikasi dengan baik, meskipun bukan dengan dirinya. Setidaknya Zelo dapat membuat namja cantik itu sedikit demi sedikit mampu menerima kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja Sungmin denganmu, aku akan kembali setelah malam menjelang". Tukas Kyuhyun, ia melenyapkan diri setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Dia begitu lembut terhadapmu, mengapa kau harus takut?". Ucap Zelo seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin. namun tiba-tiba tubuh namja cantik itu merosot dan memeluk erat kakinya.

"Z-zelo ku mohon tolong aku, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Pulangkan aku ke tempatku...ku mohon".

Zelo tampak menggeleng pelan, ia merengkuh lengan Sungmin dan di bawanya untuk berdiri. Berulang kali namja manis itu menggumamkan kata maaf seraya menyeka linangan air mata di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Mianhae...ini sudah menjadi takdirmu Mingie, tinggalah di sini untuk selamanya".

"Takdir? Tidak ini bukan takdirku!". Elak Sungmin.

"Perlahan kau akan mengerti, ah sebaiknya aku mengajakmu berkeliling saja".

"tapi~

"Sshhh...aku tak mungkin membawamu kembali ke duniamu. Tapi percayalah kau akan menyukai tempat ini bahkan akan mencintainya".

Sungmin hanya diam, dan mencoba untuk mendengarnya. Meski sebenarnya hatinya terus berontak ingin kembali, namun apa daya jikapun ia melawan sudah dipastikan nyawanya akan lenyap di tangan Kyuhyun seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

"Ze-Zeloo!". Pekik Sungmin panik, ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas.

"Tenanglah, kau akan bersenang-senang denganku. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik di kerajaan ini".

.

.

.

Sungmin terkikik kecil dan begitu berbinar ketika Zelo membawanya terbang untuk merasakan aliran dingin namun lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia menjerit takjub begitu melihat objek yang begitu indah dan memikatnya. Bersama namja manis itu rupanya lebih menyenangkan dari apapun.

.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bunga itu bernyanyi eohh?". Pekik Sungmin begitu mendengar lantunan nada indah ketika melintas di atas hamparan bunga.

"Tentu saja, dan hanya dapat kau temui di alam ini".

"Bisakah aku memetiknya satu tangkai saja?".

"O..o. Tidak Mingie, bunga itu penghisap darah...jangan terpikat pada keindahannya, ingat aku membawamu kemari untuk menunjukkan tempat-tempat terlarang bagimu".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh dan mendengar dengan seksama setiap ucapan Zelo. Ia benar-benar puas mengelilingi sebagian kecil kerajaan Dhampyr itu. tak terhitung berapa jam mereka melayang di udara hingga ia merasa lelah dan meminta Zelo untuk berhenti.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Zelo tiba-tiba. sesekali ia terkikik geli melihat Sungmin begitu gemetar melihat ke bawah. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di dahan tertinggi dari pohon pinus.

"A-aku tidak tau, tapi apa yang ku lihat tadi benar-benar indah".

"Baguslah, ingat baik-baik tempat terlarang untukmu".

"Uhm".

Sungmin mengangguk paham, dan memejamkan matanya seraya meremas kuat lengan Zelo untuk menguatkan pegangannya.

.

.

"Ah tunggu...untuk apa sebenarnya aku di sini?"

Zelo terkikik kecil mendengarnya, ia beralih menatap lekat Sungmin seraya menepuk kepala namja cantik itu.

"Karena kau pendamping Pangeran Kyuhyun...dan bangsa kami sangat bergantung padamu".

"Apa kalian gila? Aku tak ingin menjadi pendamping Vampire?". Sergah Sungmin seketika.

"Aisshh...kami Dhampyr bukan Vampire! Ya walaupun terlihat mirip tapi kami berbeda Minnieming...dan mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi pendampingnya, itu takdirmu!".

"Aku tak bisa menjadi pendampingnya Zelo~ah, aku namja".

"Tak masalah kau namja. Bangsa kami tak terpaut gender".

"Aishh tapi itu~

"Ya! Ketauilah, Pangeran Kyuhyun tengah sekarat saat ini... hanya manusia Rose Blood yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Dan manusia itu kau Mingming".

"Mwooo?".

Dhampyr muda itu kembali menghela nafas berat, bukan hal yang mudah menjelaskan segalanya secara sempurna pada Sungmin. ia beralih merengkuh pinggang namja cantik itu dan kembali membawanya melesat.

"Mungkin bagimu terdengar mengerikan untuk saat ini. Tapi terima takdirmu, dan cintai Kyuhyun".

"Apa kau gila?!".

"Tsk! Jangan banyak bicara, sebaiknya kita kembali ke purimu. Hari sudah petang- aku rasa Kyuhyun hyung sudah menunggumu".

.

.

.

"Zelo berjanjilah kau akan mengunjungiku setiap hari". Bisik Sungmin lirih ketika tiba di puri Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia melirik was-was pada namja tampan yang menyilangkan kaki di sebuah sofa besar, ia tau namja itu tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Huh? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Pangeranmu tidak akan mengizinkannya".

"Tapi aku~

"Zelo sebaiknya kau lekas kembali, sepertinya Sungmin sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini".

Sungmin seketika membeku ketika mendengar ucapan tegas itu, ia meremas kuat-kuat tangan Zelo, tak menginginkan Dhampyr manis itu menggeser tubuhnya satu inchipun.

"Aku harus pulang, kau bisa kapanpun mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling. Dia lebih hebat dibandingkan diriku. Kau akan menyukainya Mingie...Yya, aku sedang kelaparan saat ini, lepaskan tanganmu atau kau menjadi mangsaku".

Pelan tapi pasti Zelo melepas remasan tangan Sungmin, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sungmin menggeleng kasar dan kembali terisak. Namun dirinyapun tak dapat berbuat banyak, Sungmin harus mengenal dan menerima Kyuhyun secepatnya.

"Annyeong Mingming".

.

.

Sungmin menghentakkan kaki antara rasa kesal dan takut. Berkali-kali ia melirik Kyuhyun dan hanya isakkan lemah yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya kala kedua tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Dear?".

"A-aku ingin tidur". Ucap Sungmin seraya melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. ia cepat-cepat merangkak ke atas ranjang dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali menghela nafas berat, kendati demikian ia tetap mengulas senyum lembut. Sungmin tak lagi meronta dan berontak ingin pulang, dan itu cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Baiklah selamat tidur...aku akan menjagamu dari sini". Kyuhyun berujar lembut sembari memposisikan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sungmin sedikit berdebar melihat siluet tinggi itu begitu menawan jika bertahta di sofanya. Benar-benar seorang Pangeran. Meski tak sama persis dengan sosok Pangeran yang kerap ia baca dari buku dongeng semasa kecil.

Lambat laun kedua kelopak matanyaa begitu berat untuk sekedar dikedipkan. Sosok Kyuhyun pun semakin buram dalam jarak pandangnya. Sungmin benar-benar mengantuk saat ini, dan ia lekas memejamkan mata setelah sebelumnya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis.

Menyadari Sungmin telah terlelap, Kyuhyun lekas melesat mendekati namja cantiknya. Pangeran Dhampyr itu begitu terpana mengamati wajah damai dihadapannya, perlahan ia merunduk dan menyesap lembut bibir Cherry Sungmin. Selalu seperti ini, ia dapat menyentuh Sungmin dengan tenang hanya pada saat namja cantik itu terlelap.

"Sungmin~ah". Panggilnya lirih, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin hanya menggeliat kecil. Ia beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, mencoba meresapi desiran darah hangat yang mengalir dalam tubuh mungil itu, sebelum Sungmin benar-benar terbangun.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Sungmin lewati dengan tetap berkutat dalam kesendiriannya di dalam kamar tersebut. Terhitung hampir 1 bulan ia mendekam dalam puri tersebut, meski sebenarnya namja cantik itu tak sepenuhnya sendiri karena kyuhyun selalu menemaninya bahkan kerap mengajaknya berbicara. Namun Sungmin tak pernah peduli, dan terus mengabaikannya bagaikan mayat hidup. Dan berkali-kali pula ia mengumpat lirih, karena Zelo tak kunjung mengunjunginya.

Akan tetapi rasa takutnya perlahan memudar, terlihat jelas namja cantik itu sering melengos kesal jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya memulai suatu pembicaraan. Seperti saat ini...ia membiarkan Pangeran Dhampyr itu berbicara dan menghibur dirinya seorang diri.

"Sungmin~ah, kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?". Kyuhyun menatap redup namja cantik yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Pelan tapi pasti ia melangkah mendekat dan sedikit menyibak selimut Sungmin.

"Bangun, dan lekaslah makan". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, dengan lembut ia mengguncang bahu Sungmin. Pangeran Dhampyr itu dapat mendengar Sungmin berdecak kesal, dan kembali menggulung tubuh dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyuapimu lagi?"

"..."

"Aku sendiri yang memilihkan makanan ini untukmu, kau akan menyukainya...cepat bangun dan lihatlah".

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyuman getir, kala namja cantik itu tak sedikitpun meresponnya.

"Ahh rasanya ingin menjadi manusia saja, dan menghabiskan makanan ini seorang diri. Kau tidak tertarik dengan aroma lezat ini eum?".

"Pergi!"

Memberi makan Sungmin rupanya tak semudah mememberi makan kelelewar peliharaannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian meletakkan piring Sungmin di mejanya. Berulang kali Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengelus surai lembut Sungmin dan lagi-lagi ia mendengar lengkingan geram Sungmin meski nyatanya terdengar goyah karena gemetar.

"Baiklah...aku tidak akan mengusikmu, cepatlah makan". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin~ah, aku membawakan kelinci-kelinci kecil ini untukmu". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepas beberapa ekor kelinci putih. Dan ia mengulas senyum lembut melihat Sungmin tampak begitu antusias memeluk binatang berbulu halus itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?". Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, ia masih setia mengamati wajah berbinar di hadapannya.

"Kau tampak seperti mereka Sungmin~ah, terlalu menggemaskan". Ungkapnya lagi, namun namja cantik itu masih saja mengabaikannya.

"Ah aku rasa kau benar-benar menyukai mereka, kapan kau akan memelukku seperti itu?...kuharap secepatnya". Ucap Kyuhyun, lebih untuk menghibur dirinya. Meski dadanya bergemuruh karena terus di abaikan, namun senyum dan tawa Sungmin lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Tersenyumlah terus seperti itu, kau sangat mempesona jika tersenyum".

Tidak ada jawaban, perlahan Sungmin beringsut menjauhinya sembari memeluk kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan di luar?aku rasa malam ini bulan bersinar cukup indah...akan ku bawa kau ke puncak puri ini untuk melihatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Awwh...Appo!".

Kyuhyun seketika terperangah mendengar pekikkan Sungmin, dan menggeram berat ketika menghirup aroma darah yang merembas di ujung jari namja cantik itu. kedua matanya memejam erat berusaha meredam hasrat untuk menerjang tubuh Sungmin dan menghisap habis darah Rose Blood yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Berkali-kali Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengepalkan kuat tangannya, masih terus berusaha seteguh mungkin memegang kesadarannya. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia kembali membuka mata kemudian menatap teduh Sungmin.

"Kemarikan tanganmu". Titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan makin menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Tangan kananya masih terus ia bekap di antara lengan dan perutnya. Tak peduli darah dari bekas gigitan binatang pengerat itu makin merembas mengotori bajunya.

"Biar kulihat lukanya Dear".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menghela nafas pelan melihat Sungmin tak jua meluruh dan makin menghindarinya. ia menarik paksa tangan kanan Sungmin mencoba mengamati luka menganga di ujung jarinya. Beberapa kali ia mengerutkan dahi ketika namja cantik di hadapannya tak berhnti meronta dan menjerit untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa kau tak melihatnya...darahnya semakin banyak keluar...tenangkan dirimu". Ucap Kyuhyun gusar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengulum telunjuk Sungmin di dalam mulutnya dan menghisap rembasan darah itu selembut mungkin. Meski ia dapat dengan mudah mengobati luka Sungmin dengan tenaga magisnya, namun Pengeran Dhampyr itu berusaha melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan manusia pada umumnya saat menangani luka semacam itu. Ia begitu yakin betingkah layaknya manusia, mungkin dapat membuat Sungmin sedikit akrab dengannya.

"A-ANDWAEEE! Jangan menghisapnya Pangeran! Hiks...Lepas!".

"Darahnya sudah berhenti, lihatlah". Kyuhyun memperlihatkan telunjuk tersebut dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Sungmin tampak mengerjap polos.

"Kau t-tidak menghisap habis darahku?".

"Apa?".

"Bukankah Vampire akan menghisap habis darah mangsanya?".

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, ia mengacak pelan surai hitam Sungmin dan beralih membaringkan tubuh di ranjang besarnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, aku berbeda dengan mereka Sungmin, dan lagi - kau bukan mangsaku, kau pendampingku". Tukas Kyuhyun lugas sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming, ia masih menatap lekat luka di ujung jarinya. Sedikit aneh dengan perilaku makhluk di seberangnya. Seharusnya Vampire tak bisa berhenti untuk menghisap darah manusia seperti yang selama ini diyakininya. Namun pembawaan Kyuhyun terlihat tenang bahkan begitu berkharisma.

"Baguslah...rasa takutmu padaku mulai hilang, aku menyukainya, Dan oh...kau tadi memanggilku Pangeran? Itu terdengar menyenangkan sekali...tapi aku masih berharap kau memanggilku Kyuhyun".

"Apa kau tak tertarik dengan darahku?". Tanya Sungmin lirih, perlahan ia beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu mengabaikan setiap gumaman Kyuhyun. ia masih terfokus pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dalam pikiannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit, ia menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan kemudian menatap lekat namja mungil yang merangkak ke arahnya. Meski begitu polos, namun dengan senang hati ia meladeni pertanyaan pendamping cantiknya itu.

"Sangat tertarik, kau memiliki darah yang begitu ranum dan harum".

"Tapi kau tidak menghisapnya?".

"Apa kau ingin aku menghisap darahmu? Kemarikan lehermu kalau begitu". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai tajam

Sungmin terperangah mendengarnya, ia kembali merangkak ke belakang berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jikapun aku ingin tentu sudah ku lakukan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Sungmin~ah".

"5 tahun?". Sungmin tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut, perlahan ia beringsut ke atas ranjang dan menatap lekat-lekat namja yang terbaring di sisinya.

"Aku mengincarmu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu"

Namja cantik itu menautkan alis, mencoba menerka-nerka tujuan Kyuhyun mengincarnya. Dan ia baru saja ingat, bahwa ia adalah pendamping. Tentu saja Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengincarnya.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan taringmu?". Ucap Sungmin polos, ia makin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengamati dengan seksama bibir merah di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap heran dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin terhadapnya, namja mungil itu tampaknya mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian menyeringai menunjukkan dua taring tajamnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Vampire". Gumam Sungmin lirih, sesungguhnya ia begitu berjengit takut melihat dua taring tersebut.

"Aku memang keturunan Vampire, tentu saja terlihat sama".

Sungmin mengangguk paham, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Haruskah aku menjadi pendampingmu?". Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, itu mutlak".

Namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya, rasanya terlalu berat menerima kenyataan tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan itu memang takdirnya.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?".

Sungmin tampak mengerjap polos namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu mengulas senyuman tipis. Namun cukup menggetarkan hati seorang pangeran di sisinya.

"Tidak...aku rasa kau orang yang baik". Jawabnya sembari membaringkan tubuh di samping Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau melihatnya sejak dulu Dear".

"Tapi kau hampir membunuhku". Telak Sungmin, membuat tatapan dua obsidan di hadapannya berubah sendu.

"Mianhae...tapi itu bukan aku, percayalah". Kyuhyun begitu berhati-hati membawa jemarinya untuk membelai wajah Sungmin. Berharap namja cantik itu tetap tenang menerima sentuhannya.

"Lupakan".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajah Sungmin tak lagi pasi saat berbicara dengannya, terlebih tubuh mungil itu juga tak terlihat gemetar ketika disentuhnya. Apapun itu...perasaanya benar-benar menghangat melihat perubahan sikap namja cantiknya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, apa kau mengizinkannya?".

Sungmin sedikit tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan dan beringsut masuk ke dalam rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah selama ini Pangeran Dhampyr itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, jadi tak ada alasan untuk kembali menaruh rasa takut pada sosok tampan itu. Sekali lagi...ia harus mencoba menerima takdirnya.

Cukup lama keduanya mempertahankan posisi tersebut, Sungminpun diam tak bergeming. Pelukan Kyuhyun terlalu hangat untuknya dan Sungmin merasa tak asing dengan kehangatan tersebut.

"Tubuhmu hangat". Gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Apa kau menyukainya?".

"Sepertinya aku selalu merasakan kehangatan ini, saat tertidur".

'_Karena aku selalu memelukmu saat kau tidur Dear'_. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali membuka matanya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Pangeran...benarkah kau sekarat?".

Kyuhyun tampak terperangah mendengarnya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut, mencoba sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang di hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Uhm...benar, aku sekarat. Karena iblis dalam tubuhku". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia sedikit mengernyit kala jantungnya berdetak kuat karena menyebut kata iblis.

"Iblis? Apakah sosok itu yang ingin membunuhku waktu itu?...apa makhluk itu bisa lenyap dari tubuhmu".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Rose Blood dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Tapi dengan apa kau melenyapkannya? Apa itu berhubungan denganku?". Tanya Sungmin lagi, rasa ingin taunya muncul begitu saja...dan ia benar-benar tertarik menyelami kehidupan Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Dengan tubuhmu Dear".

"Mwo?".

"Hanya jika kau bersedia menyelamatkanku, sudahlah sebaiknya kita tidur saja, aku terlalu senang memelukmu seperti ini".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh, ia makin meringkuk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Mingming...Minnieming...aku datang!...O-omooo...kalian sedang berpelukan?". Pekik Zelo ketika menginjakkan kaki di puri Pangeran Dhampyrnya. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil melihat Sungmin terlelap begitu nyaman dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau kemari...kau bisa membangunkannya". Bisik Kyuhyun gusar, berkali-kali ia mengibaskan tangannya meminta sepupunya itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Syal buatan Ratu untuk Mingming, Ah Pangeran...bukankah ini kemajuan yang pesat?".

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung saja?". Zelo mengangguk antusias, dan ia pun cukup senang melihatnya. "Entahlah, aku merasa anak ini mencoba untuk menerimaku". Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun begitu berhati-hati menggerakkan sebelah tanganya hendak mengambil syal buatan ibunya dari tangan Zelo. Namun tiba-tiba dadanya kembali memanas, Kyuhyun secepat mungkin menghempas pelukannya. Hingga membuat Sungmin nyaris jatuh terjerembab jika saja Zelo tak menangkapnya.

"Unghh". Lenguh Sungmin seraya mengucek matanya, ia belum mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba kedua manik foxynya membulat lebar ketika mendapati wajah Zelo di hadapannya.

.

"Arghh~". Erang Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan tertatih menjauhi dua namja manis itu dan berkali-kali ia membenturkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Hyung gwaenchana?". Seru Zelo panik.

"Men-jauh...Ughh! Arghhtt". Titah Kyuhyun di sela-sela raungannya. Berulang kali ia memberi isyarat pada Zelo untuk menjauh dengan tatapan dan gerakan tangan gemetarnya.

"P-pangeran". Gumam Sungmin, ia meremas kuat lengan Zelo ketika melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Meski kedua taringnya telah mencuat dan mata yang terus berpendar merah, namun Pangeran Dhampyr itu terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan kondisinya tersebut. Dan lagi, tampak darah segar mengalir dari sela bibirnya.

"Zelo apa yang terjadi dengannya?". Pekik Sungmin panik, ia semakin kalut melihat Kyuhyun meringkuk tak berdaya di atas lantai. Terlebih sulur-sulur hitam tampak menyelimuti tubuh Pangeran bungsu itu, dan ia tak tahan lagi untuk menolong Kyuhyun meski jauh dalam dirinya ketakutannya tak terbendung lagi. karena sosok Kyuhyun saat ini adalah sosok yang nyaris membunuhnya.

"Mingie! Jangan mendekatinya!".

"Dia kesakitan...mengapa kau diam saja!". Racau Sungmin seraya melepas kasar rengkuhan tangan Zelo.

Benar, ucapan Zelo memang menyadarkannya, ia bisa terbunuh jika mendekat. namun kondisi Kyuhyun tak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menepis rasa takutnya dan kembali melangkah untuk meraih Kyuhyun.

.

GREP

Akan tetapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh Kyuhyun. Seseorang telah lebih dahulu merengkuh perutnya dan menariknya untuk menghindari Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Menjauh darinya Sungmin". Bisik orang itu. dalam sekejap tubuh mungilnya telah berpindah ke sisi Zelo.

Sungmin masih mengerjap tak mengerti dengan runtutan kejadan di hadapannya. Bahkan ketika sosok kekar itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi, ia masih terperangah tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang membawanya? Apa pangeran baik-baik saja?". Racau Sungmin kalut, berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh...ia benar-benar mencemaskan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Dia Yong Guk Hyung, Pangeran sulung di kerajaan ini. Tenanglah untuk sementara ini Kyuhyun Hyung akan baik-baik saja bersamanya". Ucap Zelo seraya memandang sendu langit gelap dari balik jendela puri itu.

"Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan sekarat?". Gumam Sungmin lirih. Ia kembali mengingat betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun mempertahankan kesadarannya dari aura hitam pekat yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Benar...iblis dalam tubuhnya semakin kuat. Kau dan Pangeran Kyuhyun harus segera mungkin melakukan penyatuan".

"Penyatuan?".

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chaaa Near Dark Chap 4 hadiiirrr.

Iyaa selama bulan puasa ratenya masih T kok Chingguu ^^

dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , KYUMINTS , hatakehanahungry , bbang2chan , Zahra Amelia , winecoup137 , pumpkinsparkyumin , bunnyblack136 , Miyoori 29 , wyda joyer, gamegyumin, ChanMoody, Najika bunny, Shywona489 , Bunbunchan , Chlie hanariunnse , Dina dindra dini, SSungMine, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Phia89, Yc K.S.H , Gyumina , nova137 , freychullie, ReeGirlz0312 , minnie kyumin, Princess kyumin , dessykyumin , kyumin pu, YoonHera , Kim Yong Neul , riesty137 , deviyanti137 , Kim Min Ah , Chikyumin, StepName, ZaAra eviLKyu , nurwakhidah93 , Glows Kyumin Angel, sissy, dJOYers , Narunaru bofi , 137Real Aiyu, reaRelf, reva kyuminelf , minimin ming, Princess Pumkins ELF , winecouple, ayyu annisa1, ryeosomNia14 , leefairy, KyoKMS26, Minhyunni1318 , Maximumelf, evil vs bunny , KyuMin Child Clouds , lee sunri hyun, thiafumings , adette , I was a Dreamer, lemonade, sitapumpkinelf , Rilianda Abelira, evilbunny , Yujacha , Holeinyourface, sansankyu, keykyu, , dan para Guest**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview di chap 3 kemarin

tetep Dukung FF ini dengan mereview neee...Saranghaeee

Author mengharap readers revw di chap ini pleaseeee

biar authornya semngat update.

Annyeooooong

Hugggg


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Rated: T**

**Previous Chapter**

"Benar...iblis dalam tubuhnya semakin kuat. Kau dan Pangeran Kyuhyun harus segera mungkin melakukan penyatuan".

"Penyatuan?".

,

,

,

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran, kalimat Dhampyr muda itu seakan masih berupa simpul absurd. Terlalu ambigu untuk dicerna logikanya. Bagaimana mungkin membunuh iblis dengan hanya melakukan penyatuan...dan lagi, penyatuan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi balik semua misteri pelik semacam itu. Sungmin hanyalah manusia biasa...tak tau dan tak pernah ingin terlibat pada masalah mengerikan, dalam artian...nyawanya turut terancam.

Ini bukan dunianya...ini bukan hidupnya. Sungmin tak ingin mencampuri urusan makhluk mitologi itu...berkali-kali ia berharap Tuhan mengembalikan dirinya ke kehidupan yang layak, menjalani hari-harinya sebagaimana mestinya...seorang namja yang berbaur dengan manusia normal lainnya.

"Apa itu berarti aku akan menjadi persembahan di alam ini. lalu setelahnya aku mati?".

"M-mwo?...Aishhh mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? kami tak mungkin serendah itu menjadikanmu tumbal Sungminnie". Zelo menghela nafas berat, ia tak pernah menduga seorang manusia memiliki hati yang penuh prasangka buruk. Bahkan terlalu sulit untuk di taklukkan...mengingat Pangeran Dhampyrnya pun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa melangkah lebih dekat dengan manusia menggemaskan itu.

"Lalu apa maksud dari penyatuan itu, jika bukan menjadikanku persembahan iblis?".

"Aku tak tau kalian para manusia menyebutnya apa. Tapi yang jelas...kau harus menyatukan tubuh dan darahmu dengan Pangeran Kyuhyun." Ujar Zelo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit ragu melihat raut wajah Sungmin makin tertekuk kusut. Entahlah...wajah itu karna tak mengerti atau memang karna menahan takut.

"Menyatukan tubuh dan darah?...jadi aku harus berpelukan dengan pangeran lalu mencampur darah kami? Aneh sekali... itu konyol!".

Zelo menepuk jidatnya jengah, anak ini polos atau memang bodoh. Mungkin dirinya harus sedikit memaklumi sifat Sungmin. selain keras kepala...namja cantik itu selalu menerka semua hal berdasarkan pemikiran dan keinginan hatinya sendiri, harus benar-benar berkepala dingin menghadapinya. Semua akan diterima dengan baik dan sempurna oleh Sungmin seiring berjalannya waktu...dan cepat atau lambat manusia Rose Blood itu akan mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya, seperti yang diyakininya selama ini.

"Tidak hanya berpelukan...kau akan melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Sudah...jangan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tau? umur 70 tahun...terlalu muda di alam ini".

Sungmin tak sekalipun mendengar semua tutur kata Zelo. Hanya kalimat melakukan hubunga intim yang di dengarnya dengan baik dan itu cukup mengguncang benak dan hatinya. ia merasa terhina...dirinya namja normal tak mungin mencintai bahkan melakukan hubungan intim dengan sesama jenis, terlebih dirinya sudah pasti menjadi yang diraskukki... terlalu menjijikan dan mengerikan jika di bayangkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhubungan intim dengannya! Tidak akan pernah!". Teriak Sungmin lantang.

"Tapi kau pendampingnya, dan hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya Mingming".

"Menjadi pendamping tak harus melakukan sex! Aku cukup mendampinginya di tahtanya...hanya itu saja. Aku cukup terkekang di sini...dan aku tak ingin direndahkan lebih buruk lagi! seharusnya kalian memperlakukanku dengan baik agar nyaman tinggal di sini...bukankah Pangeramu sendiri yang menculikku dan menginginkanku mencintai tempat ini!".

Zelo kembali menghela nafas berat. Tabiat buruk Sungmin kambuh lagi...sangat-sangat keras kepala dan egois. "Kau harus menyelamatkannya, ku mohon".

"Cukup! Aku ingin tidur! Tinggalkan diriku sendiri Zelo".

Namja manis itu memilih untuk bungkam, dan memandang sendu siluet Sungmin yang bergerak gusar beringsut ke dalam selimutnya. Ia sedih...ia kecewa melihat teman bermainnya hanya memandang kehidupannya sendiri tanpa menyadari seseorang sangat membutuhkannya agar tetap hidup.

"Baiklah". Singkat Zelo, dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya lenyap bersama hembusan angin malam.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat-erat, sesekali tubuhnya bergerak resah di dalam selimutnya. Ia memang meringkuk dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari suara sekecil apapun, namun dalam hatinya begitu besar memendam rasa bersalah. Ada sebentuk penyesalan yang merongrong dadanya. Tak seharusnya ia berbicara kasar dan selantang itu pada Zelo. Dan kata terakhir yang di dengarnya dari Dhampyr muda itu, begitu sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Mianhae Pangeran...".

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap sendu objek luar jendela bertralis emas itu , tak ada yang menarik di hari ini... Hanya derak ranting pohon yang di dengarnya dan tumpukan hidangan lezat di meja makannya. segalanya begitu sepi dan membosankan, berkali-kali ia memalingkan wajah ke sebuah sofa merah di sebrangnya...berharap seorang namja tampan bertahta di atasnya dan menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman hangat. namun rasanya percuma...hampir dua hari ini ia duduk termangu, mempoutkan bibir dan mendengus kesal kala menanti Pngeran Dhampyr itu muncul.

Sungmin tak terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya, di hari-hari kemarin Kyuhyun selalu menemani tiap detiknya di puri itu, namun semenjak munculnya sulur-sulur hitam malam itu...Kyuhyun tak berada di sekelilingnya. Samar-samar ia merasa kehilangan dalam dirinya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Pangeran Dhampyr itu, bahkan merasakan pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak merindukannya!". Jerit Sungmin untuk kesekian kali, berkali-kali ia melawan hati yang terus berbisik...hanya Pangeran itu yang dibutuhkannya dan hanya Pangeran itu yang dirindukannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin semakin gusar menunggu, Kyuhyun tak juga menampilkan batang hidungnya. Dengan kesal namja cantik itu merebahkan tubuh di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan hampa. Tak jarang jemari lentiknya mengusap kasar rembasan kristal bening yang tiba-tiba meleleh dari sudut matanya. Entahlah...rasanya segalanya begitu menyesakkan, saat tak melihat Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Minnieming".

Sunngmin sedikit terperangah melihat seorang Dhampyr muda tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di langit-langit kamarnya. namun detik kemudian, sorot manik foxynya berubah redup. Ia kecewa...Bukan Kyuhyun yang datang.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?". Ujar Zelo sembari melirik tumpukan makanan Sungmin yang tak tersentuh secuilpun.

"Apa dia membuangku?". Lirih Sungmin seraya berbaring membelakangi Zelo.

Dhampyr muda itu mengernyit mendengarnya, begitu jelas kesedihan yang meliputi tutur kata tersebut.

"Dia? Kyuhyun Hyung maksudmu?".

"...".

Zelo tersenyum penuh arti, sikap diam Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya...bahwa namja cantik itu tengah merindukan Pangerannya.

"Kau merindukannya Minnieming".

"A-ani!".

Meski namja cantik itu menyangkal, Zelo memahami apa yang tengah di rasakan Sungmin. gerak gerik penuh gelisah itu terlalu menunjukkan manusia itu tengah bimbang menghadapi hatinya.

"Pangeran tidak membuangmu, hanya saja...iblis itu masih menguasai tubuhnya dan kau~

"Bawa aku melihatnya!". Sergah Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"M-mwo? Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya...bahkan mungkin kau akan membenci apa yang kau lihat".

"Ku mohon Zelo...aku ingin melihatnya".

Zelo terdiam, melihat sorot mata itu begitu pias. namun detik berikutnya ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis.

"Tidak mau, bukankah kau tak merindukannya Minnieming".

Kedua foxynya seketika membulat lebar, Sungmin cepat-cepat memegang tangan Zelo dan menggeleng kasar. "A-aku merindukannya Zelo". Ungkapnya kemudian.

Kikikan riang itu membuncah, Zelo terlalu senang mendengar pengakuan namja cantik di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih, Dhampyr muda itu merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan di bawanya menuju istana utama.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan banyak bicara di sana, iblis itu bisa mendengarmu". Tukas Zelo, saat keduanya sampai di balkon istana.

"Iblis? Itu hanya tentakel-tentakel hitam, aku rasa itu bukan iblis".

"Aisshh...kau keras kepala sekali! Itu iblis Mingie, kau akan melihatnya dengan jelas nanti. Sekarang diamlah...kita akan masuk".

.

.

.

Dadanya kembang kempis menyaksikan hal mengerikan semacam itu, Sungmin bahkan menjunjung tinggi keyakinannya...bahwa magis, iblis atau makhluk mitologi itu mustahil. namun apa yang di hadapkannya saat ini, begitu telak mematahkan keteguhan logikanya.

Baru kemarin ia mencoba menerima kenyataan, dirinya hidup berdampigan dengan makhluk Dhampyr...dan detik ini ia kembali meneguk ludah payah menyaksikan jelmaan iblis dalam bentuk sulur-sulur hitam pekat, yang menjerat setiap jengkal tubuh pria tampan itu. Bahkan samar-samar ia melihat makhluk mengerikan menyeringai di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan hitam yang mencengkeram kuat leher Pangeran bungsu itu.

"Pangeran". Lirih Sungmin, suaranya begitu tercekat menatap siluet miris jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun tengah tertahan di sebuah dinding besar dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terantai. Begitu terbatas pergerakan yang dilakukannya, hanya tubuh dan kepalanya yang kerap bergerak kasar, membentur dinding.

"Pangeran!" Panggil Sungmin lagi, kedua kakinya memaksa melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. namun pegangan tangan Zelo terlampau kuat menahannya.

"Zelo bawa anak itu menjauh dari sini!". Titah Yong Guk, ketika mendengar pekikkan histeris Sungmin. Tentu...ia tak menginginkan nyawa adik iparnya terancam dengan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Baik Hyung, Mingie...kita harus pergi".

"Tidak! Tidak Zelo...lepaskan aku!".

"Mianhae". Bisik Zelo, dan setelahnya membawa tubuh mungil itu lenyap.

.

.

Sungmin kembali meringkuk lemah di ranjangnya, apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar membuat dadanya serasa tertikam. Ia sakit melihat Kyuhyun begitu menderita. Dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat darah berulang kali menciprat dari bibir Pangeran Dhampyr itu. Semua rasa sesak itu, membuat tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir. Sungmin tak mengerti...ia hanya merasa sedih saat ini. Dan hanya satu yang diinginkannya...melihat Kyuhyun dan segala senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

"Kau mencintainya".

"Tidak Zelo!".

.

.

.

* * *

**5 Hari Kemudian**

"Mengapa Pangeran tak juga sembuh?". Sungmin mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di ranjang. Baru beberapa saat lalu namja cantik itu kembali dari istana Raja demi menatap wajah Kyuhyun. namun ia kembali menelan rasa kecewa saat wajah tampan itu tak sekalipun menunjukkan keteduhan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Hanya raungan dan wajah penuh siksa yang dilihatnya.

"Cepatlah tidur Mingie".

"...".

"Di sini terasa sakit". Bisik Sungmin seraya menekan dadanya. Ia nyaris menangis detik itu juga. namun sebuah boneka bunny yang menghempas wajahnya membuatnya bangkit dan mendelik kesal pada Zelo yang berdiri di sebrangnya.

"Apa kau masih menyangkalnya? Kau mencintai Pangeran".

Sungmin terdiam...dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Zelo. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan bulir kristal yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tak mampu menerka emosi yang begejolak dalam benaknya saat ini, mungkinkah hanya sebatas kesal atau memang sedih karna kehilangan.

"Hhh...Tidurlah, esok akan ku bawa kau untuk melihatnya. Aku harus kembali pulang atau Appa akan menghukumku".

.

.

.

**Esoknya.**

"Apa dia tidak akan kembali?".

"Entahlah ini yang paling buruk, aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun Hyung seperti itu".

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 1 minggu ini...dirinya datang berkunjung ke istana Raja, hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. namun sejauh ini...tak ada perkembangan lebih. Pangeran Bungsu itu tetap tersiksa dengan gejolak hitam dalam tubuhnya.

"Mingie...sebaiknya segera kembali ke purimu. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini". Bisik Zelo takut-takut. Kedua matanya bergerak resah melihat Raja Dhampyr dan Putra Sulungnya tampak begitu kewalahan meredakan amukan iblis yang kian bringas...makhluk terkutuk itu benar-benar semakin kuat.

"A-aku~".

"Yah! jangan berjalan mendekatinya Mingming!". Seru Zelo seraya menarik paksa lengan Sungmin. ia benar-benar merutuk dirinya telah berkali-kali memenuhi keinginan Sungmin yang begitu kekeuh ingin mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Tidak taukah manusia itu...Kyuhyun dalam kondisi buas saat ini.

Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya diremas, terjatuh lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeleng pedih, ia tak mampu melihatnya lebih jauh lagi. dibandingkan menyaksikan Kyuhyun sekarat seperti itu, sungguh ia lebih memilih Kyuhyun menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Masih begitu jelas dalam ingatannya sosok tampan itu tersenyum lembut bahkan berbicara begitu tulus padanya. ia benar-benar merasa berharga dengan setiap perlakuan penuh kasih yang Pangeran Dhampyr itu berikan, namun saat ini rasanya ia bagai sebuah boneka terbengkelai tanpa tuannya. Terlalu hampa untuk bernafas sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhnya". Lirih Sungmin, kedua tangannya berusaha melepas pegangan erat Zelo.

"O..o, tidak untukmu...kajja pergi".

"Aku merindukannya Zelo~ah".

"Aku tau".

"Lepaskan aku...ku mohon".

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya Mingie, apa kau akan berlari ke arahnya dan menciumnya? Haha aku rasa~

"Benar, aku akan menciumnya! Aku mencintainya!".

Zelo mematung, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat pancaran mata indah itu begitu berkobar. Tampak suatu keinginan besar tersirat di dalamnya. Secepat itukah Sungmin mencintai Pangerannya...atau mungkin manusia cantik itu hanya mengelabuinya, agar terlepas dan mendekati Kyuhyun untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya. Bagaiamanapun ia memahami Sungmin memiliki rasa ingin tau yang besar. namun belum sempat ia menerka jawaban dalam benaknya. Sungmin telah terlebih dahulu menghempas tangannya dan berlari lurus menuju Kyuhyun.

"YAH! MINGIE!". teriaknya gusar, Zelo benar-benar mengumpat kelengahannya. Ia ingin melesat merengkuhnya, namun Sungmin terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan jujur...ia takut iblis itu menyerangnya.

.

.

.

"Pangeran!". Panggil Sungmin, masih terus memacu langkahnya mendekati seorang namja tampan yang terantai di depannya.

Hangeng dan Yong Guk begitu terperangah, melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghambur hendak meraih Kyuhyun. keduanya terlalu di sibukkan meredam kekuatan iblis hingga tak menyadari kedatangan namja cantik itu.

"Anakku, menjauh darinya...kau tak seharusnya di tempat ini" Ujar Hangeng, sembari merengkuh tibuh Sungmin yang terus meronta ingin mendekat.

"Tidak Ahjusshi! Lepaskan aku!".

"Yya! Manusia bodoh! Kau bisa terbunuh jika mendekatinya!". Seru Yong Guk gusar, ia benar-benar jengah melihat namja cantik itu tak sekalipun meluruh pada ayahnya. Sangat keras kepala.

"Bukankah aku pendampingnya! Mengapa kalian melarangku menyentuhnya! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin Pangeranku! Lepaskan aku Ahjusshii!".

Jeritan Sungmin cukup membuatnya tercengang. Sontak Raja Dhampyr itu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membiarkan Sungmin berlari mendekati putranya.

"Appa! Mengapa kau melepaskannya! Sungmin akan terbunuh!". Teriak Yong Guk geram, sungguh ia tak habis pikir Ayahnya bisa seceroboh itu melepas Sungmin. manusia cantik itu akan meregang nyawa jika mendekat satu langkah saja.

"Kebenarniannya akan mengalahkan iblis itu, aku meyakininya Putraku".

"Tapi Appa~

Yong Guk seketika bungkam kala menatap sorot mata Raja Dhampyr itu berpendar merah tajam mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin. Dan detik itu pula Ia menyadari, tak seharusnya membuang waktu dengan berseteru dengan ayahnya. Tanpa suara Pangeran sulung itu turut menajamkan pandanganya demi mengawasi dan melindungi Sungmin dari terkaman iblis Vlad.

.

.

.

"Pangeran". Sungmin memanggil lirih sosok yang tertunduk di hadapannya, isakkannya makin pecah kala melihat darah segar masih setia menetes dari bibir merah itu, terlebih tangan dan kaki yang terantai perak baja tampak membiru dan penuh bercak darah kering.

"_**GRRHHHH!".**_

Sungmin berjengit takut mendengar geraman mengerikan itu, sosok yang di hadapinya bukan Kyuhyun...bukan Pangerannya. Ia menggeleng kasar, dan kembali menegakkan wajah demi menatap sosok bermata merah darah itu. Sungmin begitu yakin...ia masih dapat menemukan Kyuhyun jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Pangeran...aku Sungmin". Bisiknya parau seraya menangkup rahang Kyuhyun agar menatap padanya, namun sosok itu semakin bringas dengan seringaian tajamnya. Sungmin makin terisak melihatnya, berkali-kali Kyuhyun menggeram dan menghempas kasar kepalanya ke dinding.

"_**PERGI! GRHHHHH!".**_

"A-ku...Sungmin Hiks".

"_**GRRRHHH! ARRRHHH! MATI! KAU HARUS MATI ROSE BLOODHH! RRRHH!"**_'PRANKK'

"Aku Sung-min Pangeran Akkhh~".

Sungmin terperangah dan menjerit kala tangan kanan Kyuhyun menghancurkan rantai itu dan mencekik kuat lehernya. namun Ia tak gentar, semakin tangan besar itu mencengkeram lehernya, semakin yakin kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"S-sungminhh...a-khu Sungh-minh Ukhhh". Ucap Sungmin masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya di tengah cekikkan kuat itu. kedua tangan putihnya terulur untuk meraih rahang di atasnya, tak peduli darah segar Kyuhyun menetes mengotori seluruh wajahnya.

"_**GRRHHHHHHH!"**_

"P-pangeranhh uhukk khh". Dengan segala keberanian dan keyakinan hatinya, ia menarik rahang Kyuhyun agar menunduk. Sungmin nyaris terkulai detik itu juga, cengkeraman Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya membiru. Sungmin tak peduli Hangeng dan Yong Guk berulang kali meneriakkinya, disertai dengan silau sinar yang menghujam tubuh Kyuhyun karena serangan mereka. Yang terbesit dalam benaknya saat ini hanyalah...menyentuh Pangerannya. Sungmin merindukan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN SUNGMIN, KEPARAT!". Teriak Yong Guk ingin menyerang Kyuhyun, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpental membentur dinding sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya. Hangeng menggeram geram melihat Putra Sulungnya mengglepar tak berdaya. Kedua taringnya mencuat, tampak aura menyilaukan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Raja Dhampyr itu benar-benar murka...ia melesat cepat hendak menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan magisnya. Tapi Iblis itu lebih kuasa dari apa yang ia kira...tubuh kekarnya turut terhempas keras dengan darah pekat yang meleleh dari sela bibirnya.

"HANNNIIIEEE!". Jerit Heechul, saat tiba di istana melihat Suami dan Putranya terkapar di atas lantai.

Sementara Zelo meringkuk dan menangis di sudut ruangan itu, ia terlalu takut menjadi korban dan mati di tempat. Dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatasi segalanya. Iblis Vlad semakin kuat...Kyuhyun mungkin tak lama lagi akan lenyap.

"**GRHHHHHHH!". **Kyuhyun kembali menggeram dan makin mencekik kuat korbannya, keturunan Rose Blood harus segera dilenyapkannya. Demi menguatkan keberadaannya dan membabat habis bangsa Dhampyr. tangan kirinya telah terlepas dan siap menghujam jantung Sungmin dengan kuku-kuku runcingnya.

"A-khh...men-cintai- mu uhukk...khhh". Kaki lemahnya sedikit berjinjit, kedua tangannya masih setia bertengger di rahang Kyuhyun. ia tau Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak lama lagi akan membunuhnya. namun sebelum itu...satu hal yang menjadi keinginan terbesar Sungmin. Mencium pengerannya.

'Chup'

Waktu seolah berhenti berdetak, Segalanya diam tak bergeming, hanya pergerakan bibir Sungmin yang menyentuh bibir penuh darah itu.

Kedua obsidian merah pekat Kyuhyun berpendar tak tentu, kecupan dan sentuhan lembut bibir cherry itu perlahan menyurutkan aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Pangeran Dhampyr itu, kembali bersembunyi jauh di dalam raganya.

Kyuhyun gemetar, tangan yang sebelumnya mencekik leher namja cantik itu jatuh melunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Sungguh...Jiwanya serasa terpanggil, ciuman itu terlalu hebat mengguncang kesadarannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya secara perlahan, kala itu ia benar-benar terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Sungmin di hadapannya saat ini dan Sungmin yang menciumnya. Tak terbendung perasaan yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya kini, ia memang marah dan terpukul telah menyakiti namja cantik itu, namun tak dipungkirinya kebahagiaannya terasa membuncah menyadari Sungmin menyentuhnya dengan tulus.

Meski bergetar, kedua lengan kokoh itu terangkat dan mendekap Sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh. Ciuman mereka masih tetap berlanjut, Sungmin begitu berusaha keras melumat bibir Kyuhyun walau berulang kali ia mencecap rasa anyir. Sungmin tak peduli...ia hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali.

Menyadari adanya belenggu hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, Sungmin lekas membuka mata. Dan secara perlahan melepas pagutan tersebut. kedua manik foxynya tampak berkaca-kaca ketika menatap wajah teduh Kyuhyun. terlebih sorot matanya begitu lembut. Ia tau...sosok penih kehangatan itu adalah Pangerannya.

"K-kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan seraya menyeka darahnya di sekitar bibir Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tulus, namun tak lama kemudian tubuh mungilnya merosot dalam rengkuhan Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Sungmin~ah". Panggil Kyuhyun parau, ia begitu panik namja cantik itu tiba-tiba melunglai.

"Aku lemas Pangeran". Lirihnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu. meski sesekali mengernyit dan terbatuk karena sakit yang masih mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"K-kyu Hyung...apa itu kau?". Cicit Zelo takut-takut, seraya beringsut mendekat.

"Ne...Zelo".

Senyumnya terkembang sumringah...Zelo cepat-cepat berlari mendekat dan memeluk erat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. "Ahh...beruntungnya hidupku".

"Lepaskan rantai di kakiku Zelo".

"Apapun untukmu Hyung!". pekik Zelo girang seraya melepas untaian perak baja itu.

"Di mana mereka semua?". Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sosok yang memejamkan mata dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Ah...aku dan Ratu yang membawa keduanya ke kamar lain. Sepertinya Pangeran Sulung terluka parah Hyung".

"Begitukah?". Ucapnya lirih, kedua obsiddiannya berubah sendu. Semua karna perbuatannya. Jika saja ia lebih kuat mengendalikan tubuhnya, mungkin semua orang tak akan ada yang tersakiti. Cukup dirinya saja.

"Tak perlu mencemaskannya, Raja telah kembali pulih. Tentu akan dengan mudah menyembuhkan Pangeran Sulung, sebaiknya kau lekas kembali ke purimu. Aku akan membantumu Hyung". Ucap Zelo pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan, saat ini ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk bergerak seorang diri. Kedua matanya terpejam kala Dhampyr muda itu membawa tubuh ketiganya menuju puri Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Sungmin~ah". Bisik Kyuhyun setelah merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, sorot obsidiannya berpendar redup kala melihat leher Sungmin tampak membiru dan terdapat luka goresan. Ia tau...tangannya yang mencelakai namja cantik itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup luka itu hingga samar-samar permukaan mulus tersebut kembali pulih, kemudian menarik selimut hingga batas dada Sungmin.

"Zelo...". Panggil Kyuhyun seraya melirik seorang Dhampyr manis di belakangnya. "Kau bisa kembali ...aku banyak berhutang budi padamu". Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi...bagaimana jika iblis itu kembali menguasaimu Hyung?".

"Tidak, sepertinya aku tau penangkalnya untuk sementara ini. Tubuhku hanya membutuhkan Sungmin, mungkin sedikit melakukan kontak dengannya". Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk membelai pipi halus Sungmin yang tengah terpejam di hadapannya. ia kembali mengingat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan ciuman namja cantik itu.

"Jika itu yang kau maksud ciuman kalian, aku tak yakin kau dapat mengandalkannya dalam waktu yang lama. Ingat Pangeran...semakin hari iblis itu makin kuat. Segeralah melakukan penyatuan dengannya".

"...".

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, sedikit gelisah mempertimbangkan ucapan Dongsaeng manisnya. Melakukan penyatuan dengan Sungmin, adalah suatu yang mutlak baginya. Akan tetapi...ia takut melukai namja cantik itu, bagaimanapun seorang Dhampyr memiliki hasrat bercinta yang jauh berbeda dari manusia biasa . "Aku tau". Lirihnya kemudian.

"Kau butuh istirahat Hyung...aku pergi".

Kedua matanya terpejam saat merasakan sapuan angin lembut dari pergerakan tubuh Zelo. Ia memandang sendu jendela purinya, mengamati siluet Dhampyr muda itu, melompat dari dahan yang 1 ke dahan lainnya kemudian lenyap.

Kyuhun kembali membawa pendangannya pada paras cantik di sisinya, ia sedikit merunduk kemudian melumat lembut bibir mungil itu. Masih sama...Sungmin memiliki bibir yang terasa manis untuk di sesap.

.

.

.

"Pangeran". Gumam Sungmin lirih, berkali-kali ia mengerjap karna silau, namun setelahnya tersenyum manis saat sebuah tangan melindungi matanya dari bias lampu.

"Kau terbangun Dear? Apa aku mengusikmu?".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, seraya menarik turun tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kau membuatku takut".

"Aku tau, kau benci dengan perubahan tubuhku".

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar takut kau menghilang. Aku benci tak menemukanmu di manapun dan hanya melihat wajah monstermu! Itu sangat jelek".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersentak, ucapan Sungmin terlalu hebat membuat denyut jantungnya menggila. segalanya terasa menggetarkan, menyadari Sungmin semakin membuka hati untuknya.

Ia mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan lekatnya pada manik foxy itu. "Terimakasih...telah menyelamatkanku". Bisiknya

" A-aku tidak menyelamatkan~

"Ciumanmu menyelamatkanku Dear".

DEG

Sungmin mematung, wajahnya seketika merona. Ia ingat betul detik-detik mencium namja tampan itu. Sungmin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, kala debaran dadanya tiba-tiba berpacu kencang.

"Lihat mataku Dear". Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dan memalingkannya agar menatapnya kembali.

"Ada apa dengan wajah ini?". Ucapnya lagi, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin memejamkan mata erat dengan semburat merah yang terulas jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Apa kau masih takut denganku? Baiklah aku akan tidur di sofa".

Namja mungil itu menggeleng kasar, dengan tiba-tiba ia merangkul leher Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya begitu erat. Sungmin tak menginginkan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya lagi, dan membiarkan waktu disekelilingnya kembali berdetak sunyi.

"K-kau yang membuatku seperti ini Pangeran".

"Dear...?".

"Sesuka hati kau berkeliaran di sisiku, lalu dengan mudah meninggalkanku! Apa kau ingin membuatku gila?! Jangan meninggalkanku! Jangan pernah Pangeran!".

Kyuhyun tertegun, mungkinkah semua racauan itu mengacu pada kata cinta?...ia menarik tubuh Sungmin semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk meyakini perasaan cinta namja cantik itu. setidaknya Sungmin telah membuka hati dan bergantung padanya.

Dengan perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Senyum menawannya kian terulas melihat kedua manik foxy itu tampak mengerjap polos saat dirinya makin mengikis jarak keduanya.

"P-pangeran~ Mhmphhh".

Sungmin begitu tersentak mendapat lumatan lembut bibir merah itu, namun sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memberanikan diri mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. mencoba meresapi dan menikmati rasa manis yang mengalir dari pagutan hangat Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Mmmhh~".

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung... bagaimana keadaanmu? Sepertinya luka dalammu sudah pulih". Ujar Zelo seraya melayang dan bersila di atas ranjang Yong Guk.

"Makin buruk, turunlah...bodoh". Ucapnya lemah, berkali-kali ia menggeliat resah saat merasakan denyutan nyeri di dadanya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?".

"Aku ingin melihatnya".

"Melihatnya?...Himchan? Apa perlu aku menculiknya kemari untukmu?". Zelo cepat-cepat turun dari peraduannya dan menatap Yong Guk dengan girang.

"Apa kau gila! Bawa aku ke tempatnya! Aku merindukan anak itu".

Ujar Yong Guk seraya mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas. Tubuh yang masih terlalu ringkih tentu sangat membatasi gerakannya. Jangankan untuk melakukan teleportasi untuk sekedar menjangkah saja ia hampir limbung.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Fwuahh Yeppeoh!".

"Hyung! Aku juga ingin melihatnya". Sungut Zelo.

"Diam bodoh! Dia pendampingku, aku mengutukmu melihat tubuh sexynya. Tugasmu hanya menjagaku di sini!".

Zelo makin meradang melihat Yong Guk begitu terpuaskan dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Menembus genting hanya sebatas kepalanya demi mengamati siluet yang tengah telanjang bulat dalam bath up besar. Sangat kriminal.

Berulang kali ia ingin menendang brutal butt yang menggeliat karna menungging itu.

"Ahh! bagian yang akan ku masukki nanti! Seperti kuncup mawar".

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat saat mendengar pekikkan antusias itu, Zelo benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tanpa mengindahkan larangan Hyungnya, ia memberanikan diri mengikuti perilaku Yong Guk, menungging dan membenamkan kepala di atap genting.

"OOO DAEBAAKKK!". Dhampyr muda itu begitu histeris dan berbinar-binar menatap gamblang tubuh putih mulus di bawahnya.

Sementara itu Yong Guk tampak terbelalak lebar melihat kepala Dongsaengnya tiba-tiba menyembul di sisinya dengan bibir menganga dan liur yang menetes deras.

"YACKKK! APA KAU INGIN MATI!". Pangeran sulung itu begitu mendidih menyadari seorang yang lain menyaksikan langsung tubuh molek calon pendampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih leher Zelo dan menggguncangnya bringas.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?". Gumam Himchan, ia mengernyit kala mengusap suatu cairan yang jatuh deras di pipinya. seingatnya Appanya tak pernah memasang kran air di atas atap. Terlebih cairan itu tampak terasa licin di kulitnya. Merasa ganjal, ia beralih menengadahkan kepala demi melihat keadaan. namun detik itu juga jantungnya serasa melonjak keluar saat melihat penampakan seorang namja garang tanpa tubuh tengah mencekik temannya yang lain. Namja itu membuka bibirnya lebar hingga tampak dua taring panjang yang mencuat. Tak ada suara yang di dengarnya, hanya wujud visual dari sosok dua kepala mengerikan di atasnya. Apapun itu...membuat seluruh syarafnya serasa mati rasa.

'Byurr'. Tak tahan dengan pening yang mendera, namja ulzzang itu cepat-cepat membenamkan seluruh tubuh telanjangnya di air dan pingsan seketika.

.

.

"Arwh...h-henthikhan.. Hyunghh...kkh~".

"Keluarkan!".

"M-mwohh? Argh! Berhentih mencekkikk~ argghh!". Jerit Zelo dengan kepala yang terguncang ke depan dan kebelakang.

"Keluarkan tubuh Himchan dari matamu! Kau tak berhak melihatnya telanjang! Cepat keluarkan Bocah Tengik!".

"Krhh! H-Himchan mati!". Rintih Zelo seraya menunjuk ke bawah.

Yong Guk memalingkan kasar kepalanya ke bawah tanpa melepaskan cekikkannya. Dan detik itu pula kedua matanya berpendar merah kala melihat namja ulzzangnya memejamkan mata di air dalam kondisi tak berkutik.

"HIMCHAN!". Teriaknya sembari melesat ke bawah menghampiri tubuh tak sadarkan diri lalu merengkuhnya dengan panik.

.

.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"_**Hime...kau berendam lama sekali? Cepat keluar...Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malammu".**_

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Zelo?!". Ujar Yong Guk panik seraya melilitkan jubahnya di tubuh Himchan.

"Bawa dia Hyung!".

"M-mwo?~

"_**Chaggi! Appamu sudah menunggu di bawah...cepat keluar atau Eomma mendobrak pintu ini!"**_

"Ppali-palii...bawa dia ke istana Hyung!".

"_**Hime! Kau tak menjawab Eomma ? Yya! Buka pintunya Chagi!".**_

"...".

"_**YEOBBO! CEPAT KE ATAS! DOBRAK PINTU HIME!".**_

Yong Guk makin kebas, ia begitu sangsi jika membawa Himchan secara mendadak, tapi tentu tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan namja ulzzang yang tengah pingsan itu.

"_**Hime? Apa kau baik-baik saja nak? Appa akan mendobrak pintumu".**_

"Tak ada waktu lagi hyung!".

"Aku mengerti!".

Tanpa suara...kedua dhampyr muda itu lenyap bersama seorang namja ulzzang yang meringkuk dalam dekapan Yong Guk.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dan semua itu berawal Sungmin~ah, makhluk itu telah menyatu dengan jiwaku".

Sungmin tertegun mendengar semua kisah yang mengalun dari bibir merah itu, ia tak pernah menduga sosok tinggi penuh kharisma di hadapannya menyimpan sisi kelam dalam hidupnya. Sesekali ia melirik Pangeran Bungsu itu. Meski tengah tersenyum hangat, namun begitu kental kecemasan dan kerisauan yang meliputinya. Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja...dan ia tau kematian selalu membayang-bayangi Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bertahan selama itu?".

"Jika aku bisa mati, mungkin sudah ku akhiri hidupku sejak dulu Dear". Kyuhyun sedikit menengadah ke atas sembari terkekeh pelan. "Tapi Dia tak pernah mengizinkannya, selain menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Kau tau? Aku hanyalah inang baginya. Dan akan musnah setelah makhluk itu tumbuh sempurna di dalam tubuhku".

Sungmin makin membelalak lebar, Kyuhyun akan mati jika iblis itu telah melengkapi kekuatannya. Tidak! Itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi...Kyuhyun tak akan semudah itu dimusnahkan. Bukankah dia pengeran yang memiliki kuasa lebih. tapi bagaimana mungkin ia rapuh di hadapannya.

"P-pangeran". Sungmin baru saja ingat semua ucapan Zelo...hanya manusia seperti dirinya yang sanggup menawar iblis dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak kala sebuah tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sungmin mengenal betul rasa hangat itu selalu membuatnya nyaman hingga ia merasakan perlindungan penuh saat terlelap.

"Nghh~".

"Kau tampak diam saja, aku cemas...kau sakit Dear". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menjilat telinga lembut Sungmin. kedua matanya terpejam saat menghirup aroma harum dari darah Rose Blood di ceruk leher jenjang itu.

"Jangan mati".

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya, dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mungil Sungmin. namun tiba-tiba kedua obsiddiannya membuka lebar saat melihat linangan air mata membasahi pipi chubby itu.

"Dear apa kau sakit? Katakan bagian mana yang sakit...aku~

"Penyatuan Pangeran".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali terperangah dengan gumaman lirih Sungmin. ia sempat menyangka namja cantik itu tengah bercanda dengannya. Sangat mustahil Sungmin mengetahui perihal penyatuan tersebut. itu rahasia kerajaan...tidak ada seorang pun yang tau selain keluarga dan kerabat dekat Raja.

"S-sungmin...".

"Aku siap! Aku bersedia melakukannya denganmu ...bukankah hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh iblis itu?...Lakukan sekarang juga Pangeran!".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa Near Dark hadirrrr...ah mianhaeeee, lama updtenya...

chap depan moga bisa secptnya update nee.

*Chap ff ini mungkin lebih pendek dari ff yg kmrn chinguu  
*Untuk hari updatenya, blum bisa di tentuin T_T

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , hatakehanahungry, Tiasicho, Bunbunchan, cho hyo woon , KYUMINTS, bunnyblack1361 , RithaGaemGyu , gyumine, Jirania, Miyoori 29 , colywinejoy , Yeti , ryeosomNia14 , park sang ki , epildedo, Zahra Amelia , coffeewie137 , pumpkinsparkyumin, nova137, Najika bunny, lemonade , Det137, Sparkyu ,reva kyuminelf , adette , Mingre , Princess kyumin, thiafumings , evilbunny , Maximumelf , freychullie , 22, riesty137 , ChanMoody , Chlie hanariunnse, vey900128 , hideyatsutinielf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, SSungMine , kyumin pu, reaRelf, sitapumpkinelf, Phia89 , fymuthia , kimjulia220799, dJOYers , Glows Kyumin Angel , Michelle BunnyKyu, Chikyumin , wyda joyer , Myst-girl, Kim Min Ah, ayyu annisa 1 , normapumkin, Princess Pumkins ELF, KyuMin Child Clouds , leefairy, blacklemon , Sparkyu, minnie kyumin, Kim Yong Neul , lee sunri hyun , baekhyunniewife , keykyu , abilhikmah , Gyumina , sissy, Kyuminlov3r, Nano95, Asih chokyuhyunmin , Rilianda Abelira , DessyKMS, StepName , Eis , Zahra Anisa, 137Real Aiyu, Choming , **dan Para** Guest.**

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeee udah Review di chap 4 kemarin, jeongmal gomawoyo ^^

.

.

Mohon Reviewnya Pleasee ^^

Annyeonggg  
selamat Lebaran  
Huggggg


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Rated: M**

**(Peringatan...seperti biasa, NC nya gamblang)**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"S-sungmin...".

"Aku siap! Aku bersedia melakukannya denganmu...bukankah hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh iblis itu?...Lakukan sekarang juga Pangeran!".

.

.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

.

.

Segalanya berubah hening, hanya gemricik tetes bening dari langit dan derak ranting pepohonan yang mendominasinya. Dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu pandang, tanpa gerak tanpa suara. Mungkin hanya bisikan hati dari dua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu yang begitu nyata.

"Pangeran". Lirih Sungmin, mencoba meleburkan suasana akward tersebut. Ia sadar...pernyataanya telah memicu ketegangan di antara keduanya. Akan tetapi semua yang diucapkannya tulus dari dasar hatinya. Bukan suatu paksaan bukan pula karena berbelas kasihan. Tapi...karena perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh untuk sosok tampan itu.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu Sungmin~ah?". Kyuhyun membelai surai Sungmin yang telah memanjang, sedikit menyibaknya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi namja cantik itu.

"T-tentu saja, alasan sebenarnya kau membawaku ke tempat ini adalah karena tubuhku bukan? Cepat lakukan. Aku tak ingin iblis itu kembali menguasaimu".

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya, bukan karna tubuh Sungmin yang mendasarinya. Tapi lebih pada rasa cintanya untuk manusia manis itu. walau nyatanya, fakta yang berputar di sekelilingnya memang mengatakan Sungmin hanyalah penawar iblis baginya.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman lembut, ia menggenggam jemari lentik itu, lalu dibawanya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?". Ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, hanya detakkan jantung yang menyebar di permukaan tangannya. Tapi detakkan itu terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Uhm ne...debaran jantungmu seperti biasanya, sangat hangat".

"Karna aku mencintaimu...dan kau membuatku tenang Lee Sungmin".

Sungmin memalingkan wajah, meski masih terdengar konyol baginya. Tapi sejujurnya ia teramat menyukai kalimat tersebut. persetan dengan persamaan jenis, Sungmin hanya peduli perasaannya menghangat dengan kata cinta Kyuhyun.

Tangan putihnya terulur ke atas, menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya sesaat, ia bagai menemukan sebuah ketenangan kala menatap sorot obsidian di hadapannya, begitu tegas dan menjerat.

"Kata cinta tak akan mengakhiri kutukan ini Pangeran, kau tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, ku mohon~

"Itu akan melukaimu Dear".

"M-mwo?". Sungmin terkesiap, apa maksud melukai? Bukankah ia dan Kyuhyun hanya melakukan sex. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa terluka. Sungmin memang tak pernah tau menau tentang hubungan sesama jenis, meski demikan dari yang di dengarnya. Hubungan itu lebih membuai di bandingkan dengan Yeojja, meski kelak dirinya yang akan dirasukki.

"Penyatuan akan sangat menyakitkan bagimu. Tubuhmu mungkin akan tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Tapi setelahnya kau akan menjadi milikku yang abadi Sungmin~ah, apa kau sanggup melakukannya?".

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari?. Apa yang sebenarnya Pangeran bungsu itu ingin lakukan pada tubuhnya? Bukankah hanya melakukan persetubuhan semata ? Sungguh ia tak mengerti orientasi sex seorang Dhampyr. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dengan tatapan tajam. mencoba meyakinkan Pangeran Dhampyr itu akan keteguhan hatinya.

"Aku sanggup". Jawabnya tegas.

"Meski kau tak menjadi manusia lagi?".

Kedua manik foxy itu seketika terbelalak lebar. Ia menatap nanar sosok tampan di hadapannya, sekelebat pemikiran tentang dirinya akan di bunuh dan mati kian memenuhi benaknya. "Meskipun aku mati, aku siap Pangeran".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan pias itu. Ia tau Sungmin tengah menahan tangis, dengan lembut ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Cherry yang bergetar dan mengecupnya lama.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kau akan menjadi milikku yang abadi. Darahku yang akan merubahmu menjadi seorang Dhampyr. Tak berarti aku membunuhmu".

Tutur kata itu terlalu menekan nyalinya. Pangeran Dhampyr di hadapannya kelak akan merubah takdirnya. Merombak seluruh jalan hidupnya sebagai manusia biasa menjadi makhluk lain yang berbeda dimensi. Meski takut...meski goyah, namun bagaimana lagi...Kyuhyun telah menjeratnya hingga ia jatuh terperosok dalam pesonanya dan mencintai Pangeran kegelapan itu.

"Aku tak bisa lari kemanapun lagi Pangeran, lakukan apapun selama aku bisa hidup bersamamu".

"Benar, meskipun kau berlari untuk bersembunyi, mataku tak pernah berhenti mengawasimu. Kau milikku yang berharga Sungmin~ah". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, sesekali ia membelai pipi chubby di bawahnya, terasa begitu dingin karna suhu beku di sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan memulainya". Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigiti kuku-kukunya, kala Kyuhyun tak jua membuka matanya. Terlihat jelas bibir merah itu berulang kali merapalkan suatu kalimat. Kendati terdengar lirih namun cukup hebat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menderu, menghempas ribuan seresah dan ranting pepohonan di luar sana. Malam itu seketika berkabut, melambungkan titik anomali di sekeliling puri sang Pangeran. Terlebih kedua mata yang berpendar merah dengan dua taring yang mencuat, membuat nyalinnya menciut seketika. Sungguh...namja cantik itu meremang di buatnya. Ia tak pernah menduga awal penyatuan akan semencekam ini.

"P-pangeran". Sentak Sungmin, berulang kali ia mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun. takut jika Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali atas jiwanya. Namun hanya tatapan garang yang di dapatnya. Sungmin makin panik bukan kepalang melihat tubuh kokoh di atasnya perlahan menunjukkan perubahan kekarnya, bahkan terlihat jelas urat-urat timbul di sepanjang leher dan lengan namja tampan itu.

"Pangeran...apa itu masih kau?". Ucapnya gemetar, sosok yang di lihatnya jauh dari visual seorang Kyuhyun yang di kenalnya selama ini. Tatapan dan Seringaian tajam itu begitu telak mengintimidasinya.

.

.

'SREKKK'

"Ukh". Sungmin tak memiliki daya apapun selain memejamkan mata, kala Pangeran Dhampyr itu merobek kasar seluruh pakaiannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang di dengarnya, hanya hembusan nafas berat dan panas yang menyapu tubuh polosnya. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia tengah menahan rasa cekam akan takutnya. Keraguan mulai terbesit, kenyataan ini terlalu mengerikan. kyuhyun nampaknya bukan dirinya lagi.

Ia beringsut hendak berpaling...namun beberapa helai sutera tiba-tiba melesat. Menjerat kedua tangannya di kedua sisi ranjang.

"Pangeran!". Jerit Sungmin kalap, kedua matanya menyalak geram pada kain sutra tersebut. Jeratan itu terlalu kuat hingga pergelangan tangannya memerah. itu benar-benar sakit.

"Lepaskan aku! Tak perlu seperti ini Pangeran!". Sungmin meronta, namun semakin tangan putihnya berontak semakin erat sutra itu membelitnya.

Alih-alih mendengar jeritannya, Pangeran kegelapan itu menyeringai tajam dengan kuku runcing yang meruam tiap jengkal tubuh berisi itu dan berakhir di leher, tepat pada pusat denyutan nadinya.

"Sangat ranum". Desis Kyuhyun seraya menjilat garis leher Sungmin.

"Ahn! P-pangeran".

Sungmin menggigil takut, saat kuku runcing itu menggesek kedua nipplenya. sedikit tekanan mungkin lapisan lembut itu akan terkoyak. "Mhh...l-lepaskan tanganku Pangeran". Lirihnya lemah.

"Bertahanlah dengan kain sutra ini, kau tau? aku telah hilang kendali". Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terjerat. Kemudian menyunggingkan seringaian tajam. dalam sekejap mata, bibir itu kembali meraup leher Sungmin, menjilat dan menyesap lapisan kulitnya.

"Ungghh~". Kakinya bergerak resah, saat merasakan taring runcing itu seolah menggerat kulitnya. Sesekali matanya terbuka dan terpejam mencoba menghempas perasaan takut. Namja yang tengah mencumbu lehernya, adalah seorang Vampir. Bukan tak mungkin taring runcingnya akan menancap dan menghisap habis darahnya.

"Pangeran...pangeran". Panggil Sungmin, ia masih berharap namja itu merespon baik dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

.

"ARGHHTT!". Kedua manik foxynya membelalak marah, gigitan itu terlalu nyata. Kyuhyun benar-benar menancapkan taring runcing itu di leher jenjangnya. dan detik berikutnya, namja dhampyr itu menghisap kuat darahnya. Tak memberinya waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan rasa nyeri itu.

"SAKIT! ARGHHT! HENTIKAN! ARGGH~". Sungmin makin berontak geram, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kain yang membelitnya. Ia baru mengerti fungsi dari jeratan sutra tersebut, sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, rontaan dan rintihan lemah itu tak sekalipun menyurutkan hasratnya untuk menyesap cairan merah pekat dari tubuh Sungmin, apa yang ia lakukan memang mutlak adanya. Tubuhnya membutuhkan separuh darah Sungmin, demi mengawali penyatuan mereka.

"Sa-kit". Namja cantik itu makin pasi, tubuhnya telah melemas...akibat banyak darah yang menyusut dari tubuhnya. kedua tangan yang sebelumnya berpegang dan meremas jeratan sutra kini telah menglunglai di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sungmin tak mampu meronta bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibir pun terlalu kelu baginya. Ini sangat menyiksa...ia tak bisa mati detik itu, dan bertahan dengan rasa nyeri yang begitu tajam.

Pelan tapi pasti bibir merah itu menjauh, menyisakan darah rose blood yang meleleh dari pusat gigitannya. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, dan tersenyum kecut kala menatap Sungmin begitu lunglai di bawah rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku dear". Bisiknya seraya mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

Meski setengah sadar, akan tetapi sayup-sayup ucapan maaf itu dapat di dengarnya dengan baik. Rasa sakit memang tak kunjung mereda bahkan makin membuatnya menggigil nyeri, namun bibir pucat itu tetap mengulas senyuman manis.

"La-kukan". Gumam Sungmin lirih, kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. Terlalu takut untuk melihat perlakuan lebih menyakitkan lagi pada tubuhnya. Namun semua ini demi Kyuhyun, demi Pangerannya.

.

.

"Mhmmm~". Sungmin tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya, melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Sedikit mengernyit kala merasakan sapuan magis di lehernya, meski tubuhnya tetap lemas namun samar-samar ia merasakan denyut nyerinya sirna.

"Mhmmphhh~ ahh". Tubuhnya kembali menggeliat tak nyaman, ketika helaian sutra kembali menjeratnya. Bahkan beberapa turut membelit pangkal pahanya dan menariknya berlawanan. Membuat rektum ranum itu terekspose sempurna.

Tanpa kata...Pangeran Dhampyr itu beringsut turun dan mengendus rektum merah yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Begitu memikat, hingga lidah basahnya terjulur demi membelai lubang hangat itu.

"Ahn! Aahh...apa yang kau~, nghh". Sungmin mencengkeram kuat-kuat sutra yang menjeratnya. Tubuhnya kian menggigil mendapat pergerakan kasar dari lidah yang menyruak dalam lubang analnya.

'Slurp'

"Akkhh~ P-pangeran ungh! hen-thikannh...ahhh!". Habis sudah pertahanaan nafsunya lenguhan sensual dan cairan yang begitu nikmat di lidahnya membuatnya makin brutal menyesap rektum Sungmin.

.

.

Tanpa menghentikan jilatannya, Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya... dalam hitungan detik sebuah bola api kecil melayang di atas tangannya. Ia menggeggam benda panas itu memadamkan lidah api yang menyelimutinya, tergantikan dengan bara yang berpijar.

Ibu jarinya menguak rektum basah Sungmin, hingga lapisan lembut itu sedikit melebar.

.

'Slip'

Dengan sekali gerakkkan ia melesakkan bola berpijarnya ke dalam rektum merah merekah itu. Tak ayal Sungmin menjerit histeris menerimanya, benda itu benar-benar panas.

"Hakk—AHHHH! PANAASS! ARGGHHT!".

Seperti hidup, bola api itu bergerak semakin melesak ke dalam rongga perutnya. Sungguh demi apapun itu, saluran analnya serasa terbakar. Begitu perih hingga ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran jika saja Kyuhyun tak menekan kuat tanda Rose Blood di dada kanannya. Berkali-kali ia berontak, namun jeratan kain sutra itu terlampau kuat mengikat tubuhnya.

"Apa! ARGHH! Yang kau~...Panas Pange-ran! Hiks...". Sungmin benar-benar menangis, ia tak kuat lagi . buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih karna terlalu kuat mencengkram kain sutra. Jika saja dirinya tau, penyatuan akan begitu menyakitkan seperti ini, sejak jauh-jauh hari ia akan menolaknya keras. Benda panas itu bergerak semakin liar di dalam perutnya, seolah ingin meleburkan isi di dalamnya.

"Ssh tenanglah". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengusap peluh di kening Sungmin, jauh dalam hatinya ia begitu resah melihat namja cantiknya begitu tersiksa. Tapi Kyuhyun tak dapat berbuat apapun, terlebih menghentikannya. Bukankah Sungmin sendiri yang meminta dan bersedia melakukan penyatuan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Nggghhhh~". Lenguhan lemah itu mengalun mengiringi, hembusan nafasnya yang perlahan menenang. Perutnya tak lagi terasa tercabik seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan sedikit penuh di dalamnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengulum senyum melihatnya, tak ingin membuang waktu lebih. Ia lekas menanggalkan seluruh kain kebesarannya. "Mianhae Sungmin~ah". ucapnya sembari mengecupi wajah Sungmin hingga berakhir di rektumnya. Sedikit menjilatnya untuk kemudian menyesap darah yang menetes karna proses penanaman yang ia lakukan.

"Anghh—". Sungmin hanya mampu merintih, tubuhnya tak lagi berdaya untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Pangerannya. Namun tanpa di sadarinya sehelai kain sutra muncul kembali, melesat tepat di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Ahmmmph~". Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti, untuk apa Kyuhyun, juga membekap bibirnya dengan kain sutra tersebut. Ia menatap tajam Pangeran Dhampyr itu, berniat meminta penjelasan...namun belum sempat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Jeritan tertahan Sungmin telah lebih dulu melengking memenuhi ruangan penuh aroma magis itu.

"ARRRGGHHHTTTTT!". Sungmin menggigit kuat kain itu, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak tau benda besar macam apa yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sakit...tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan terbelah karna hentakan kasar itu.

.

.

"ARGHMMMPHH! MMPH!". Air matanya makin deras mengalir, Sungmin ingin menjerit dan mengumpat detik itu juga akan tetapi jeratan kain sutra di bibirnya meredam suaranya dengan sempurna. merasa tak tahan Sungmin memaksa melihat ke bawah dan seketika itu pula ia menggeleng, menyadari genital besar Kyuhyun menghujam brutal rektumnya, membuat tubuh mungilnya berulang kali terlonjak kasar.

Kyuhyun menggeram berat, kedua obsiddiannya berpendar tak tentu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya pun terasa panas dan bergemuruh. Ia tau...Iblis itu mencoba melawan dan tak menginginkan aliran darah Sungmin meleburkan kekuatan hitamnya.

"Khh...Sungmin". Pangeran itu menyeringai tajam, meski tubuhnya di selimuti aura hitam namun ia menyadari iblis dalam tubuhnya tengah meronta dengan kesakitannya. Berkali-kali hatinya berbisik maaf, melihat darah segar menetes dari pusat hujaman penisnya. Segalanya telah berjalan, sangat mustahil untuk dihentikannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu tubuhnya menyentak klimaks dan menghisap darah dari tanda rose blood Sungmin. Maka segala kekuatan terkutuk itu sirna dari jiwanya.

"Angghhh!". Pupilnya membulat lebar saat tiba-tiba penis besar itu menumbuk telak prostatnya. Pangerannya masih berbelas kasih memberinya kejut nikmat di tengah siksaannya. Ia melenguh tertahan dengan bibir yang terbuka, hingga sebagian salivanya mengalir dari sela bibir dan jeratan sutra itu.

.

.

.

"Ahmph! Hngh! Hnng!".Tubuh mungil itu semakin terhentak kasar, berkali-kali Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya...betapa ingin ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Namun sekali lagi...kain sutra itu masih lekat menyumpal bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"S-sungmin...khhh". Panggil Kyuhyun di tengah desahannya, ia begitu terbuai dengan wajah namja yang terus menerus merintih. Berulang kali ia menyesap bulir keringat di tubuh cantik berisi itu tanpa menghentikan sentakkan kasarnya. Sungguh nikmat...Jepitan rektum lembut itu benar-benar membuat dunianya melayang, begitu sempit dan panas.

"ANNNH! Nghhh~". Sungmin menjerit dengan tubuh melengkung hebat, klimaksnya meletup untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia lemas, namun tubuhnya masih terus terlonjak mengimbangi hujaman kasar Kyuhyun yang belum sama sekali mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

Kedua taring itu kian memanjang, Kyuhyun menggeram keras. Kala menyadari iblis dalam tubuhnya mencoba mengambil alih jiwanya. Namun semakin kekuatan hitam itu melawan, semakin kasar ia menghujam tubuh Sungmin. Tak peduli namja cantik di bawahnya mengglepar tak berdaya. Ia menyeringai menang...tubuh Sungmin terlampau kuat meredam gejolak makhluk terkutuk itu.

"**GGRRHH**!" Satu tarikan nafas panjang, pinggulnya makin melesakkan penisnya, menyentak jutaan benih panas jauh ke dalam rongga tubuh namja cantik itu. Masih berbaur dengan semburan klimaksnya. Pangeran Dhampyr itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan dua taring runcing dan menancapkannya di dada kanan Sungmin, tepat pada tanda Rose Blood itu terukir. Ia begitu beringas menghisap darah manis Sungmin tanpa jeda, tak peduli manusia di bawahnya makin mengglepar sekarat.

"AAAAARRGGHHHTT!".

.

.

.

* * *

**########**

"Apa kau sadar akibat dari perbuatanmu itu?! Kau seorang Pangeran, jaga kehormatanmu Yong Guk!". Seruan itu kembali mengglegar memenuhi tiap sudut istana megahnya. Raja kembali dipusingkan dengan ulah putra sulungnya, membawa tanpa izin seoarng manusia yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tck! Waeee?! Bukanlah Kyuhyun juga membawa manusia kemari?! jangan membeda-bedakanku Appa!".

"Berikan manusia itu padaku!". Titah Hangeng, seraya melangkah mendekat, berniat meraih anak manusia itu. Namun secepat kilat Yong Guk menghalaunya, ia mendekap erat tubuh namja ulzzangnya dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya!". Seru Yong Guk lantang. Ia tak peduli Ayahnya akan membakarnya hidup-hidup karna sikap lancangnya. Himchan lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Mengembalikannya lagi pada keluarganya!".

"MWOOHH! Andwae! Dia akan di sini hidup bersama kita Appa!". Teriaknya sembari membawa lari tubuh Himchan ke langit-langit atapnya dalam posisi terbalik, layaknya dua ekor kelelawar.

"Turun!... Putraku tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu!".

"Jika kau tak menganggapnya sebagai menantu! Biar Eomma saja yang ku andalkan! Eomma apa kau bersedia?!".

Heechul hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat suami dan putranya berlaku demikian. Masih saja...Yong Guk selalu membuat Ayahnya bersikap kekanakan. Beruntung...tak ada satupun rakyatnya yang menyaksikan Ayah dan anak itu.

.

.

'_**NGRAKK...NGRAAKK'**_

Ketiganya terdiam begitu mendengar jeritan gagak di luar istana mereka. Terlebih hembusan angin dahsyat beserta ribuan kelelawar yang menggepakkan sayap memenuhi angkasa, terlalu nyata mencengkram malam itu. Yong Guk cepat-cepat turun dan merebahkan tubuh Himchan di ranjangnya. Kedua mata elangnya tiba-tiba berpendar perak, kala merasakan suatu tekanan magis kuat yang berasal dari puri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat Putraku?". Ujar Hangeng seraya menyentuh pundak Yong Guk.

"A-appa, Kyuhyun telah~

"_**AAAAARRGGHHHTT!". **_

Teriakan miris Sungmin cukup memberi jawaban akan misteri yang berputar di benak mereka. Penyatuan itu telah di lakukan, hembusan badai tak kunjung mereda, bagai mengantarkan energi misterus ke dalam puri Pangeran Bungsu itu.

Hangeng menegakkan tubuh hendak melesat menuju puri putranya, Sungguh ia mencemaskan Sungmin, tubuh manusia itu sudah pasti tak akan mampu bertahan di bawah kuasa Kyuhyun. namun sebelum ia melenyapkan diri, sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Tidak Raja... biarkan Pangeran Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja". Ujar Seorang pria kekar dengan senyum jokernya. Ia membungkuk penuh hormat pada penguasa Dhampyr itu.

"Adikku...benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?". Hangeng menatap redup, meski pernyataan petinggi kerajaan itu begitu menenangkan tapi tetap saja ia merasa was-was.

"Percayalah padaku".

"Tapi Paman Choi...anak itu sedang sekarat". Timpal Yong Guk. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

"Tidak ...Darah Dhampyr akan segera terjalin di dalam jiwanya. Mohon jangan menghambat Pangeran Kyuhyun".

Dua penguasa Dhampyr itu terdiam, mencoba menerima saran petinggi kerajaannya. Hangeng tak pernah menduga akan secepat ini Kyuhyun melakukan penyatuan. Mengingat putranya sangat menyayangi anak manusia itu.

.

.

"APPPAAA!". Seorang namja manis tiba-tiba merangsak masuk hingga merusak tralis emas jendela istana dan jatuh tersungkur. Masih merintih sakit, namja itu beringsut memeluk kaki Ayahnya, terus merengek dan menagis keras.

"APPAAAAA! Semua kelelawarku lepas! Hiks!". Rengek Zelo sembari mengguncang kasar kaki Ayahnya. Ia cukup terpukul tiba-tiba saja badai dahsyat menghempas sangkar kelelawarnya, hingga membuat binatang nocturn itu menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara pria berlesung pipit itu tampak menghela nafas berat melihat Zelo tak berhenti menangis. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang penguasa Dhampyr, meski dirinya dan Zelo merupakan keluarga Raja, akan tetapi putranya tak bisa bersikap demikian.

"Choi Jun Hong, berhenti menangis...jaga etikamu di hadapan Raja". Bisiknya seraya mengusap kepala Zelo.

"APPAAA! KELELAWARKU APPPAAA!". Alih-alih diam, namja manis itu makin histeris menangis. Kelelawar-kelelawar itu dibesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati, tentu ia merasa sangat kehilangan. "Paman Hangeng...ku mohon tangkap kembali kelelawarku, neee?". Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Ayahnya, Zelo beralih haluan memeluk kaki Hangeng. Kedua matanya mengerjap iba...sungguh ia berharap Rajanya bersedia memenuhi keinginannya.

"Jun Hong~ah , berhentilah bersikap~

"Biarkan Siwon...kelelawar miliknya lepas memang karna Kyuhyun. Peliharaanmu akan segera kembali padamu...Jun Hong, anakku". Ujar Hangeng penuh kasih. Berulang kali tangan besarnya mengelus puncak kepala Zelo.

"Aku mencintaimu Paman!". Pekiknya girang.

.

.

.

"U—unghh". Himchan menggeliat resah, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa gerah merasa tak tahan, ia membuka mata dan menatap sengit jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Apa ini!". sungutnya sembari menendang jauh-jauh jubah legam tersebut, hingga terpental kasar.

Namja ulzzang itu tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan mengakibatkan tubuhnya naked total...terlebih di hadapannya saat ini 5 orang asing tengah memandangnya dengan bibir menganga.

"N-nugguya—

"Oowaaahhh Sexyyy!". girang Zelo, tanpa bisa dicegah dua taring runcingnya mencuat dengan kaki jenjang yang berlari brutal ingin memeluk namja ulzzang itu.

"YACKK! MENYINGKIR DARI HIMCHANKU!"

"GYA—AHHHH! DRAKULAAA!".

.

.

.

* * *

"Uunn~ hhh...nnh". Rintihan-rintihan lemah itu terus mengalun. Semakin pilu kala rasa sakitnya tak sekalipun beranjak dari tubuh penuh lumuran darah itu. Sungmin masih terlonjak kasar di atas ranjang yang bahkan kini tak berbentuk lagi. Banyak noda darah bercampur sperma tercecer di skelilingnya.

"Hiks...nnh~ kkh". Ia tak lagi berdaya untuk melihat betapa mengerikan tubuhnya saat ini, luka menganga di leher dan dada kanannya tak kunjung berhenti melelehkan darah segarnya. Terlalu mengenaskan. Meski demikian Pangeran Dhampyr itu, tak berniat sedikitpun menghentikan sentakannya. Terus menghujamkan penis besarnya, dengan segala erangan berangnya.

Pagi hampir menjelang, muntahan sperma pun berkali-kali memenuhi perutnya hingga sebagian meleleh keluar bersama darah kental.

"Nnnh~". Ingin rasanya mati...hanya itu satu-satunya yang sangat diharapkannya untuk menghempas rasa sakitnya, namun sosok yang menggagahi tubuhnya tak menginginkannya mati detik itu. Ia tetap hidup...bertahan dengan sekaratnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, diam membeku bagaikan mayat...mungkin hanya jantungnya yang terus berkedut liar.

.

.

"_**GRRRAAAARRRRHH!". **_Asap hitam mengepul menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, samar-samar terlihat siluet tinggi besar meraung geram. Darah rose blood itu telah bercampur dengan spermanya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. membentuk jalinan merah kental yang merambat di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun.

Energi magis yang tercipta berbaur dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun, menyentakkan bias-bias putih menyilaukan. Setiap sinarnya, menghujam telak iblis itu...menyisakan lubang besar di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga tubuh dan raungannya terbakar tak bersisa.

.

.

Kyuhyun jatuh menindih Sungmin, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Ia mendekap erat tubuh terkoyak itu. Dan memejamkan mata...kala itu ia benar-benar tertidur, tak sadar sosok mungil dalam rengkuhannya tengah menggigil dengan tatapan kosong...dan tubuh bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Hmmhh". Kyuhyun mengernyit silau, saat bias mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam purinya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan segar...ia tersenyum penuh arti ketika mengingat iblis dalam tubuhnya telah lenyap.

Lenyap...tunggu, iblis itu lenyap?. Oh Shit!

Cepat-cepat ia membuka mata, betapa tertikamnya dirinya kala melihat tubuh namja yang dicintainya begitu mengenaskan. Tampak darah yang telah mengering dan menghitam menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu, terlebih kondisinya masih terjerat kain sutra dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Kyuhyun ingin membunuh dirinya saat itu, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu bengis menyiksa Sungmin dan meninggalkannya tidur begitu saja dengan keadaan mengerikan seperti itu.

"S-sungmin Mianhae...mianhae Dear". Bisiknya gemetar, air matanya lolos begitu saja ketika melepas setiap jeratan kain sutranya. Dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu sebagaimana mestinya.

"Mianhae". Sorot obsidiannya begitu redup ketika telapak tangannya menyapu kedua mata Sungmin yang membelalak, hingga terpejam sempurna. Segalanya terasa menyesakkan...ia tak bisa mengingat kekejaman macam apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada sosok menggemaskan itu. Masih begitu lekat dalam ingatannya, tawa riang dan kalimat-kalimat polos yang di ucapkan namja cantik itu. Sungmin terlalu rapuh untuk diperlakukannya demikian.

"Mianhae Dear". Bisiknya lagi, meski air mata itu masih mengalir dari pelupuknya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kata maaf yang mengalun dari bibir merahnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak lembut mengecupi luka lebam dan sayatan di tubuh Sungmin. Sesekali ia menyesap darah yang merembas. Hingga perlahan jaringan sel-sel baru mulai terbentuk dan menutup rapat tersebut. Setidaknya kekuatanya semakin menguat setelah terbebas dari belenggu makhluk terkutuk itu. Sehingga...memulihkan luka Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang ringan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

"MINGGIIIEEEEE! Buka matamu ku mohoonnnn!". Ratap Zelo, berulang kali ia mengguncang tubuh namja mungil yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Guncangannya makin menguat, saat tak mendapat respon apapun terlebih wajah cantik itu tampak begitu pasi.

Hangeng menghela nafas berat melihatnya, apa yang ia cemaskan memang benar adanya. Manusia itu begitu rapuh karna penyatuan itu. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini Sungmin tak akan membuka matanya.

"Tak perlu mencmaskannya...Percayalah pada Putramu". Ucap Siwon sembari menepuk pundak Raja Dhampyrnya.

Hangeng hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya. Hatinya terlalu risau memikirkan Sungmin. bukan karna koma yang di alami namja cantik itu, tapi lebih pada responnya saat membuka mata kelak. Sungguh...ia tak menginginkan Sungmin menaruh kebencian pada Putra Bungsunya.

"Aku lelah...sebaiknya kita lekas kembali ke istana". Hangeng berujar tegas. Dengan penuh hormat Siwon menyanggupinya, dan turut melenyapkan diri mengikuti Penguasa Dhampyr itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung...apa Minnieming baik-baik saja? Kenapa anak ini masih saja tidur huh?".

"Tubuhnya masih terlalu ringkih...2 atau 3 hari lagi Sungmin akan membuka matanya". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi pucat Sungmin.

Zelo mendelik Pangerannya, kedua matanya kian memicing kala membayangkan berbagai hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada Sungmin, selama proses penyatuan. Sangat tidak mungkin bukan, melakukan hubungan intim tapi menyebabkan Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari.

"Apa kau menghisap darahnya?".

"Tentu saja...itu mutlak". Jawab Kyuhyun ringan, bibir merahnya masih setia mengecup sayang tangan lentik Sungmin. namun di balik itu semua...ia memendam sesal yang cukup besar.

"Mwooo?! Seberapa banyak? 1 ml, 10 ml, 50 ml, 1 litt~

"Hampir seluruhnya". Sergah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"MWOHH? Itu bisa membunuhnya Pangeran".

"Tidak...energiku yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Kau tau? sesuatu di dalam sini tengah menggeliat. Dia tumbuh dengan baik Zelo~ah". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meraba perut datar Sungmin. Perasaannya begitu menghangat saat menyentuh permukaan halus itu.

"M-maksudmu, di dalam p-perutnya...ada— tumbuh~

"_**ZELOO! DI MANA KAU!".**_

Ucapan tergagap Zelo terputus begitu mendengar teriakan mengglegar Pangeran Sulungnya. Ia tau, Yong Guk masih mempermasalahkan ulahnya yang membuat manusia ulzzang itu histeris.

"Hyung...aku harus pergi menemui Pangeran Sulung". Lirih Zelo seraya melangkah mendekati jendela bertralis logam mulia di sebrangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tak mencemaskannya?". Tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat perubahan wajah jenaka itu berubah menjadi serius. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau tau apa yang ku bicarakan Hyung, mengenai Penyatuan kalian...tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Sungmin. Jiwanya mungkin terguncang mengalami malam mengerikan itu...tak menutup kemungkinan, Sungmin akan membencimu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan itu Hyung". Ucapnya lirih namun terdengar tegas dan menusuk.

"Aku pergi".

Kyuhyun menatap nanar siluet tinggi itu melesat melampaui pepohonan di luar purinya. Benar...ia memikirkannya, segala resiko dan kemungkinan terburuk itu memang tak pernah berhenti menghantui benaknya.

Wajahnya makin mendekat, menghapus sekat di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut belahan pucat itu, dan menyapukan bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Tidak...kau tidak akan membenciku Dear. Aku begitu mencintaimu".

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2 hari kemudian**

"U—ugh". Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar lenguhan lirih itu, secepat kilat tubuhnya melesat menghampiri namja cantiknya.

"Dear..".

"Ha—us". Senyum menawannya terulas begitu saja, melihat bibir mungil itu menggumam lemah. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin agar terduduk dan merengkuhnya dengan perlindungan penuh. Setitik rasa lega menelusup dalam relung hatinya, Sungminnya telah tersadar...dan darahnya menjadi suplai terpenting untuk memulihkan kondisi namja cantik itu.

'CRASH'

Ia menyeringai lebar kemudian mengoyak pergelangan tangan kiri dengan taringnya. Sedikit mengernyit kala darahnya menetes deras dari pusat sayatan itu.

"Minumlah Dear". Bisiknya sembari memposisikan tangannya tepat di bibir mungil Sungmin, ia menekan tengkuk Sungmin hingga belahan tipis itu beradu sempurna dengan lelehan darahnya.

.

.

"Urmmhhhh~". Meski kedua matanya masih terpejam, Sungmin begitu rakus menghisap darah Pangeran Dhampyr itu. Sebagian menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya karna terlalu tergesa-gesa.

"D-dear...cukup". Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tengkuk Sungmin, memaksa taring runcing namja cantik itu terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

Merasa terusik, Sungmin lekas membuka cepat matanya...ada yang berbeda, kedua manik foxy itu berpendar hijau emerald. Benar-benar semakin mempesona.

"Dear". Panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengelus sayang surai lembut Sungmin.

'PLAK'

Namun tangan putih Sungmin tiba-tiba menyentak belaiannya, terlebih Sorot emerald indah itu begitu menghunus tajam. Kyuhyun benar-benar tercekat ...Sungguh ia tak menginginkan apa yang di takutkannya selama ini akan terjadi.

"kau—

.

'_Tidak! Jangan membenciku Sungmin~ah'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

_Chaaa Near Dark Chap 6 hadiiiiiirrrr..._

*Iya Chinguyaa...Ff ini akan author update tiap 1 minggu sekali, tpi klo reviewnya bnyak^^. bahkan bisa lebih cepet lagi lupdtenya^^. Kan Sick Of Hope juga udh tmt juga.

*Hyooo tbak Mpreg apa ga...^^

*PWP iya... ini kyanya gt ,  
*Keluarganya Sungmin sma Himchan? blm terpikirkan, nanti ya...hehe.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Ria,Tiasicho, SunghyoJoY, KYUMINTS, Michelle BunnyKyu , cho hyo woon, gyumine , RithaGaemGyu, pumpkinsparkyumin, bbang2chan, bunnyblack FLK 136 , KyuminniesCoup137, Najika bunny, hatakehanahungry, Karen Kouzuki, Zahra Amelia, motochika28 , minnie kyumin, baekhyunniewife, ryeosomNia14 , Kim Yong Neul , Glows Kyumin Angel , evilbunny, Chlie hanariunnse, Frost'Minato , sitapumpkinelf , ChanMoody, dessykyumin, SSungMine , wyda joyer, Myst-girl , Jirania, normapumkin, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Phia89 , Kim RyeoChan, colywinejoy , yukinaalda, lee sunri hyun, coffeewie137, Shywona489, winecoup137 , nova137 , Bunbunchan, namnam15 , Minhyunni1318, is0live89 , leefairy, Kim Min Ah , riesty137, Reva kyuminelf, sary nayolla , dJOYers , epildedo, Indah Isma N , winecouple, Maximumelf , deviyanti137 , vey900128, lemonade, LikaaJoy137, kim eun neul, kyumin pu, KyoKMS26, F-YJshipper, Ristinok137 , freychullie , fymuthia, kim kyuna , Qhia503, zaAra evil kyu, ajid kyumin , Joyer Cloudsomnia , blacklemon , SPREAD JOY137 , 137Real Aiyu , Mirukia, evil vs bunny, Nano95, Tika, km137, adette , Gyumina , Zahra Anisa , abilhikmah , bunnykyu , bing, , StepName, , Rilianda Abelira , sissy , Ayyu084Elf, ChelKYU , **dan para** Guest.**

Gomawooooooo sudah mereview di chap 5 kemarin.  
senang sekali baca kata-kata chinguu.

Mohon Reviewnya neee?  
makin banyak makin cpt update. ^^

Annyeoooooongggg

Saranghaeeeeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

Sungguh demi apapun itu ia tak menginginkan apa yang di takutkannya selama ini akan terjadi.

.

"Kau—

'_Tidak! Jangan membenciku Sungmin~ah'_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

.

.

.  
"Sungmin~ah...". bisiknya sembari membelai pipi Sungmin. Ia begitu meyakini kebencian tak mungkin melingkupi hati Sungmin, hanya karna malam mengerikan itu. Bagaimanapun...ia tau, namja cantik itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Akan tetapi geraman dan kilat amarah mata rubah Sungmin begitu membuat hatinya melemah detik itu juga. "Lihat aku dear". ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin menyeringai menampilkan dua taring tajamnya, berkali-kali ia menatap nyalang di sekitarnya. Sepasang mata hijau emerald itu pun tampak berpendar terang. Namun detik berikutnya ia meremas kuat kepalanya, dan lunglai dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh~". Rintihnya, semua bayangan yang di tangkap matanya begitu asing dan aneh. Ia merasa setiap fraksi di hadapannya semakin goyah, namun terlihat detail. Sungmin tau...pandangannya menajam. Tapi itu benar-benar pening.

"Kau tak apa-apa?". Ujar Kyuhyun cemas, ia begitu panik melihat namja cantik itu berkali-kali menggeliat tak nyaman dengan terisak. Setakut itu kah Sungmin padanya. Mungkinkah kekejaman yang ia perbuat telah mengukir trauma di hati namja cantik itu? Sungguh...tak sekalipun Kyuhyun akan memaafkan dirinya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku tau semua yang telah ku lakukan malam itu, terlalu kejam. Aku bahkan tak peduli kau meronta dan menangis, Maafkan aku Sungmin~ah...Kau membenci makhluk rendah seperti—

"Ha—us".

"A-apa?". Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya, dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh menggigil itu di ranjangnya, rasa cemas merambat begitu saja kala merasakan pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin begitu basah karna keringat dingin.

"Nghhh~ Ha—us...arkkh!". Sungmin memejamkan mata erat-erat begitu kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Ia merasa kedua matanya tak normal, terlebih rasa haus yang berbeda tiba-tiba menyergap krongkongannya. Sangat panas dan mencekik. Berkali-kali Sungmin mencakar kasar lehernya, hingga permukaan halus itu tampak berdarah.

"Hentikan Min!". Seru Kyuhyun seraya mengunci pergerakan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya. Dengan sigap ia mengoyak pergelangan tangan kananya dan berusaha meminumkan darah yang menetes hingga tertelan sempurna. Kyuhyun tau...tubuh namja mungil itu tengah menyesuaikan diri dengan darah Dhampyrnya. Tentu perubahan yang terjadi akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Mhhmmmm". Lenguh Sungmin, sembari mencengkeram kuat-kuat tangan Kyuhyun, menyesap sekuat mungkin darah segar namun beraroma keras dari Pangeran Bungsu itu. Tak jarang taring runcingnya turut menggerat tangan kokoh itu, seolah memeras darah nikmat yang mengalir.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit merasakan darahnya menyusut dengan cepat, bahkan tangan kanannya tampak membiru karena kuatnya hisapan Sungmin. Kendati demikian ia tetap terkekeh senang melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat begitu rakus. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang menetes dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sungmin.

"NGGH!". Erang Sungmin geram, pergelangan tangan kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun sudah tak begitu deras mengalirkan darahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya masih panas dan menyiksa, ia butuh darah lebih banyak lagi.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin memaksa merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun, dan menggigit kasar lehernya. Menghisap bringas darah segar yang meleleh dari pusat nadi itu. Semua di luar kendalinya...meski kesadarannya masih utuh namun hasrat liar itu begitu kuat menguasainya.

"S-Sungmin~ah...ssshh". Desis Kyuhyun lirih, sedikit merasa nyeri kala Sungmin tak sekalipun memberi jeda untuk menstabilkan energinya. Ia beralih mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan memejamkan mata, membiarkan namja cantik itu memuaskan diri akan darah Dhampyrnya.

.

.

.

"Mashitta!". Pekik Sungmin, dengan berbinar ia mengusap bibir penuh darah itu dan terkikik riang. Berkali-kali namja cantik itu mengerjap pelan saat kedua matanya kembali menyusut coklat terang.

"Ah! Pangeraan!". Sungmin begitu kalut melihat Kyuhyun tampak pasi di bawahnya. Meski Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengulas senyum hangat tapi tetap saja, sorot matanya begitu redup. Terlebih kedua pergelangan tangan dan lehernya tampak terkoyak dengan darah tercecer di mana-mana.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelai surai hitam Sungmin.

"M-mwo?".

"Kemarilah Dear".

Sungmin kembali mengerjap ketika Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya dengan hangat. Bahkan ia bisa terpejam begitu saja hanya karna usapan lembut tangan besar itu di punggungnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Pangerannya dengan panik.

"Ini semua perbuatanku, aku menggigitmu...O—ommo! Darahnya masih keluar Pangeran, Aissh eottohkkae?". Sungmin begitu kalut menekan luka yang menganga di leher Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia membelalak lebar. "M—mungkinkah aku telah menjadi Dham—phyr?". Lanjutnya gemetar.

"Hn...". Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan detik itu pula lukanya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Sungmin sempat tersentak melihatnya, sungguh...ia tak pernah menduga akan seliar itu menyerang Kyuhyun. berkali-kali namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari dirinya telah menjadi makhluk kanibal yang buas.

"M-mianhae Pangeran...a—aku tak bisa~ aku—melukaimu, dan~

"Sssh...kau hanya belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu , untuk beberapa hari ini tubuhmu masih bergantung pada darahku Dear. Justru aku yang sebenarnya telah menyakitimu di malam itu, apa kau membenciku?".

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya, ia menggeleng cepat dan memeluk Pangeran Dhampyr itu dengan begitu erat.

"Itu sangat mengerikan, kau memperlakukanku seperti binatang. Tapi tidakkah kau mendengar ucapanku? Meskipun mati...aku sanggup melakukannya untukkmu. Selama kau terlepas dari iblis itu Pangeran".

"Kau mencintaiku?".

Sungmin membelalak lebar, tak dipungkirinya pertanyaan itu cukup kentara memacu degup jantungnya.

"...".

Meski terdiam, namun semburat merah di pipi chubby itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tau itu". Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"M-mwoo?".

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku Sungmin~ah".

'Blush'. Kedua manik foxy itu menatap kikuk. Beberapa kali Sungmin meneguk ludah payah seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan ekspresinya terbaca oleh Pangeran kegelapan itu. Walau nyatanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Aku tidak—

"Detak jantungmu tak bisa membohongiku, aku akan menunggumu mengatakannya Dear".

"P-pangeran". Sungmin begitu tersentak saat namja Dhampyr itu kembali mendekap tubuhnya. Tapi pelukan itu begitu hangat bahkan terlalu hangat untuk di lepaskannya, hingga ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisinya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa malam itu bukan dirimu? Kau tampak sangat berbeda.". Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau takut?".

"Uhm ne...kau menerkamku hidup-hidup... waktu itu, aku lebih memilih kau membunuhku saja". Kedua manik foxy itu menajam ketika mengingat detik-detik dirinya meregang nyawa di bawah kuasa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia beralih memutar posisi ... dan memerangkap Sungmin di bawah belenggu tubuhnya.

"Aku tak kan sebodoh itu membunuh milikku yang berharga, Penyatuan itu telah berakhir...jangan mengingatnya lagi Dear". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup tengkuk Sungmin, ia terus menerus berusaha meyakinkan namja cantik itu untuk tidak menguak malam mengerikan mereka. Karna sejujurnya Kyuhyun cukup tertikam kala mengingat rintihan pilu Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih mengernyit tak terima. Cukup banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam benaknya mengenai penyatuan itu. Dan ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

"Tapi saat kau memasukkan—ah maksudku tentang itu~

"Apa kau menginginkan penyatuan itu lagi?"

"M-Mwo? A-ANDWAEEE! Apa kau gila?! Itu sakit! Itu mengerikan! sudah cukup!". Pekik Sungmin seraya bangkit dan beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun lengan kokoh itu tak membiarkan tubuh mungilnya bergeser sedikitpun dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi jangan pernah mengingat dan menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi, apa kau mengerti Dear?".

"U-uhm...A—arrasseo".

Mata yang mengerjap polos itu cukup membuat darahnya berdesir halus. Semua ini yang ia harapkan. Tak sedikitpun tercium aura kebencian dalam tubuh namja cantik itu. membuatnya berulang kali menghembuskan nafas lega...terlebih denyutan kecil dalam perut Sungmin. Semakin menguatkan percikkan hangat dalam relung hatinya. Akan tetapi ia belum berniat mengatakan semua fakta itu, terlalu riskan untuk disampaikannya. Mengingat...Sungmin mudah berontak dan sosok yang sulit menerima keputusan sepihak.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak mengharapkan kehadiran nyawa rapuh dalam rahim yang ia tanamkan , akan mengguncang jiwa namja cantik itu.

"Bisakah kau membawaku keluar aku ingin melihat matahari pagi ini Pangeran".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya,ia mengelus kepala Sungmin dan menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Akan ku panggilkan Zelo untukmu, anak itu akan mengajakmu berkeliling di istana ini Dear".

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran menangkap tutur kata Kyuhyun. Apakah namja tampan itu tengah menolaknya?. Tapi ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menemaninya, tak lebih.

"Z-zelo? Apa ini berarti kau bosan denganku? hingga tak mau menemaniku? Huh!".

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh mendengarnya, Darah Dhampyrnya nampaknya banyak membawa perubahan dalam diri namja cantik itu. Terlihat...Sungmin semakin berani berbicara dekat dengannya.

"Tidak seperti itu...kau tau? aku perlu memulihkan tubuhku...karena darah yang kau hisap beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya satu hari ini saja...dan setelahnya. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku penuhi Dear". Ia menekan dagu Sungmin, hingga belahan manis itu sedikit terbuka. Mengecupnya sekilas untuk kemudian menyapukan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Mhmphh". Sungmin begitu tersentak menerimanya, namun detik berikutnya ia mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya di leher Kyuhyun. mencoba menikmati pagutan hangat keduanya.

.

.

"Akan ku panggilkan anak itu".

"A-aniya...tak perlu memanggilnya. Aku berubah pikiran".

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba beringsut semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Berubah pikiran?".

"U—uhm aku ingin menemanimu saja, kajja tidur". Ucap Sungmin seraya memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

Tanpa melepas senyum menawannya, Kyuhyun kembali membelai punggung sempit Sungmin. tak jarang ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah dan tingkah polos Dhampyr baru itu.

"Tapi aku sangat berharap, kau menciumku Dear".

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Begitu jelas semburat merah menghias dua pipi babyskin itu. Bahkan ia meneguk ludah payah kala menatap bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"A—arrasseo". Lirihnya sembari menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ia tak berani berbuat lebih untuk sekedar menghisap atau bahkan melumatnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum geli di buatnya. Kedua lengan besarnya menyusup ke bawah punggung Sungmin, sedikit menariknya kemudian membekap penuh bibir cherry itu dengan ciumannya.

"Eumpfth~ P-pangerahhmpph".

.

.

.

* * *

PRANK! BUGH! BUGH! PRANK!

"TEMPAT MACAM APA INI?! PULANG! AKU INGIN PULANG!".

Dua namja tinggi itu kembali menghela nafas berat, begitu mendengar teriakan rusuh Himchan. Sosok ulzzang itu tak henti-hentinya merusak dan memecahkan berbagai ornament kramik yang tertata di sekelilingnya. Benar-benar ganas dan liar.

"Aku tak menyangka anak itu seperti Singa".

"Hmm...pulangkan saja Hyung". Tukas Zelo sembari memungut bebarapa butir bola mata patung naga yang terpental akibat tingkah brutal Himchan.

"Tidak akan!". Telak Yong Guk lantang. Ia beralih melangkah mendekati namja ulzzangnya, dengan senyuman hangat. Kendati demikian kedua mata elangnya begitu siaga mengawasi sekitar. Mengantisipasi serangan tak terduga dari manusia itu.

"Himchannie".

"Kau lagi?! Yah! Nuguya? Katakan padaku...tempat terkutuk macam apa ini?!". Sentak Himchan seraya mencengkeram pakaian agung namja garang itu.

"Kau sedang berada di surga sayang, dan aku malaikat". Yong Guk menggenggam jemari Himchan dan melepas cengkeramannya dengan selembut mungkin.

"S-surga? Aku mati? Kau malaikat? Jinjja?!".

"Kau mati saat mandi. Dan Kau sedang berada di surga saat ini...ooo! Benar aku malaikat, namaku Yong Guk. Tampan bukan?". Ujar Yong Guk seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

Namun namja ulzzang itu mencibir tak suka melihatnya, sangat mustahil malaikat mengenakan jubah hitam legam seperti itu. Terlebih tempatnya berpijak saat ini tampak begitu suram. Sama sekali tak seperti surga, tempat terindah yang ia bayangkan semenjak kecil.

"Kau membohongiku! Tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti pemakaman! Lihat...banyak tikus terbang di jendela itu! Menjijikkan!". Tunjuk Himchan pada puluhan ekor kelelawar yang menggantung di sudut jendela istana.

"MWO! Y—YAH! mereka anak-anakku! Siapa yang menjijikkan hah!". Pekik Zelo tak terima, berulang kali ia memajukan bibirnya. Terlalu geram mendengar peliharaan kesayangannya dicaci seperti itu.

"Kau—". Himchan berjalan mendekati Zelo, dan mengamati wajah manis itu dengan seksama. "Ah! aku ingat...Kau adik kecil itu. Untuk apa di tempat ini...apa kau juga mati?".

"Mwooo?! Aku tidak mati! Karna aku seorang Dhampyr!".

"Dhampyr?".

"Tsk! Zelo... apa yang kau katakan!...ah Himchannie, ini adalah surga jadi mulai sekarang kau hidup di alam ini".

"Tapi Yong Guk—shi, tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti sarang monster".

"O—ah, i-itu karna kau mati saat mandi, j-jadi itu juga berpengaruh. Ini adalah istanamu Himchannie".

"Istana?".

"Benar...dan semua permintaanmu akan ku penuhi di alam ini".

"Jeongmallyo?".

Yong Guk mengangguk senang mendengarnya, berkali-kali tengan kekarnya membelai pipi tirus Himchan yang terus menerus melompat girang. 'Sangat mudah menjinakkannya'. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Beri aku mobil sekarang juga, aku ingin berkeliling di istanaku". Pinta Himchan telak. Membuat Pangeran Dhampyr itu membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

"Yya...apa itu mobil? Apa semacam makanan atau binatang?". Yong Guk berbisik lirih pada Dongsaengnya. Sungguh...'mobil' terdengar begitu asing di telinganya.

"Aissh Hyungie...kau sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berkeliling di dunia manusia. Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengetahuinya?. Mobil semacam besi pengangkut manusia. Kau tau...dia hidup...dan suaranya sangat...sangaat buruk, seperti ini BRUUM...BRUUUMMMM...jelek sekali bukan?" Jelas Zelo sembari berlari mengelilingi Yong Guk dengan suara mobil tiruannya.

Yong Guk mengerjap beberapa kali melihatnya. Benar...cukup lama dirinya berkeliaran di alam manusia. Akan tetapi seluruh perhatian dan pandangannya hanya terpusat pada sosok ulzzang itu, tak menghiraukan berbagai pernak-pernik lainnya di dunia manusia. Cukup Himchan saja.

Terlebih di alamnyapun tak ada benda semacam itu. Mengingat dirinya dan seluruh bangsa Dhampyrnya hanya cukup melakukan teleportasi, jika ingin melesat kemanapun. Tak perlu mengandalkan besi hidup bersuara aneh itu.

Sementara Himchan tampak mengernyit heran melihat dua namja tinggi di hadapannya tampak berlaku bodoh. Terutama pada seorang namja manis yang terus-menerus berputar mengelilingi Yong Guk.

"Jadi di mana mobilku?".

Zelo seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati namja ulzzang itu. sesekali ia terkikik kecil melihat mata indah itu tampak mengerjap polos.

"Tak perlu menggunakan mobil, Pangeran Yong Guk akan membawamu terbang, itu lebih menyenangkan". Ucap Zelo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Himchan.

Yong Guk mengangguk setuju, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh tingginya melayang kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"D-dia melayang? Daeebaakk! Aku ingin terbang!". Merasa takjub, Himchan secepat kilat berlari ke arah Yong Guk dan meraih kaki jenjang yang melayang itu.

"Y-Yah! lepaskan tanganmu! Biarkan aku turun terlebih dahulu, argggh!". Ucap Yong Guk panik, kala cengkeraman tangan kurus itu semakin kuat menariknya. Bahkan berkali-kali tubuhnya oleng dan membentur dinding di sampingnya.

"Ahhs Shirreooo! Bawa aku terbang sekarang juga!". Kekeuh Himchan, ia makin memanjat naik dan menggelayut erat di punggung Yong Guk. Tak peduli namja garang di depannya tampak terbatuk sesak karna kuatnya rangkulan tangannya. Energinya belum sepenuhnya pulih pasca melawan iblis vlad tempo lalu.

"K-Khau men-cekikkh—khuu Uhhkk! Akkh~

"Kau bicara apa?". Tanya Himchan sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke depan, sedikit mengernyit melihat wajah namja itu begitu membiru.

"YAKHH! Lephasshh! Arkkhh...Khau mencekkikkh—khu Pabbohhh!".

Himchan bersungut kesal, ia tak ambil pusing dengan wajah penuh siksa itu. yang di harapkannya hanya terbang...itu saja. Tanpa beban Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar itu, dan menguatkan rangkulannya di leher Yong Guk. Namun tiba-tiba ia menjerit saat tubuh keduanya jatuh menghempas di atas lantai.

.

.

"APA KAU GILA!". Geram Himchan sambil memukul jidat namja yang di dudukinya. Akan tetapi namja garang itu tak bergeming, diam seperti mayat.

"Oi...Kau mati?". Ujarnya sambil menarik-narik kedua telinga Yong Guk. Merasa jengah karna tak mendapat respon ia beralih memainkan hidung besar namja garang itu.

"Aishhh...Himchan Hyung kau membuatnya pingsan". Ucap Zelo sembari menarik Himchan dari atas tubuh Hyungnya.

" Pingsan?...ah! Siapa namamu?".

"Tck! Kau melupakanku?...Aku Zelo".

"Uhm...mianhae". Gumam Himchan sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya cukup banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Karena sungguh tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah asing dan di luar logika. Namun melihat namja garang yang tergeletak pucat karnaa ulahnya. Membuatnya membungkus rapat-rapat seluruh tanda tanya itu.

Ia beringsut mendekati Yong Guk dan meraih rahang kokoh namja garang itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?". Tanya Zelo dengan kening berkerut. Ia cukup heran melihat namja ulzzamg itu semakin mengikis jarak dengan Pangeran Sulungnya.

"Memberinya nafas buatan". Singkatnya, tanpa pertimbangan lebih Himchan menekan dagu Yong Guk, dan meniupnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha memenuhi saluran pernafasan namja garang itu dengan nafas hangatnya.

.

.

.

"Ukhh...Uhhhukk...mmhhmmm". Berkali-kali Pangeran Dhampyr itu terbatuk kala merasakan tiupan kuat yang menyedak kerongkongannya. Namun bibirnya terasa basah karna pergerakan lembut di atasnya. Merasa heran, Yong Guk lekas mambuka mata...dan detik itu pula ia menyeringai puas menyadari namja ulzzang itu tengah menciumnya.

"Kau sadar?". Ucap Himchan begitu melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Kau menciumku Chaggiyah? Mhehehehe"

"C-chaggiyah? Mwoo? Yya! Aku hanya memberimu~

"Ahhh! Himchanniee...aku mencintaimu". Seru Yong Guk sembari mendekap erat tubuh kurus namja ulzzang itu.

Himchan mendengus kesal, rasanya ingin berontak dan memukul namja lancang itu. namun ia enggan melakukannya. Entahlah pelukan itu terasa hangat dan memberinya perlindungan penuh.

"Kalian mengabaikan kebereradaanku?! Tck aku pergi...lebih baik ikut Appa berburu". Gerutu zelo sembari memanjat jendela kemudian melesat dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

"C-cukup lepaskan aku". Ujar Himchan lirih. Berulang kali ia menggeliat dan berusaha mendorong dada bidang Yong Guk. Namun namja garang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan makin menmeluk erat tubuh kurus itu di atas ranjangnya.

"Ku mohon biarkan tetap seperti ini...aku cukup lama mendambakan semua ini Kim Himchan".

Himchan mempoutkan bibir. Meski berulang kali ingin melawan, namun sentuhan dan pesona namja asing itu terlampau hebat membuatnya takluk.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

.

.

.

* * *

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

"Wajahmu saat tertidur—". Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Sangat mempesona". Lanjutnya seraya mengulas senyuman lembut.

Ia begitu mengagumi pahatan tegas dari wajah itu, begitu menjerat hati dan pandangannya. Sungguh demi apapun Sungmin meyakini tak akan seceroboh itu takluk dan jatuh mencinta. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu membuai, hingga ia lupa segala tentang jati dirinya.

Berulang kali tangan mungilnya meraba dan menyusuri garis wajah Kyuhyun dan kini ia memberanikan dirinya mendekat dan mencium bibir namja yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Hei...bangun, aku kesepian". Lirihnya tanpa menghentikan usapan tangannya di kepala Pangeran Bungsu itu.

.

.

"Hmmmh...Dear". Panggil Kyuhyun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Eum? Gwaenchanayo?".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum tipis merespon cicitan kecil Sungmin. samar-samar ia merasakan sapuan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Nampaknya malam telah menjelang. Dan baru sadar...cukup lama Sungmin menemaninya saat ia terpejam.

"Apa kau lapar? cepat hisap darahku Sungmin~ah".

"Aniyoo...aku tidak lapar, sudah banyak darahmu yang kuhisap pagi ini. Dan aku masih kenyang Pangeran". Ucapnya tegas. Tentu ia tak menginginkan tenaga Kyuhyun kembali terkuras karna kerakusannya.

"Hn baiklah...sebaiknya aku membawamu melihat bulan malam ini. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya?". Tukasnya seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya melesat menuju puncak purinya.

.

.

.

"Pangeran".

"Hn...".

"Aku—

Sungmin terdiam seketika, Sesuatu dalam dadanya kembali berdentum liar kala menatap Kyuhyun tengah menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Terlebih hembusan angin malam yang mengibas surai coklat itu, semakin membuatnya melunglai. Pangeran Dhampyr itu benar-benar menawan. Sungmin tau...perasaan untuk Kyuhyun semakin menguat.

Menyadari keheningan di antara keduanya, Kyuhyun lekas membuka mata dan menatap Sungmin.

Namun respon mengejutkan membuatnya mengernyit heran, Sungmin tiba-tiba terlonjak saat keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

"A-Ahhhh!". Jerit Sungmin ketika tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris jatuh, namun lengan kokoh Kyuhyun bergerak sigap menahan perutnya.

"Gwaenchana?".

"Aisshh! Bagaimana mungkin aku seceroboh ini!". Gerutu Sungmin sembari mengacak rambutnya gusar. Berulang kali ia merutuk sial pada jantung yang terus menerus berdetak keras karena Pangeran kegelapan itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat namja yang masih tersangkut di lengan kirinya. 'Sangat menggemaskan'. Pikirnya

"Ada apa denganmu eum?". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Amm...E-eobsseo (tak ada)!".

"Yya! Lihat mataku saat berbicara Dear".

"Tck! Shirreo...jangan menatapku seperti itu Pangeran!".

"Kau aneh sekali...". Gumamnya masih terus menatap lekat wajah bersemu merah itu.

"Yah! Apa kau tak mendengarku!...jangan menatapku seperti itu!".

"Oh...baiklah, aku akan melepas pelukan~

"M-mwo?! Andwaee! Aku akan jatuh jika kau melepasnya!". Pekik Sungmin kalut, berulang kali tangan lentiknya mencakar-cakar pakaian Kyuhyun. Namun Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak mendengarkannya dan hanya terkikik kecil.

"Jika kau jatuh dari tempat setinggi ini, ku pastikan setiap bagian tubuhmu akan terpisah dan darahmu akan menggenang di mana-mana...ck...ck...ck, mengerikan sekali".

"Ackk! Jinjja! Jangan melepas tanganmu! Pangeran...Pangeran Ku moho—

"Aku mencintaimu Dear". Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh ringan, tanpa peringatan ia melepas dekapannya membuat tubuh mungil itu meluncur bebas dari puncak purinya.

.

.

"A-AHHHHH! KYUHYUN PABBBOOO!". Umpat Sungmin geram. Ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya siap menghantam tanah. "Ughhh ini akhir hidupku". Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

'HUPP'

Sebelum benar-benar meyentuh tanah berbatuan tajam itu, Kyuhyun melesat secepat kilat dan menyambar tubuhnya hingga kembali melayang.

"Haha...menyenangkan sekali bukan terbang dari atas puri ini?".

"MICHIYEOSSEO! Kau pikir itu terbang! Aku jatuh dengan mengerikan!".

"Aku menyelamatkanmu Bunny, jadi kita impas...right?".

"Huh? Apa kau idiot?! Itu tidak adil! Kau hampir membunuhku Pangeran!".

"Ah benarkah? Tapi kau memeluk begitu erat seseorang yang nyaris membunuhmu eum?...ahh! tubuhmu hangat sekali Sungmin~ah". Canda Kyuhyun, dengan ringan ia membawa tubuh mungil itu terbang melintasi istana megahnya. beberapa lentera emas yang melayang di sekitarnya, semakin membuat suasana malam itu berdesir damai. Begitu pula dengan hati Pangeran Dhampyr itu...Semua karna Sungmin. dan ia teramat mencintai namja cantiknya.

"I—itu karna aku tak memiliki opsi lain, aku tak ingin jatuh dan mati". Cicit Sungmin sambil memeluk erat-erat leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Pangeran Dhampyr itu tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Berhenti tertawa Pangeran?!".

"Kau sangat cantik saat marah seperti ini". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya membelai wajah halus Sungmin. temaram cahaya bulan membuat paras cantik itu semakin menakjubkan. Sorot obsidiannya berubah sayu begitu menatap bibir mungil di hadapannya. Sedikit menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan melumat lembut belahan menggoda itu.

"Pabbo!...Mhhmmmphhh~". Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan secara perlahan memiringkan kepala demi memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Berkali-kali ia melenguh nikmat ketika lidah basah itu menyusup masuk dan menjamah setiap isi mulutnya.

"Ahngh—Pangeran...eumphhh".

Di bawah sinar bulan itu...dua hati saling bertemu, terbuai dan meresapi desiran halus dalam sentuhan itu. Sapuan angin dingin dan kepakkan sayap binatang malam tak sekalipun mengusiknya. Cumbu basah keduanya terlalu hangat dan manis, untuk dilepas begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu...Pangeran Eumphhhfth~".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

"MINNIEMIIING!". Zelo tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan merangsak apapun di dalam puri Kyuhyun. namun ia tak melihat Sungmin dimanapun, di atas ranjang besar itu...Zelo hanya melihat pangerannya menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hyuung! Di mana Mingie?".

"Di dalam sini". Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala seorang namja cantik yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Zelo menautkan alis, selimut itu sangat menghalangi pandangannya untuk menemukan Sungmin. Namun begitu Kyuhyun menyibak kain tebal itu...Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin terlihat nyaman dan tenang dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. sepertinya apa yang ia cemaskan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Hhhh...ini sangat melegakan Hyung, Anak ini benar-benar tulus terhadapmu". Ucap Zelo riang. Semua yang diucapkannya memang benar adanya, Sungmin tak sekalipun memendam perasaan benci untuk Pangerannya. Meski di malam itu...tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dengan mengenaskan.

"Sungmin memang yang terpilih Zelo~ah...aku tak pernah meragukannya".

"Tapi mengenai janin itu? apa kau sudah mengatakannya?".

"Aku rasa belum saatnya untuk membuatnya mengerti, kau memahami betul sifat Sungmin bukan?

Zelo mengangguk cepat menanggapinya, Dhampyr manis itu beralih memalingkan tubuh hendak beranjak pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang Hyung, aku akan kembali setelah Mingming terbangun na~

"Zelo...apa itu kau?".

Sungmin cepat-cepat menyembulkan kepalanya dan beringsut keluar dari dalam selimutnya.

"Apa kau kemari untuk bermain bersamaku?".

"Ah itu...mmm jika Pangeran mengizinkannya". Ujar Zelo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sesekali ia menatap penuh iba pada Kyuhyun. berharap besar Pangeran Dhampyr itu merelakan Sungmin bermain bersamanya.

"Pangeran". Panggil Sungmin sembari megerjapkan kedua mata rubahnya.

"Kembalilah sebelum petang menjelang, aku akan menunggumu Dear". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, berulang kali tangan besarnya membelai pipi chubby itu.

"Arrasseoo!"

'Chup'..."Aku pergi". Pekik Sungmin setelah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan girang ia menyambar lengan Zelo. Dan memaksanya melesat detik itu juga.

.

.

.

"Mingie...kau banyak mengalami perubahan".

"Benarkah?...ah itu mungkin karena kau lama tak mengunjungiku". Ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada berbagai benda berkliau yang di laluinya. Sesekali ia terkiki geli kala angin dingin meniup kencang surai halusnya.

"Ahhh! itu karena, Yong Guk Hyung...membawa manusia kemari, Dia sangat...sangat mengerikan".

"Manusia? Aku ingin melihatnya...aku rasa anak itu ketakutan berada di alam ini. Biarkan aku menemaninya".

"Baiklah...".

.

.

.

"Aku akan menemui Appa sebentar, bisakah kau menjaganya untukku?".

"Baik Hyung!". Sungmin dan Zelo mengangguk girang, tentu saja keduanya menyanggupinya. Karna memang alasan tersebut yang mendasari mereka mengunjungi manusia itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?". Tanya Zelo pada seorang namja yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Tidur". Jawabnya singkat.

Zelo mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban dingin itu. ia beranjak melangkah mendekat, namun tangan putih Sungmin menahannya.

"Biar aku yang mendekatinya".

.

.

"Apa kau ketakutan?". Ucap Sungmin sembari menduduki ranjang di hadapannya. Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun sosok kurus itu jua berbalik dan menatap padanya.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu". Sungmin menyentuh pundak namja itu, bagaimanapun ia tetap berusaha seteguh mungkin mendekatinya.

Sementara Himchan tampak mengernyit dengan bibir di gigit kuat. Suara itu tak begitu asing baginya. dan ia benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Sungminnie". Bisiknya lirih tanpa memalingkan tubuh.

"M-mwoo?". Sungmin begitu terperangah mendengarnya, dengan kalut ia memaksa membalikkan tubuh namja itu agar menghadapnya. Dan seketika itu pula matanya membelalak lebar. "H-himchan Hyung". Ucap Sungmin tergagap.

Kedua namja itu saling menatap nanar. Tak terbendung betapa rumit perasaan yang berbaur dalam benak dua namja cantik itu.

"Z-zelo...bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?". Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Zelo menatap tak mengerti, namun samar-samar ia menangkap hubungan kuat antara dua makhluk cantik itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk dan melenyapkan diri dari ruangan mewah tersebut.

Sungmin kembali menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menghambur dan memeluk erat namja ulzzang itu. air mata yang sempat di tahannya pun jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung!".

"Apa kau tau...kami hampir gila karenamu! Appa dan Eomma memutuskan menyerah untuk mencarimu. Kau menghilang cukup lama Minnie". ucap Himchan, sembari meremas kuat-kuat punggung sempit namja cantik itu. Ia tak pernah menduga akan menemukan sepupu kesayangannya di tempat seperti ini.

"A-aku...Hiks, mianhae Hyung...aku tak bermaksud melupakan kalian. Mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyoo".

"Sshh...gwaenchana, aku cukup bersyukur melihatmu baik-baik saja di sini. Aku pikir kedua orang tua~

"Ah! bagaimana dengan mereka? Appa, Eomma dan juga Sungjin? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?". Sergah Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Himchan seketika terdiam mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Dongsaengnya. Ia menatap redup Sungmin dan membelai surai halus namja cantik itu dengan begitu lembut.

"M-mereka baik-baik saja, sangat bahagia malah...hhh Sungminnie, sepertinya kau hidup sehat di sini...aku senang melihatmu seceria ini". Ujar Himchan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Uhm ne, mereka menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat ini Hyung?".

"Itu karna aku sudah mati". Jawabnya telak.

"Mati? Apa Kau sedang bicara konyol".

"Yya! Namja gila itu yang mengatakannya padaku, aku mati saat mandi dan sekarang aku berada di surga bersamamu".

Sungmin tertawa keras mendengarnya. Pangeran sulung itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengelabui hyung ulzzangnya.

"Kau tidak mati Hyung, ini bukan surga...tapi alam Dhampyr. Dan namja yang kau katakan gila itu adalah Pangeran Sulung di kerajaan ini".

"Cih! Sudah kuduga...bibir tebal itu membodohiku! Jika dia menculikku seperti ini, apa itu berarti kau menghilang karna perbuatannya?".

"Tidak...bukan karna Pangeran sulung. I-itu karna ada suatu alasan besar yang membawaku kemari. Tapi Sungguh...aku menyukai tempat ini"".

Namja ulzzang itu mengulas senyum hangat, mendengar setiap tutur kata Sungmin. Beruntung tak terjadi apapun pada Dongsaeng cantiknya. Dan tempat ini jauh lebih baik untuk Sungmin di bandingkan rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku senang mendengarnya...tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu Minnie".

"Tapi...aku mencemaskan Appa dan Eomma Hyung".

"T-tidak! Jangan mencemaskan mereka! Hiduplah bahagia di sini Sungminnie". Ucap Himchan gusar, demi apapun...Ia tak kan membiarkan Sungmin kembali ke rumah itu.

"Mereka tentu akan sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku Hyung. Tak seharusnya aku bahagia di sini sementara keluargaku bersedih dan terpuruk".

Himchan menggeleng kasar, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencengkeram bahu Sungmin. "Dengarkan aku...Mereka bukan keluarga kandungmu, Sooman dan istrinya hanya menginginkan hartamu".

"Apa maksudmu!...mereka keluargaku! Aku putra keluarga Lee Hyung!".

Himchan kembali menggeleng mendengarnya. Ia tau...semua akan sulit di terima oleh Sungmin.

"Lee Sooman bukan Appamu! Tapi Lee Donghae Appa kandungmu yang sebenarnya! aku mengetahui semua fakta ini setelah kau menghilang...maafkan aku Minnie"

"A-apa?".

"Eommamu meninggal ketika melahirkanmu, dan karenanya Paman Donghae jatuh sakit. Menyadari Penyakitnya semakin parah dan tak memiliki waktu lagi bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuhmu, Paman memutuskan untuk menyerahkanmu pada Kepala pelayannya...Lee Sooman. Dan mewasiatkan seluruh hartanya untuk orang itu. Aku tak habis pikir Paman bisa seceroboh itu".

Sungmin meremas kuat ujung kemejanya. Dengan geram ia bangkit dan menatap tajam sosok Ulzzang di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua bualan itu Hyung? Lee Sooman ayah kandungku! Kau tak berhak memfitnahnya seperti itu!".

"S-Sungminnie...tidakkah kau menyadari, selama bersama mereka kau selalu sendiri? Orang-orang itu tak pernah memperdulikanmu! Bahkan kau sering diperlakukan kasar...Apa kau tak menyadarinya?!".

Sungmin menunduk dalam, air mata itu makin deras mengalir dari pelupuknya. Memang benar...selama ia hidup dan tumbuh besar dalam rumah itu, tak ada satupun yang mendekatinya dan Menjaganya sebagaimana mestinya seorang anak yang butuh kasih sayang. Bahkan Sungjinpun selalu menghindarinya. Hanya Himchan dan kelinci-kelinci peliharaannya yang begitu setia menemani harinya.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku...hiduplah bahagia di sini. Bukankah kau menyukai tempat ini?...Lupakan keluarga serakah itu sungminnie".

Sungmin kembali menggeram marah, bahkan dua manik foxy itu telah berpendar hijau terang. "Mereka yang membesarkan dan merawatku! Aku akan pergi menemui keluargaku! mereka tak mungkin membuangku hanya karna harta!".

Himchan begitu tercekat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Dongsaengnya. Hingga ia tak mampu berkata apapun dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

.

.

"S-sungminnie...tidak! SUNGMIIN!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Dear kau kembali". Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang berulang kali ia mengendus intens tengkuk namja cantik itu.

"LEPAS!". Sungmin menghempas kasar dekapan Pangeran Dhampyr itu. Dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sungmin~ah apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?". Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan berusaha kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. namun sekali lagi...Sungmin menyentaknya. Terlebih dua taringnya telah mencuat dari bibir Cherry itu.

"Aku ingin pulang! Kembalikan aku pada keluargaku!".

"A-apa? Tidak! Jangan pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu! Kau milikku...dan selamanya akan tetap di sini bersamaku!". Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, namun sorot obsidian itu begitu nyata menunjukkan kepedihannya.

"Semua ini karna dirimu! Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Kau memisahkanku dengan keluagaku! Mereka membutuhkanku! Dan aku akan pergi menemui mereka pangeran".

"Tidak Sungmin~ah, kau tak bisa melakukannya, kau~

"Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini! Bukankah aku telah menyelamatkanmu! Jadi biarkan aku kembali pada keluargaku!".

Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosok mungil itu, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berubah begitu cepat. Dengan bergetar ia kembali memeluknya berusaha seteguh mungkin meleburkan emosi namja cantik itu.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Aku masih mengingat semua ucapanmu semalam Dear. Ku mohon...tetaplah bersamaku".

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Mudah sekali termakan ucapanku! Kau pikir aku akan jatuh hati pada makhluk yang meyiksaku seperti binatang?! Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu!". Teriak Sungmin dengan mata berkilat geram. Kendati demikian...air mata itu semakin deras mengalir. Sungguh hatinya bergejolak mengatakan semua kalimat tersebut.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku terpaksa...dan aku harus melakukan semua ini. Keluargaku lebih membutuhkanku Pangeran. Benci diriku dengan begitu kau bisa membuangku tanpa melukai hatimu.

"K-Kau tidak mencintaiku?".

Aku mencintaimu Pangeran, sangat mencintaimu...tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk membuatmu membenciku dan melepaskan diriku.

"Benar...aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu! Sentuhanmu! Pelukanmu! Dan ciumanmu! aku membencinya!".

"S-sungmin~ah".

"Aku benci makhluk sepertimu! Kau benar-benar memuakkan Kyuhyun-Shi!".

Aku tau ini akan menyakitimu, tapi setelahnya kau akan melupakannya dan hidup dengan mudah tanpa diriku.

"Benarkah?". Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya, air matanya lolos begitu saja mendengar semua ucapan itu. Walau tak kasat mata...namun hatinya benar-benar tertikam dengan kenyataan itu.

Tidak jangan menangis Pangeran...Ku mohon...

Lebih dari aku yang menyakitimu, Mengapa hatiku lebih sakit melihatmu seperti ini...

Lebih dari aku yang membuatmu menangis... Mengapa air mata ini lebih banyak mengalir karenamu.

Aku mengutuk langit karna jatuh mencintaimu. ...aku...aku begitu ingin bersamamu. Tapi tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini Pangeran. Keluargaku lebih membutuhkanku...ku mohon benci semua tentangku dan lepaskan diriku.

**Sungmin POV End.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh. Ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk sekedar menatap wajah Sungmin. Semua ucapan itu telah meluluh lantahkan hatinya. kata cinta yang pernah mengalun dari bibir cherry itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan belaka. Kyuhyun tak mungkin memaksa Sungmin tetap bertahan bersamanya, jika kebencian telah menguasai diri namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Hey Yooo!". Zelo tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat girang di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Namun seketika itu ia terdiam, begitu menyadari aura kepedihan di antara dua namja itu.

"Mmm...a-apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?".

"Zelo ...bawa Sungmin pulang ke dunianya".

Sungmin begitu tersentak mendengarnya,ada perasaan tidak rela melingkupi relung hatinya.

"MWOOO? Apa maksudmu Hyung? kau tidak bisa~

"BERHENTI MEMBANTAH, DAN LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU!".

"O—A...Arrasseo Pangeran".

Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda, sangat mengerikan dan penuh dengan kilat amarah. Tak ingin semakin menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Zelo lekas merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. dan menjalankan perintah mutlak Pangeran kegelapan itu.

.

.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini Sungmin~ah".

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian, aku rasa itu sangat rumit". Ucap Zelo, begitu keduanya telah berpijak di halaman rumah Sungmin.

"...".Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Sungmin hanya bertahan dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau telah sampai di rumah. Bukankah ini keinginanmu?".

"...".

"Baiklah aku pergi...jaga dirimu baik-baik Mingming". Bisiknya lirih, dan dalam sekejap mata namja manis itu lenyap bersama sapuan angin malam.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai memasukki rumahnya, segalanya telah terjadi dan kini ia telah kembali ke rumah menemui keluarganya. Tak ada yang perlu di sesalkan...itu pikirnya.

"APPAAA...EOMMMAA...SUNGJINNN! AKU KEMBALI!". Teriak Sungmin begitu memasuki rumah. Sesekali ia mengusap kasar air matanya, dan mengulas senyum semanis mungkin.

.

.

"Appa...Eomma". Pekik Sungmin girang ketika melihat Sungjin dan kedua orang tuanya tengah bercanda gurau di meja makan.

Perasaan rindu itu membuncah begitu saja, ia berlari secepat mungkin demi memeluk orang tua yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukan ka— 'PLAKK'. Sebuah tamparan menghantam telak pipi kanannya, hingga ia jatuh terjerembab.

"E—Eomma?". Sungmin menatap nanar wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, berulang kali ia mengusap pipinya yang membiru. Bahkan tampak bercak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Untuk apa kembali ke rumah ini, seharusnya kau mati saja bocah tengik!". Desis Sooman sembari menarik kasar kerah Sungmin, dan menghempasnya hingga membentur dinding.

"Arghtt! Hiks...A-Appaaa...Eommaa".

.

.

_'Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Mengapa memperlakukanku seperti ini? bukankah aku putramu?'_

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa Near Dark Hadiiiir

seperti yang janji author kemarin Ffnya akan di update tiap minggunya kalau mendapat respon dari chinguuu ^^

Tapi harinya...tidak bisa dipastikan, tergantung review chinguyyaaa,,,

*Salam kenal juga Chinguu

*Iyaa ini Mpreg ^^

*NCnya kemarin kurang panjang n hot soalnya Sungmin kesiksa gitu, jdi g tega ^^

*Hehe bahasanya memang tidak baku, tidak berdasar EYD, dan typo berkeliaran di mana-mana...Mianhaeeee ^^

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Ria , RithaGaemGyu, Tiasicho, Adelia Santi, hatakehanahungry , Michelle BunnyKyu , baekhyunniewife, coffeewie137 , Yuuhee, Zahra Amelia , Mirukia , winecoup137, wyda joyer, Lee Sanghyun , CL, KYUMINTS, .136 , Zen Liu , Cungie Cho , sitara1083, gyumine, colywinejoy , ChanMoody, Kim Yong Neul , Lilin Sarang Kyumin,Minhyunni1318 , Glows Kyumin Angel , Voice 13Star , sitapumpkinelf , cho hyo woon , KyuminniesCoup137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, nova137 , SSungMine , nikyunmin ,Reva KyuMinElf II , lee sunri hyun, dessykyumin,, clouds1489, epildedo, deviyanti137 , kyuminsaranghae , , Myst-girl, Karen Kouzuki, Phia89, kyumin pu, Mingriew-chan , Najika bunny , 137Real Aiyu, winecouple, Han ji rim , fymuthia , vey900128 , Yc K.S.H , LikaaJoy137, adette, minnie kyumin , kim eun neul, Bunbunchan , Maximumelf , dJOYers, reaRelf , .777, Joyer Cloudsomnia , bunnykyu, DessyKMS , KyuMinrealformELF, StepName , bbang2chan , evilbunny, sissy, Tika , Kanaya , Rilianda Abelira , PrinceJoy, tinitrisnawati , leefairy ,sary nayolla , evil vs bunny , anjani, hehe, dirakyu, Achers26, lilu, siders, I'm Mr. X, lemonade ,Chlie hanariunnse , Gyumina, Qhia503, fariny, Jie Yoo Park137, freychullie , KyuSungminie, kyuppilming, Ayyu084Elf , imAlfera , abilhikmah** , dan para **Guest**

Gomawoooooo sudah mereview di chap 6 kemarin.

Tetep review nee...semakin bnyak review semakin cepat updatenya ^^.

.

Annyeooooong

Saranghaaaaeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_(Saya sedang berkabung)# Plak!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Previous chapter_**

"Untuk apa kembali ke rumah ini, seharusnya kau mati saja bocah tengik!". Desis Sooman sembari menarik kasar kerah Sungmin, dan menghempasnya hingga membentur dinding.

"Arghtt! Hiks...A-Appaaa...Eommaa"

'Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Mengapa memperlakukanku seperti ini? bukankah aku putramu?'

.

.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**######**

**.**

"Appa...Jangan memukulnya!".

"Kembali duduk di kursimu Sungjin!". Geram Sooman sembari menguatkan cengkramannya di kerah Sungmin, hingga tubuh mungil itu terangkat beberapa centi dari atas lantai.

"Arkkhh A—appaa Uhhkk". Sungmin makin tak berkutik , cengkraman itu terlampau kuat dan ia benar-benar tercekik.

"APPAA! LEPASKAN SUNGMIN HYUNG!".

"Jin~ah...kajja tidur. Biarkan Appa menyelesaikan urusannya...cha, Eomma akan mengantarmu tidur Chaggi". Ucap istri Sooman, dengan lembut ia membelai punggung putra kecilnya dan berusaha meredam kilat amarah namja kecil itu.

"APPAA! LEPASKAN SUNGMIN HYU~

"Kau melawanku?! Apa bocah sialan ini yang mengajarkannya padamu?!"

"Cukup Appa! Bukankah selama ini Sungjin telah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan untuk menghindari Sungmin Hyung, Jangan menyiksanya lebih dari ini!".

Sooman makin meradang melihat putra kecilnya lebih memihak namja dalam cengkeramannya. Dengan kasar ia menghempas tubuh lemas Sungmin hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang cukup keras. Tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya membuat namja cantik itu makin merintih lemah. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sungmin. Kenyataan yang diterimanya, begitu dalam meninggalkan luka di hati dan benaknya.

"Kemari kau!". Bentak Sooman seraya menarik kasar lengan Sungjin, namja kecil itu berontak dengan memukul-mukul lengan sang Ayah, namun percuma...tubuh kecilnya tetap terseret menuju kamarnya.

"APPAA! A—appooo Hiks! Apppaaaa~".

"Y-yeobbo, lepaskan tanganmu...Sungjin kesakitan jika kau menariknya seperti itu".

"Anak ini sudah berani melawanku, aku harus menghukumnya!".

"T-tapi ini salah Sungmin, bukan Sungjin kita Yeobbo".

"Jika tidak seperti ini, Dia tidak akan jera...dan semakin kurang ajar melawan Appanya!".

.

.

Derap langkah yang meninggalkannya terdengar begitu sesak, Sungmin tak mampu berucap apapun bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil nama sang ayah.

"Nghh~". Seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa ngilu, dan jarak pandanganya pun semakin mengabur. Kendati demikian ia tetap berusaha bangkit dan menyeret kaki lemahnya demi menapakki anak tangga bangunan megah itu.

.

Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir cherry itu kala menatap pintu kamarnya, Sungmin merindukan ruangan hangat penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink miliknya. Meski tertatih ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram lengannya dari belakang dan menghempasnya kasar. Hingga tubuh mungil itu terjungkal dan terguling dari puncak tangga.

"Arghh...uhukk~ nghh". Sungmin terbatuk dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Benturan itu cukup kuat hingga membuat nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menegakkan kepala, namun apa daya...tubuh lemahnya tak sekalipun berkutik.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menapakkan kaki di rumah ini!".

Sungmin melirik ke atas, dan detik itu pula bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sungmin tak pernah menduga seseorang yang ia kasihi begitu sampai hati memperlakukannya demikian. Fakta ini bagaikan hukum rimba yang harus diterimanya, dirinya selalu ditindas dan disiksa dengan amoral oleh sosok yang disebutnya Appa. Namja cantik itu selalu meyakini bahwa suatu saat Ayahnya akan berubah, dan menyayanginya sebagaimana mestinya. Namun nyatanya...keadaan tak pernah memihak. Sooman tetaplah sosok yang ringan tangan menyiksanya.

"A-appa~ ti-dakkah kau merindukanku?". Lirihnya lemah.

"Cih...jangan memanggilku dengan kata itu lagi! aku bukan Appamu!". Geram Sooman sembari menyeret tubuh lunglai itu, tak peduli dengan luka parah di pelipis kanan Sungmin.

.

.

.

BRUGH

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di sini! Temani kelinci-kelinci bodohmu itu! dan jangan sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di rumahku!". Sooman menghempas Sungmin di halaman.

"Tak ada satupun yang berhak menikmati harta Ayahmu, selain aku dan keluargaku...camkan itu baik-baik Tuan muda Sungmin". Desisnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa berbelas kasih sedikitpun. ketamakkannya menenggelamkan segalanya...rasa hormat dan kesetiaan pada mendiang Tuannya musnah begitu saja, hanya karna mata yang terbekap materi dunia.

.

.

.

Malam semakin pekat mengalirkan desiran dingin di sekitar tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu. Tak ada satupun yang bergeming selain pergerakan gusar kelinci-kelinci putih yang mengelilingi tubuh Sungmin. Seolah binatang berbulu lembut itu paham dan memang meresapi luka fisik sekaligus batin pemiliknya.

Sesekali kelinci-kelinci itu mengendus bahkan melompat naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin. berusaha menyadarkan namja mungil itu. Dan benar saja...perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang manik foxy yang begitu redup. Sungmin mengerjap berkali-kali dan tersenyum lembut kala menangkap siluet hewan peliharaannya...ah mungkin lebih sebagai teman bermainnya.

"Boggo—shippo". Bisiknya tersengal-sengal. Sungmin masih berusaha bangkit demi memeluk binatang pengerat itu. akan tetapi kepala yang terus menerus berdenyut nyeri membatasi seluruh gerakannya, hingga ia hanya bisa berbaring dan mengusap seekor kelinci mungil di atas dadanya.

"Sungmin Hyung".

Seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba melompat dari atas jendela, dan menghampiri Sungmin dengan panik. Ia cemas bukan kepalang melihat penampilan memilukan namja cantik itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merobek kasar lengan bajunya, dan berusaha menyeka darah di pelipis Sungmin.

"Sungjin~ah".

"Sshh...jangan bergerak Hyung, ku mohon maafkan aku, a—aku tak bisa melindungimu". Ucap Sungjin masih menajamkan pandangannya pada luka lebam dan gores di sekitar wajah babyface itu. Ia tak habis pikir Ayahnya bisa sekeji itu memperlakukan Sungmin...anak majikannya ...Ya, Sungjin memang mengetahui semua fakta itu.

"G-gwaenchana...ku mo—hon jangan meng—hindariku S-sungjin~ah".

Sungjin tertegun mendengarnya, begitu kental perasaan pedih di balik tutur kata tersebut. dengan kasar ia mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pelupuknya. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, benar-benar menikam ulu hatinya.

"Aku tak pernah menghindarimu Hyung, ku mohon percayalah padaku...kau Hyungku dan aku Nam Dongsaengmu, selamanya akan tetap begitu. Jikapun waktu itu aku selalu menghindar dan menjaga jarak denganmu, itu semua bukan keinginanku Hyung, Aku hanya melindungimu. Karena jika tidak...Appa dan Eomma akan semakin menyiksamu. Mianhae...jjeongmal mianhaeyo Hyungie".

Isakkannya tiba-tiba pecah, sungguh demi apapun ia lebih memilih disiksa dibandingkan hidup merana dan tak berteman seorangpun dalam keluarga yang membesarkannya, meski nyatanya di hidupnya selalu berurai air mata. Tapi bagaimanapun...keyakinan dan kasih sayangnya tetap menguatkan untuk bertahan demi keluarga Sooman.

"Jangan menangis Hyung, kau namja yang kuat...aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu. Ku mohon bertahanlah". Tegar Sungjin seraya mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin. Darah telah berhenti mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin, namun itu tak cukup menyurutkan rasa cemasnya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat semakin pasi terlebih tubuhnya pun teramat dingin.

"Kau harus makan Hyung, tunggu sebentar aku—

"MASUK KE DALAM!".

Tubuh Sungjin terseret begitu saja, mengiringi bentakan keras Ayahnya. Sungmin begitu tercekat melihat hal tersebut, rasa takutnya kembali merambat kala mengingat perlakuan kasar yang Sooman berikan pada tubuh ringkihnya.

"APPA! Sungmin Hyung harus makan! Kau tak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini!". Geram Sungjin seraya menghempas kasar tangan Sooman.

Wajah paruh baya itu semakin mengeras mendapat perlawanan putra kecilnya, dan ia tau siapa yang patut menjadi sasaran luapan amarahnya.

Dengan geram, ia menarik kasar rambut Sungmin hingga namja cantik itu mendongak kasar. "Apa kau berusaha meracuni pikiran Putraku?!". Sentaknya sembari mengguncang kepala Sungmin, merasa tak puas ...dengan gelap mata ia menghantam bertubi-tubi wajah Sungmin. tak memperdulikan jerit pilu namja cantik itu.

Sungjin berteriak melihatnya, ia mencoba seteguh mungkin menarik tangan sang ayah namun percuma...semakin ia berusaha, semakin kasar perlakuan Sooman terhadap Sungmin.

"A-Appa Cukup Appa...ku mohon hentikan semua ini". Isak Sungjin lirih, ia begitu gemetar meremas ujung baju ayahnya. Terlebih melihat Sungmin nyaris kehilangan kesadaran semakin membuatnya memejamkan mata erat-erat. namja berusia 15 tahun itu tak tega menyaksikan semua hal miris di hadapan matanya. dan Ia tak percaya semua di lakukan karna tangan Ayah kandungnya.

Sooman menyeringai puas mendengarnya. "Jika kau mendekati bocah tengik ini lagi, maka Appa akan menyiksanya bahkan membunuhnya di depan matamu Sungjin~ah". Ucapnya seraya melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu di atas tanah.

"Kajja masuk...biarkan anak itu makan rumput bersama bintang peliharaannya".

Sooman begitu gelap hati membiarkan Sungmin meringkuk dengan luka lebam yang ditinggalkannya. Tak taukah dirinya...Sungmin begitu menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat akan sosoknya. Namun, semua tak berbalas dengan pantas. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia torehkan di tubuh dan hati namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Penyesalan itu makin merongrong hati kecilnya, akan fakta yang pernah diungkap Himchan. seharusnya ia mempercayainya, dan tak menutup mata. Namun rasa sayangnya pada keluarga itu membuat hatinya tergugah begitu saja untuk kembali. Hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang sangat tersakiti dengan keputusannya. Dan Sungmin benar-benar merutukki kebodohannya. Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, tentu mengukir luka di hati seorang penguasa Dhampyr itu. Pangeran yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

"M-mianhae...".

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, tak tau dimana harus ia labuhkan hati dan hidupnya. Meski berulang kali ia ingin berbisik dan memanggil nama Pangeran Dhampyr itu, namun rasanya terlalu memalukan. Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan melukai perasaan Penguasa Dhampyr itu dan membuatnya berpaling. Ya...Sungmin tau, semua telah terlambat, dan itu benar-benar kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ughh". Rintih Sungmin begitu merasakan suatu sentakkan dari dalam perutnya. Dengan perlahan ia menggeser tubuh kelinci itu agar menyingkir dari atas dadanya. Namun sentakan ngilu tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti, apa yang tengah terjadi dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang asing seperti menggeliat di dalamnya.

"Ngghh~ appoo". Sungmin terus menerus membekap perutnya, merasa tak tahan ia memukul kasar pusat denyutan nyeri itu. Akan tetapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat perutnya serasa terbakar.

"Arrkkhhh!". Ia mencengkeram kasar lehernya begitu merasakan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Rasa haus yang berbeda itu kembali menyergap. Terlebih kedua mata foxynya mulai berpendar hijau emerald.

Sungmin menggeram dan meyeringai, menampilkan dua taring tajamnya, mata emerald itu pun makin menatap nyalang disekitarnya.

Ia memejamkan mata sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah herbivor yang menguar di hadapannya. sebuah smirk terukir, mengawali gerakan gesitnya mencengkeram binatang pengerat itu. instingnya semakin menenggelamkan kesadarannya, hingga taring tajam itu semakin memanjang dan siap mengoyak tubuh kelinci tersebut.

"Khhh! a-apa yang ku lakukan?".

Cakaran dan geliat kecil kelinci itu membuatnya tersadar, dengan panik ia melempar binatang menggemaskan itu. dan beringsut menjauhinya...Sungmin begitu takut kembali kehilangan kesadaran dan membunuh semua teman bermainnya. Meski demikian kedua matanya nampak berkilat tak tentu, dari hijau dan kembali menyusut menjadi coklat hazzel.

"Grrrhh!". Tapi itu berlangsung singkat, manik hijau emeraldnya kembali mendominasi. Dan Dhampyr itu melesat cepat ke dalam rumah, merangsak apapun yang di laluinya.

.

.

.

* * *

PRANK! BRUGHH! PRANK! PRANK!

"Ye-yeobbo irreona... Apa kucing liar itu kembali mengacak dapur kita?". Istri Sooman terbangun, begitu mendengar suara gaduh di dalam rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia mengguncang lengan suaminya. Namun pria gempal itu hanya menggeliat. Merasa sia-sia ia beralih menuruni ranjang dan menghampiri sumber rusuh itu.

.

.

.

"Yya! Siapa di sana?!". Tegur Yeoja itu ketika melihat siluet hitam yang berdiri jauh di depannya. suasana gelap dapur itu sangat membatasi pandangannya, membuatnya meraba-raba dinding demi menemukan saklar lampu.

Sungmin menyeringai bengis begitu menyadari kehadiran yeojja itu, pelan namun pasti ia memutar tubuh dan menatap tajam manusia dihadapannya.

"Y-yah! siapa kau! oh ommo! Apa kau hantu?! Y-YEOBBOOOOO!".

Istri Sooman tiba-tiba saja menjerit kalap ketika melihat pancaran mata hijau emerald di tengah kegelapan itu.

Ia takut bukan kepalang dan terhuyung-huyung menjauhi dapur tersebut. akan tetapi gerakan Dhampyr itu lebih cepat dari apa yang ia kira, tubuh kurusnya terhempas kasar di atas lantai dengan seorang namja yang mencengkeram kuat lehernya, hingga lengking jeritannya tertelan begitu saja.

Sungmin mengendus sesaat aroma anyir yang membuai indra penciumannya, tanpa bisa dicegah ia menyeringai dan menancapkan taring panjangnya ...menghisap bringas darah yang mengucur dari nadi leher yeojja itu.

"A—ammpun Arkkkk~

.

.

.

"Yeobbo kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu eohh?!". Sooman lekas menapak kaki menuju dapurnya setelah mendengar jeritan istrinya. Dan menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut.

"Yeobb~ ...". Betapa terkejutnya pria tambun itu saat melihat istrinya mengejang di atas lantai dengan sosok asing yang menindihnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sooman menyambar tongkat besi dan menghantam brutal tengkuk sosok asing tersebut hingga jatuh melunglai di sisi istrinya.

"Hiks Yeobbooo!".

"Brengsek! Anak ini bukan manusia!".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#####**

Esoknya...

Angin beku berhembus kencang menghempas seresah dan dan ranting kering pepohonan pinus itu. Derak yang ditimbulkannya begitu menusuk hati, siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namun tak sedikitpun mengusik sosok pria yang duduk terpejam dari balik jendela bertralis logam mulia miliknya. Begitu menawan dan mempesona. Akan tetapi siapa yang menduga jauh dalam lubuk hatinya terukir kepedihan, bukan luka semata bukan pula rasa cekam akan keterpurukan. Apa yang dirasakannya lebih dari sekedar itu.

Pangeran Kegelapan itu terus terjaga hingga pagi menjelang, semenjak namja yang dicintainya pergi ... Segalanya seolah terasa getir dan tak berarti. Pangeran itupun tau setengah dari jiwanya menguap begitu saja...namun ucapan sosok cantik Sungmin begitu telak menikam ulu hatinya. Dan Ia tak berniat melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, walau hanya sekedar melihat Sungmin. Bagaimanapun semua ini...adalah yang Sungmin harapkan. Memihak keluarga bengis itu di bandingkan dengan dirinya, namja yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Namun karna rasa kecewanya, keangkuhan itu semakin tumbuh tanpa di sadarinya.

.

.

.

"Pangeran".

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecut begitu melihat seorang Dhampyr muda menunduk hormat padanya.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata, tak berniat membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Aku mencemaskannya, dan aku tau kau lebih mencemaskannya".

"Biarkan saja". Sergah Kyuhyun singkat.

Zelo menghela nafas sesaat, ia kembali menegakkan kepala dan berusaha mengguggah hati Pangerannya untuk bangkit.

"Sungmin tengah mengandung putramu, apa kau akan membiarkannya hidup bersama keluarga keparat itu? mereka akan mengancam Sungmin dan kandungannya Pangeran".

Kyuhyun membuka mata lebar, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat hingga darah menetes karna kuku tajam yang menancap telapaknya. Tak dipungkiri...hatinya benar-benar panas dan geram mendengarnya. Ia memang mengetahui segala perilaku tak terpuji kepala pelayan itu. Seperti binatang, mereka memperlakukan kasar namja cantiknya.

"Sungmin~ah". Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali mengingat waktu selama 5 tahun lalu, ia tak pernah melewatkan malamnya untuk datang mengunjungi Sungmin yang telah terlelap. Ya...hanya di waktu malam saja ia menjaga Sungmin. Karna selama belenggu iblis vlad menguasainya, ia tak kan mampu bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Namun setiap dirinya berkunjung, Pangeran Dhampyr itu selalu dikejutkan dengan luka memar dan gores yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Memang, hanya dengan sentuhan magisnya, permukaan mulus itu pulih seperti semula. Akan tetapi luka memar itu kembali terbentuk di malam-malam berikutnya, hingga ia menyadari Sooman dan istrinyalah biang dari semua siksaan namja cantiknya.

"Hyung". Panggil Zelo begitu menyadari Pangerannya tengah menatap kosong.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Jangan membahas masalah ini". Gumamnya lirih.

Zelo menatap iba Pangerannya...ia tau Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa dengan kenyataan pahit dari perasaan cintanya. Zelo menyesalkan sikap Sungmin, begitu jelas namja cantik itu teramat mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Pangerannya benar-benar tindakan yang tak logis.

"Bertindaklah cepat sebelum mereka menyadari segalanya, kau cukup pandai menerka apapun yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menggeleng pelan, meski hati kecilnya terus menerus berontak ingin beranjak...namun ucapan menyakitkan itu kembali terngiang.  
ia begitu bimbang untuk bertindak lebih...sesuatu dalam dadanya masih berdenyut nyeri karna sikap namja cantik itu. Harga diri yang dilukai mungkin makin menutup rapat mata hatinya.

"Aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenciku, biarkan anak itu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, bukankah itu lebih baik untuknya".

Zelo terbelalak lebar mendengar tutur kata tersebut. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak seperti Pangeran yang dikenalnya selama ini, begitu lemah dan goyah.

"Tapi Pangeran~

"Tinggalkan ruangan ini Zelo...dan jangan sekalipun mengusik Sungmin di dunianya".

Perintah itu terlalu mutlak untuk di tentangnya, dengan berat hati ia berpaling dan melenyapkan diri menyertai rasa kecewanya.

.

"Panggil namaku Sungmin~ah...jika kau memang membutuhkanku, ku mohon panggil namaku...dan aku akan datang untuk memelukmu". Lirih Kyuhyun. Meski masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, namun ia memang peduli dan terus menerus terjaga hanya untuk mendengar namja cantik itu memanggilnya. Namun semenjak kemarin tak sekalipun dirinya mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya. Begitu mudahnya kah...Sungmin melupakannya? Atau memang, namja mungil itu benar-benar membencinya?. Dan sungguh itu semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#####**

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Hah!? Mengapa kau membiarkan Sungmin pergi! Kembalikan anak itu kemari! Ppaliyaa!". Geram Himchan sembari mencengkeram pundak Yong Guk dan mengguncangnya kasar.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya memutar bola mata jengah, ia kehabisan kata untuk membuat Himchannya mengerti dan memahami keadaan yang telah terjadi, bagaimanapun semua berawal dari sosok ulzzang itu. Jika saja Himchan tak menyampaikan fakta mengenai keluarga Lee. Sungmin sudah pasti tak akan memilih pergi seceroboh itu.

"Itu semua karna salahmu!".

"MWOO?!".

"Ah m-maksudku, itu...itu a—aku juga tak bisa berbuat apapun, Sungmin yang memilih jalannya sendiri". Ucap Yong Guk tergagap, tatapan tajam itu begitu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Tapi...tapi kau seorang Pangeran! Bagaimana mungkin tak bisa berbuat apapun! Kembalikan Sungmin kemari atau Tua bangka itu akan menyiksanya!".

"Aisshhh! Himchannie...mengembalikannya kemari bukan wewenangku, anak itu pendamping Pangeran Bungsu. Sudah pasti Dia yang berhak atas Sungmin".

"Apa? Pendamping?". Himchan memiringkan kepala, mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar asing dengan ungkapan itu. namun ekspresi yang ia buat terlalu mengesankan untuk Pangeran di hadapannya. Dengan gemas Yong Guk meraih tengkuk Himchan dan mengecup kilat bibir tipisnya.

'Chupp'

"YACKK! Brengsek! Kau melakukannya lagi!". BUAGH

Hanya dengan satu hantaman telak, tubuh kekar itu tumbang di hadapannya. Himchan berdecih sesaat kemudian mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"Aissh...kau kasar sekali Eohhh?! Tck! Kau membuatku pusing! Lebih baik aku pergi!". Ungkap Yong Guk sembari mengibaskan jubahnya dan lenyap dalam sekejap mata. Sikap Himchan yang terus menerus menolaknya benar-benar membuatnya jengah sekaligus kesal.

Sementara itu Himchan tampak mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit, kenapa marah?". Gerutunya sambil menendang dinding di hadapannya.

.

.

Berjam-jam ia menunggu, namun Pangeran Sulung itu tak juga menampilkan batang hidungnya. Jika seperti ini hatinya akan semakin resah, terlebih kejelasan akan kondisi Sungminpun belum juga ia tangkap.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya memicing, ke sudut jendela...tampak kain hitam legam terkibas dari sana. Ia tau... itu jubah milik Yong Guk. Merasa heran namja ulzzang itu mengintip dari celah kecil di hadapannya, dan mencibir kala melihat Pangeran Sulung tersebut tengah termenung dengan menopang dagu.

Himchan menyeringai picik begitu sebuah ide melintas dalam benaknya, cepat-cepat ia melirik tumpukan makanan di meja nakasnya. "Huh...lihat apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk memelintir keagunganmu Yong Guk-shi, bukankah aku manusia berharga dalam hidupmu eum?". Desisnya, kemudian menyambar sebuah mangkuk berisi penuh dengan saus berry kesukaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia meneguk asal saus tersebut hingga sebagian meleh keluar dari sela-sela bibir dan berakhir di sepanjang garis lehernya. Tak hanya itu Himchan turut mengoleskan cairan merah pekat itu di kedua lubang hidungya.

Namja ulzzang itu sedikit mematut diri di cermin dan terkikik puas melihat penampilannya tampak mengenaskan dengan darah yang menggumpal di bibir dan hidungnya.

Ia cepat-cepat membanting kursi dan berbaring di lantai.

"ARRGGHHHTT! YOOONG GUK~ SHIIIII!". Jeritnya histeris sembari meremas kasar kepalanya, menyadari Pangeran Sulung itu tampak berjengit...Himchan lekas memejamkan mata.

"HIMCHANNIE...Gwaenchana? D-darah...apa seseorang menggigitmu? Yya! HIMCHANNIEEE! BUKA MATAMU PABBO! KAU TAK BERHAK MEMBUATKU GILA SEPERTI INI!". Racaunya kalut. Dunianya serasa runtuh seketika begitu melihat namja ulzzangnya tergeletak dengan darah kental meluber dari bibir dan hidung.

PLAKK "Aku sekarat tapi kau masih sempat memarahiku seperti itu!". Himchan menampar jidat Yong Guk dan menatapnya berang.

"Ha? Himchannie...Kau—

Himchan mematung, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap demikian...menyerang jidat lebar Pangeran Sulung itu di tengah sandiwaranya. Sudah pasti apa yang ia lakukan akan terbongkar. Merasa kebas, cepat-cepat ia melunglaikan tubuhnya dan merintih sepilu mungkin.

"A—Ahh kepala-ku Saki—it P-pangeran Unghhh".

Dan sandiwaranya terselamatkan, terlihat Yong Guk begitu panik mendekap tubuhnya dan berulang kali menyeka darah kental beraroma aneh itu.

"Himchannie...kenapa darahmu berlendir dan dipenuhi bercak hitam?". Tanyanya ragu...ia begitu heran mengamati titik-titik hitam yang menggumpal bersama darah itu. Walau nyatanya spot hitam yang ia lihat adalah biji berry.

"Aku...aku mengidap penyakit mematikan...darah tinggi... ah! mungkin darah rendah Pangeran, dan itu sangat sakit Hiks...lihat darahku seperti ini". Jelasnya b lancar, Himchan begitu menggebu-gebu mengungkapkan semua penyakit darah yang ia ketahui tanpa peduli apa yang ia katakan sangat kontras dengan rintihannya beberapa saat lalu.

Yong Guk tampak mengerjap polos mendengarnya, semua panyakit itu sangat tabu baginya. Ia tak pernah menduga darah manusia bisa naik turun seperti itu, hingga menjadi suatu penyakit yang mematikan.

"A—apa yang harus kulakukan?!".

"Penuhi permintaanku...ma-ka aku akan sem—buh".

"Katakan...apapun akan kupenuhi ku mohon bertahanlah Chaggiyah".

"Bawa Sungmin pulang kemari! PPALIYYA!".

Walau terprangah akan sikap yang tiba-tiba menyalak itu, Yong Guk tetap mangangguk dan membelai surai halus Himchan begitu tulus.

"Aku akan secepat mungkin membawanya kemari, selama anak bodoh itu bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu...aku pergi Himchannie, bertahanlah untukku".Ucapnya pasti. Kemudian menyingkap jubahnya dan lenyap seketika.

Himchan tertawa menang begitu jejak Pangeran Sulung itu membaur bersama debu. "Mudah sekali membodohimu...Pangeran Idiot". Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata sembari menjilat seluruh saus berry di sekitar bibirnya, Himchan begitu yakin Sungmin akan baik-baik saja di tangan namja garang itu hingga ia lebih memilih tidur senyaman mungkin.

.

.

.

* * *

**####**

"Kau harus segera membunuhnya...Dia Vampir Yeobbo".

"Ku pastikan semua berjalan lancar, kita akan dengan mudah membunuhnya...percayalah padaku". Tukas Sooman seraya mengikat erat tubuh mungil tak sadarkan diri itu di sebuah tiang besi besar.

Yeojja itu hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil mengusap lilitan perban di lehernya, membiarkan suaminya bertindak apapun yang terbaik demi menyelamatkan keluarganya.

BYUURRRR

"Bangun bocah tengik!". Umpatnya sembari mengguyur tubuh Sungmin dengan air dingin.

Sungmin begitu tersedak kalap mendapat siraman tak terduga Sooman, berkali-kali ia terbatuk dan meronta namun jeratan tali tambang itu terlampau kokoh memasung tubuhnya.

"Appa, mian—hae". Ucapnya serak. Meski taring tajamnya masih mencuat namun kesadarannya telah kembali utuh.

"Yeobbo...anak itu hampir memangsaku, cepat tusukkan pasak perak ini ke jantungnya". Rajuk istri Sooman sembari mengguncang lengan pria tambun itu.

Dengan sigap Sooman meraihnya, kemudian mengambil ancang untuk menghujam dada kiri Sungmin dengan pasak tajam itu.

"Nikmati sisa hidupmu bocah iblis". Ia menyeringai sinis saat melihat wajah penuh iba di hadapannya. Tampak tatapan mata foxy itu begitu pias bahkan bibir cherrynya telah membiru.

"Appa ku mohon...jangan laku-kan". Iba Sungmin, tak terhitung berapa banyak bulir kristal itu jatuh dari pelupuknya. ketakutannya merambat cepat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia takut silau runcing pasak itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Betapa ingin Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun, namun sekali lagi ia terlalu malu dan rendah untuk melakukannya.

DUAGH! BRAKKK! BRAKKK!

"APPAA! EOMMA! BUKA PINTUNYA! LEPASKAN SUNGMIN HYUNG! JANGAN MENYIKSANYA LAGI! hiks...APPPAA~!"

Teriak Sungjin dari luar, berulang kali namja cilik itu mendobrak pintu gudang usang tersebut. Namun tenaganya yang tak seberapa membuat usahanya terkerah percuma.

"Tsk! itu Sungjinnie...Yeobbo cepat tusukkan pasaknya. Sebelum Sungjin berhasil masuk dan menggagalkan semua rencana kita!". Paksa istri Sooman, dengan gusar ia membimbing tangan suaminya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang setinggi mungkin.

"A-andwaee...hiks jebal Appa...Andwae AH! PANGERAAN! ...A—

'JLEBB'

Sia-sia...sebuah pasak telah tertanam dalam jantungnya, mengucurkan darah beraroma keras dari pusat hujaman itu. Bibir Sungmin tampak menggumam tak jelas sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

* * *

**#####**

"Kyuhyun!".

Kedua manik obsidian itu terbuka sempurna kala sebuah panggilan menginterupsi detik hampaya. Ia menoleh sesaat dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Yah! apa kau mengabaikanku! Apa kau tak mencemaskan anak itu?".

"Bukan urusanmu Hyung".

"SHIT! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Ini bukan dirimu! Apa kau tak merasakannya? Sungmin menangis! Anak itu menderita! Kau pecundang Kyu!". Geram Yong Guk seraya mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun, mata elangnya tampak berkilat perak begitu menyadari sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengarnya, demi apapun ia lebih tau segalanya tentang Sungmin di bandingkan Pangeran Sulung itu.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengar namja cantik itu memanggilnnya dan itu semakin membuatnya gelap mata. Hatinya telah dikuasai oleh amarah dan rasa kecewa.

"KYUHYUN!".

"Sungmin tidak memanggilku! Anak itu tak membutuhkanku dan mungkin memang benar rasa cintanya hanya sebuah kebohongan!".

'BUAGH'

Kyuhyun di luar batas dan memang keterlaluan. Merasa jengkel Yong Guk melayangkan pukulan telak di rahang kanan Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa mata hatimu buta hah! Mempertaruhkan keselamatan Sungmin dan Putramu hanya demi kepastian bodoh itu...Persetan dengan semua kata yang pernah Sungmin ungkapkan! Jika hatimu tak buta...kau pasti tau apa kebenaran di balik semua ucapannya! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirmu!".

Kyuhyun tertegun, apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua penuturan tersebut. Bagaimanapun kalimat benci itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Dan itu cukup melukai hati dan harga dirinya.

"Ini pilihannya sendiri".

"Kau akan menyesalinya! Sadarlah Kyu!".

"Tidak! Selama itu tak membuatnya mengucapkan kata benci, aku tidak—

"_**Andwae AH! PANGERAAN! ...A—**_

"Sungmin~ah!". Kyuhyun seketika berjengit terkejut saat mendengar jeritan pilu namja cantiknya. Hatinya menjadi peka begitu saja, seolah dinding kokoh yang membentengi hati Pangeran Bungsu itu runtuh menjadi puing tak berarti.

Dengan rasa geram dan sesak yang tertahan, Kyuhyun melesat cepat menuju satu tujuan...Hanya Sungmin. Separuh darah dan jiwanya telah terpatri dalam tubuh Namja cantik itu.

"Tck! Bodoh! Sudah ku katakan...Kau akan menyesalinya! Bagaimana mungkin rasa angkuhmu membutakan hatimu Nae Dongsaeng!".

.

.

.

* * *

**#####**

"M-maldo andwae! Dia tidak mati Yeobbo...apa pendeta itu telah menipu kita dengan pasak ini?!". Ucap istri Sooman kesal, ketika menyadari pasak yang ia peroleh dari seorang pendeta tak sekalipun ampuh membunuh makhluk kegelapan itu. Terlihat Sungmin masih merintih dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

"Benar! Seharusnya Vampire akan musnah menjadi abu jika jantungnya ditusuk dengan logam perak. Makhluk apa anak ini sebenarnya?".

"Ahsss! Sudah pasti dia Vampir Yeobbo...lihat dua taring menjijikkan itu! Tck! Tusuk perutnya juga...atau kau tebas saja lehernya, aku yakin Dia akan mati!".

Sooman mengangguk paham, ia kembali menarik sebuah pisau belati dan siap mengoyak perut namja cantik itu.

"Mati Kau!".

Namun tiba-tiba...

'CRASSHHHH'

Sebuah lecut hitam pekat, menyambar dan menjagal kedua pergelangan tangan Sooman. Tak ayal lagi...organ keji itu terpisah dalam sekejap dan berjatuhan menyertai denting pisau belati yang menghantam tanah.

"AARRGGGGHHTTT ...TANGANKUU!".

"Y-YEOBBOOO!".

Sepasang suami istri itu menjerit histeris, keduanya menatap nanar cipratan darah yang tercecer di sekitarnya...terlebih kedua pergelangan tangan itu telah putus. Menyisakan gumpalan daging yang kelak akan membusuk.

"Kalian pikir pasak bodoh ini membunuhnya? Sungmin berbeda...Bukanlah vampire rendah yang selama ini terpikir dalam otak bangkaimu!". Desis Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat merah pekat.

Kyuhyun menatap berang , amarahnya kian meradang mendengar dua manusia itu bersujud dan memohon-mohon padanya.

Tapi ia tak cukup puas dengan memotong kedua tangan Sooman, Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali mengangkat tinggi tangannya...menciptakan pusaran cakram hitam yang melayang di atas telapaknya.

"Tolong ampuni kami Tuaaaann".

"KAU~

"Kyuu—hh ...khh...hhahh! ".

"Sungmin~ah". Panggilan Sungmin begitu menyentak Pangeran Dhampyr itu, ia lekas menghampri tubuh terikat di seberangya. Betapa terkoyak hatinya kala itu...meski Sungmin telah menjadi makhluk abadi, namun darah Dhampyr yang terajut dalam tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya sempurna. tentu namja cantik itu akan meresapi rasa sakit yang luar biasa, karna tusukan pasak tersebut.

"Hanya diriku satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki Dear". Bisik Kyuhyun. Tali tambang itu melebur karna sentuhan magisnya membuat tubuh mungil Sungmin limbung. Namun gerakannya terlampau gesit menangkap dan membawanya kembali ke istana agungnya.

.

.

BRAKKKK

"APPAA! Di mana Sung~ ahh!Tangan—". Sungjin berhasil memasuki gudang usang itu, begitu seorang tetangganya mendobrak paksa pintunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya namja cilik itu saat mendapati Ayahnya mengglepar tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan dua tangan yang terputus. Terlebih Eommanya pun tampak memeluk lutut sambil menggumam tak jelas di sudut ruangan pengap itu.

"Sungjinnie jangan melihatnya". Ucap pria di sisi Sungjin, dengan sigap ia menutup kedua mata Sungjin dengan tangan besarnya, tak menginginkan bocah di bawah umur itu menyaksikan hal mengerikan di hadapannya.

"A—ahjusshii".

.

.

.

* * *

**####**

Kedua tangannya tampak gemetar tatkala merebahkan Sungmin di ranjangnya, perasaan bersalah itu menguak begitu saja saat melihat sebuah pasak perak masih menancap di dada kiri Sungmin. Jika saja keangkuhan dan harga dirinya tak membutakan mata hatinya. mungkin ia bisa lebih peka merasakan ancaman di sekitar Sungmin dan tak berakhir dengan menatap kondisi memilukan namja cantiknya.

"Pa-ngeran". Lirih Sungmin, meski samar namun bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh penguasa Dhampyr itu.

Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai-gapai udara kosong di atasnya, mengerti akan mekasud tersebut Kyuhyun beralih cepat meraih jemari lentik itu dan mengecupnya lama.

"Aku di sini Sungmin~ah".

"Mi-mianhae...jjeong—mal mian~

"Ssshh...apa sakit eum?". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, ia membelai intens kepala Sungmin, berusaha semampu mungkin mengalirkan rasa tenang untuk namja cantik itu.

Sungmin kembali menangis tergugu, dada kirinya memang terasa sangat sakit.

Akan tetapi rasa sakit itu lebih bersemayam dalam hatinya, ia begitu menyesal meninggalkan cintanya dan kembali dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Baginya itu benar-benar memalukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya, ia beralih mengecup sesaat mata Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat.

"Pejamkan matamu, ini akan terasa sakit tapi bertahanlah untuk beberapa saat".

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, rasa nyeri itu memang semakin meradang...tapi anehnya ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak normal meski sebuah pasak telah menghujamnya.

"Pejamkan matamu Dear". Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, saat namja cantiknya tak kunjung menutup mata.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali mengulas senyuman hangat, begitu kedua manik foxy itu terpejam . Ia menyusupkan tangan di bawah tengkuk Sungmin sedikit menariknya, dan mulai melumat bibir cherry itu selembut mungkin.

Kyuhyun tengah berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasi Sungmin dari apa yang akan ia lakukan beberapa saat nanti.

"Nghhh~". Lenguh Sungmin, dan itu cukup memberi isyarat Pangeran Dhampyr itu untuk menjulurkan lidahnya demi membelai langit-langit mulut namja catik itu. bersamaan dengan buaiannya, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pasak itu dan mencabutnya dalam sekali gerakan. Membuat darah kental pun menciprat karna kuatnya tarikan tersebut.

"ARRRHMMMPPHH!".

Sungmin membelalak lebar, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun seolah turut mencabut denyut nadinya dari luka tersebut. Dan sungguh...nyeri yang mendera, benar-benar menyiksanya.

Namun rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba sirna, setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangan tepat di atas lukanya. Samar-samar ia meresapi pergerakan hangat yang mengalir intens hingga menyentuh pembuluh jantungnya, terasa penuh namun begitu nyaman.

"Mhmmmhh...mmm".

Namja cantik itu tak sedikitpun peduli akan lukanya, pagutan Pangeran kegelapan itu begitu membuainya melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

'Chup'

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir atas Sungmin, begitu pagutan keduanya terlepas. Ia menatap dalam paras cantik itu, begitu mempesona meskipun terlihat pucat.

"Dear". Panggilnya sembari mengulas senyuman hangat.

Sungmin tampak mengerjap berkali-kali, namun tiba-tiba ia merangkul kuat leher Kyuhyun hingga tubuh tinggi itu kembali menindihnya.

"S-sungmin~ah".

"Aku mencintaimu Pangeran!".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu terkekeh mendengarnya, entahlah pekikan itu membuatnya merasa apa yang menjadi miliknya telah kembali. Dan ia lebih mencintai Sungmin yang selalu bersikap demikian, lebih dari apapun.

'TAK'

"A-Ahhh! Appooo~". Dengus Sungmin dengan bibir terpout kesal, begitu Pangerannya menjitak dahinya. Berulang kali ia menggosok kasar bekas jitakkan yang tampak memerah itu.

"Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau membohongiku dan begitu bodoh memilih keluarga tak tau diri itu hmm?".

Sungmin menurunkan kedua tangan dari atas dahinya, dan beralih memainkan ujung kemeja Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali ia menatap Pangeran Bungsu itu lalu memalingkan wajah dan terus berulang seperti itu.

"Cho Sungmin...aku tak menerima jawaban bisu, jadi cepat jelaskan".

Namja cantik itu semakin mengerucutkan bibir, Oh! Baiklah...dirinya memang bodoh tapi jangan memaksanya menjelaskan alasan yang mendasari dirinya pergi dan melakukan semua kesalahan fatal itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjelaskannya, tak ada pilihan lain selain menghukummu Dear".

"Mwo?".

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat mata bulat itu tampak mengerjap polos, ia beranjak cepat dan menduduki paha Sungmin dalam sekali gerakan.

"P-Pangeran apa yang—".

"Tck! Lihat baju yang kau kenakan di penuhi noda darah, ini akan membuatmu tak nyaman...biar kulepas saja".

.

.

'SREEKK...SREKKK!

"Ah!". Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawah, ketika Kyuhyun merobek paksa seluruh kain yang membalut tubuhnya, namun desahannya mengalun begitu saja saat tangan besar itu berulang kali menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

.

.

"Ah! P-pangeran ...A-andwaeehh! Ahhmmh~".

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**...**

Annyeong Reader sayang T_T

Near Dark Chap 8 Hadiiiiirrr...

Sy sedang Shock Berat... FF Caffe Latte di Plagiat sama **Allmystory** #PLAK (Dilarang sebut nama gmblang)!, Hiks tp bgmna lagi sy bner2 keseeel T_T.

Bagaimanapun FF itu, Author bikin susah payah demi readers, di tengah laporan kuliah yang menggunung...huweeeeee.

Kejamnya itu orang.

_(Tapi korbannya bukan Lu doang Cupid!)_

*Iyee ane ngerti...hiks*

Saya g tau,apa chingu menyukai FF caffe latte atau tidak? tp sy bnr2 menyayangi Cafe Latte seprti Saya Sayang sama KyuMIn dan Chingu Readers, T_T

Ahh mianhae author di chap ini jadi sangat lebai, Labil pula , tp bgmn lagi saya sedang jengkeel!

Help me Chinguyaaa T_T, please please please

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Ria , RithaGaemGyu, Princess kyumin, pumpkinsparkyumin , Michelle BunnyKyu, ChanMoody , Dessy Kyumin Shipper, Tiasicho , ming0101 , **** KYUMINTS, bunnyblack FLK **136 , Yuuhee , Voice 13Star,cho hyo woon , kyuminsaranghae, coffeewie137 , winecoup137 , Najika bunny , hatakehanahungry , bbang2chan, Zahra Amelia, Sparkyu, Chute KyuMin, Glows Kyumin Angel , Myst-girl , vey900128 , hwangpark106, bella joyers, Zahra Anisa, Kikkurone, ** wyda joyer , , xiania , **** bebek **, reaRelf, Kim Yong Neul, SunghyoJoY , sitara1083 , nova137 , Chlie hanariunnse, kyuppilming , Bunbunchan , epildedo, Minhyunni1318, MalaJaeWook , deviyanti137, Cungie Cho , Jie Yoo Park137 , fymuthia , dJOYers , Adelia Santi, Kanaya , baekhyunniewife , namnam15, novapuspa sari 777 , 137Real Aiyu , Adekyumin joyer , Cho Yooae, lee sunri hyun , liu13769 , dirakyu , zaAra evilkyu, Phia89 , Joyer Cloudsomnia , kyuppilming , SPREAD JOY137 , winecouple, evilbunny, kimjulia220799, sitapumpkinelf , Zen Liu, sissy, Achers26, minnie kyumin, yukinaalda , freychulie , Maximumelf , bunnykyu, Yani137 , Nano95, Gyumina, ken rhiyukikaka , colywinejoy, Princess Pumkins ELF, yeminmine , Choi , inspirit , ruicca , kyumin pu , ayyu annisa 1 , JoyELF , KyoKMS26, Choi Yuan , Mirukia, leefairy , Tika , hae-yha, KyuMinrealformELF , lemonade , vio, Kyuminlov3r , dan Para **Guest.**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview di chap 7 kemarin.

Demi apa hati saya msih seperti di sayur lodeh (dicincang, di campur aduk)# PLAK!

jujur Author jd trauma Updte FF di Ffn T_T

**Mohon Reviewnya Pleaseee...**

**SARANGHAEEEEEEEE**

**:***


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P),**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

'SREEKK...SREKKK!

"Ah!". Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawah, ketika Kyuhyun merobek paksa seluruh kain yang membalut tubuhnya, namun desahannya mengalun begitu saja saat tangan besar itu berulang kali menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

.

.

"Ah! P-pangeran ...A-andwaeehh! Ahhmmh~".

.

.

**Warning...NC**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

**.**

"Nghh!".

Jemari lentik itu meraba, meremas apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Menciptakan jejak kusut di sekitar ranjang peraduannya berbaring. Sesekali ia berontak bangkit, namun kecupan-kecupan lembut di sepanjang garis rusuknya membuatnya takluk dan melemas.

"P-pangeranhh~". Rintih Sungmin seraya menengadahkan kepala, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meremang kala geratan gigi itu mencumbu nipple kanannya. Tak dipungkiri ia merasa melayang hanya karna sentuhan kecil Pangeran kegelapan itu, akan tetapi ingatan akan penyatuan beberapa waktu lalu, membuat nafasnya tersendat seketika. Tidakkah, Segalanya begitu anyir saat daging dan darahnya terkoyak, dan sungguh ia benar-benar sekarat detik itu.

Tidak! Sungmin tentu saja tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

.

.

"Ahnnn~ Hentikan!". Pekiknya sembari mendorong dada Kyuhyun, namun Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya menyeringai tipis dan kembali mengecupi nipplenya.

"Ku mo-hon henti~ Akhh!". Tubuh mungil itu berjengit saat Kyuhyun melahap penuh nipplenya. Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia terlalu panik merasakan denyutan panas dari pusat hisapan itu. walau terasa nikmat, tapi tetap saja...taring itu bisa mengoyak tubuhnya, kapan saja.

"Kyuhyun!". Pekiknya sembari mendorong paksa wajah Kyuhyun hingga cumbuannnya terlepas. Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengernyit heran melihatnya, sedikit berdecak lidah saat jemari mungil itu tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya, bahkan semakin mendorongnya menjauh, hingga ia mendongak karenanya.

"Sungmin~ah". Panggil Kyuhyun, berusaha menurunkan tangan Sungmin. karna sungguh...tangan itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Andwae! Jangan melakukannya lagi! kau menakutkan!". Racau Sungmin gusar.

"Tsk! Singkirkan tanganmu...aku tak bisa melihatmu Dear".

"S-shirreo...kau akan melakukannya lagi bukan?!".

"Dear?".

"Asshh! Shikkeuro! Kau akan memangsaku seperti waktu itu, a-andwae! Aku takut".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, meski demikian ia tetap tersenyum lembut mendengar racauan polos itu. Kyuhyun tau dan memang memahami seberapa besar rasa takut Sungmin pada malam penyatuan keduanya, dan mungkin akan begitu sulit meyakinkan namja cantiknya.

"Dengarkan aku".

"Tidak! Kau~

"Dengarkan aku atau kedua tanganmu ku ikat?!".

Namja cantik itu tersentak dan secepat kilat menurunkan tangannya, ia diam membisu...tak memiliki nyali untuk melawan bahkan melirik Pangerannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah yang tertunduk itu...ia berdehem pelan seraya mengusap kepala Sungmin. Mencoba sedikit meluruhkan perasaan takut namja mungilnya.

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya denganku?". Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Senyuman menawan itu masih tak lepas menghias bibir merahnya. kala melihat dua mata bulat itu mengerjap polos.

"Melakukan apa?".

"Sex".

'Blush'

Sungmin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu panas mendengar jawaban tersebut. meski singkat namun benar-benar frontal untuknya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, dan Sungmin masih setia memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan tajam dua obsidian itu. Sungguh...Jantungnya terlalu menggila merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar pipi dan lehernya. Dan itu membungkam telak bibirnya hingga sepatah katapun tak mampu terucap.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan , wajah penuh semburat merah itu terlalu nyata memberikan jawaban. Ia beralih mengecup kening Sungmin, dan beranjak secara perlahan. "Hn...aku tau, kau tak menginginkannya. Tidurlah...aku akan pergi". Ucapnya sambil melirik Sungmin. Senyumnya terkulum kala melihat wajah babyface itu tampak panik karena ucapannya.

"Mmmm". Gumam Sungmin sembari memeluk perut Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menggeleng cepat. Bagaimanapun hatinya tak merelakan Pangerannya pergi begitu saja.

Seringaian tajam itu pun terbentuk, Kyuhyun begitu puas dengan respon kekanakan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?...jika seperti ini, aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun Dear". Tukas Kyuhyun lirih, Pangeran Dhampyr itu terlalu senang menggoda Sungmin dengan sandiwara naifnya.

"Mmmm!". Dengung Sungmin lagi, sembari menguatkan pelukannya, bahkan ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Penguasa kegelapan itu. tak peduli tubuhnya kini tak berbalutkan sehelai benangpun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya eum?".

"Tck!".

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menggigit punggungnya, namun setelahnya terkekeh keras. "Katakan atau aku pergi ...kau tau? ini sangat kekanakan".

"Lakukan".

"Hmmm? Aku tak mendengarmu".

Demi apapun itu terdengar sangat mengesalkan, ia melirik keatas dengan bibir terpout kesal. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?".

"Ahhh...sebaiknya aku pergi menemui~

"S-sex...lakukan...la-kukan itu, P-pangeran".

Kedua obsidian itu kian memicing tajam, ia tersenyum menang. Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menyergap bibir Sungmin dengan bringas.

"Eummphh~".

Sungmin begitu tergagap dengan serangan tak terduga itu, belum sempat ia menerka apa yang terjadi. Tubuh mungilnya telah kembali terhempas di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut erat.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mengerjap, saat Pangeran Dhampyr itu memainkan bibirnya dengan menyesap dan menggigitinya. Terlalu lembut dan menghanyutkan hingga ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata demi menikmati cumbuan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya membelalak lebar, kala Kyuhyun menekan dagunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya masuk... menjamah seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Anghhhmm". Lenguh Sungmin seraya menguatkan tautan tangan keduanya, organ kenyal itu bergerak liar membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Ia kembali mengerjapkan mata, apa yang di lakukan Pangeran Dhampyr itu benar-banar terasa asing, namun menggairahkan. karna memang ia tak pernah berciuman sedalam itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Mhhmmm!". Sungmin menggeliat resah kala pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis, berulang kali ia menggerakkan tangannya namun percuma...genggaman Kyuhyun terlalu kokoh untuk dilepaskannya. Terlebih Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak seaklipun memberinya kesempatan bernafas dengan benar.

"Hmmp! Anghhhh!". Kepalanya makin menengadah ke atas mengikuti hisapan kuat Kyuhyun, ciuman itu benar-benar menuntut, bahkan Kyuhyun begitu intens menghisap salivanya nyaris tak bersisa.

.

.

'Chup'

Satu kecupan mendarat lembut di bibir Sungmin setelah mengakhiri pagutan basah itu. Ia tau Sungmin begitu terengah mengais udara di sekitarnya. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyeka lelehan saliva di sudut bibir cherry itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih, Kyuhyun beralih cepat menjilat dada Sungmin, menyusuri setiap jengkalnya hingga berakhir di garis perut Sungmin.

"Ahn...P-pangeran".

"Hm?". Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan jilatannya, sesekali ia memejamkan mata kala menyesap lubang kecil di perut mulus itu.

"Ber-janjilah akh! Kau t-tak menerkamku—uhhh".

Kekehan ringan itu kembali mengalun, Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawabnya...ia lebih memilih memeluk perut Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkatnya demi mencumbunya lebih dalam lagi. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak hickey yang terbentuk karna ulahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terjerat akan tubuh mungil berisi itu.

"Pangeran! Ahh...b-berjanjilah".

"Kau akan menikmatinya".

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu tak lagi berucap, kecupan-kecupan basah di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya terlena. bahkan berkali-kali tubuh mungilnya berjengit tiap kali Kyuhyun meruam titik sensitifnya.

"Ahnnnn~". Desahnya sembari meremas kasar surai coklat Kyuhyun. Geratan gigi di ujung genitalnya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya memanas. Sungmin tak tahan...apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terlalu berlebih.

"Akh! Pangeranh! C-cukup...Nnnn~".

Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun beranjak, ia makin menguatkan geratan dan hisapannya berusaha menarik keluar nektar dalam genital mungil itu. Namun gerakan kaki yang begitu gusar menghalaunya benar-benar membatasi cumbuannya.

"Nnh~ Ahhh!". Lengking Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun melesakkan dua jari ke dalam rektumnya. Berulang kali ia menarik kasar rambut Kyuhyun kala tubuhnya makin menggelinjang liar akibat gerakan jari tersebut.

Akan tetapi apa yang di lakukannya membuat Pangeran Dhampyr itu berdengus jengah, tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Kyuhyun beralih ke atas mendekati wajah Sungmin dan mencium pelan bibirnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menarik rambutku seperti ini Dear?".

"Ahn~ ah! J-jarimu ukkh...nnnh...ahh".

"Hn? Kenapa dengan jariku?". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, dan ia kembali melesakkan jarinya. Hingga 3 jemari panjang itu bersarang di dalam rektum Sungmin.

"AH! ahnn...t—terlalu pen—uhh sshh~". Sungmin menggeleng frustasi, gerakan liar jemari panjang itu berkali-kali mengorek prostatnya. Perutnya makin menegang dan seiring dengan itu cengkeramannya pada surai Kyuhyunpun makin menguat.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menyeringai tajam seraya menjentikkan jarinya ... detik itu pula sebuah sutra emas menjulur dan menjerat kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya.

"P-pangeran?". Sungmin begitu terkejut dengan jeratan sutra tersebut. Ia menggeleng kasar tak berharap Pangerannya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam mengerikan waktu lalu.

"Tanganmu sangat mengganggu". Tukas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin semakin membelalak ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan tersenyum misterius. Wajah babyface itu seketika memerah... menyadari Kyuhyun menatap bagian intimnya begitu intens.

Dengan kalut ia berusaha menyilangkan kakinya, tak menginginkan Pangeran Dhampyr itu semakin melucuti harga dirinya. Meski dirinya namja namun dengan posisi demikian di hadapan seorang yang bertahta dalam hatinya, tentu sangatlah memalukan.

"C-cepat lakukan"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban...Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya mengulas smirk tipis sembari menggesek rektum Sungmin dengan jarinya. Semakin lama semakin kuat hingga sebagian ruas-rias jari itu kembali terbenam.

"Mmhahh...berhenti menggoda ahh!".

Pangeran Kegelapan itu menggeram pelan, hasratnya semakin meluap saat menatap rektum ranum Sungmin tampak berkedut bahkan memerah bengkak.

"P-pangeran?". Sungmin begitu tercekat, kala cahaya ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi remang. Hanya dua obsidian itu yang berkilat merah terang, dan menatapnya tajam dengan segala keangkuhannya.

Samar-samar Sungmin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa perutnya. tak terpungkiri...rasa takut itu kembali menyergap saat menyadari sosok Kyuhyun perlahan memperlihatkan sisi kekarnya.

Terlihat jelas, urat-urat keras timbul di sepanjang garis lengan dan dadanya.

Tidak! Ini terjadi lagi...Kyuhyun nampaknya akan menjadi sosok yang lebih buas. Dengan panik ia menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha beringsut ke atas menjauhi kungkungan Kyuhyun.

Akan tetapi lengan kokoh itu lebih cepat merengkuh pinggangnya, membuat tubuh keduanya melekat makin erat.

"J-jangan Pangeran". Lirih Sungmin. walau kini ia telah menjadi makhluk serupa dengan Kyuhyun. tapi tetap saja perubahan itu meleburkan nyalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Dear".

DEG

Sungmin mengerjap polos, entahlah kalimat itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Terlebih, Kyuhyun tak hanya terlihat tampan dengan perubahannya, tatapan mata semerah darah dan dua taring tajam itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin menawan .

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku tak akan menyakitimu".

Sesaat Sungmin menahan nafasnya, demi apapun itu...Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya jatuh terpana. Sekedar ilusi atau memang benar adanya...temaram lampu itu makin memperjelas garis wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun. begitu tegas...begitu menawan.

Masih dengan tatapan sayunya, Sungmin mengangguk perlahan. Ia tersenyum manis dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba percaya dan menyandarkan seluruh perasaan dan keyakinannya akan sentuhan Penguasa Dhampyr itu.

"Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu adalah milikku Dear". Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela jilatannya pada tengkuk Sungmin, sebelah tangannya semakin mendekap erat pinggang namja cantik itu, sementara tangan lainnya mengangkat paha kiri Sungmin dan menekuknya...memperlihatkan rektum merah merekah itu.

"Ahnnn~". Sungmin melenguh tertahan, kepalanya kian menengadah ke atas mengikuti cumbuan bibir hangat itu. Betapa ingin dirinya meremas dan mencengkeram apapun demi melampiaskan letupan desir tubunya. Namun kedua tangan yang terjerat...membatasi pergerakannya. Hingga ia pasrah menggeleng dan merintih frustasi.

"Ah! ahh!...K—kyuuhh...mmhhh...akkh!". Tanpa bisa dicegah desahan Sungmin mengalun sensual, ketika tangan besar itu memainkan juniornya begitu lihai...dari ujung hingga pangkal tak luput dari ruamannya.

Sungmin menggelinjang, menerima rangsangan tersebut, nyaris ia tersedak lengkingannya saat cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun makin menguat seakan-akan ingin memerah sperma dari dalamnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menyeringai tajam melihat wajah penuh nikmat di bawahnya, merasa tak cukup dan memang tak puas. Ia kembali menjentikkan jarinya, seketika itu pula ribuan cahaya magis datang melesat, berputar dan saling bertaut membentuk sulur-sulur semerah darah. Begitu lembab bahkan berlendir hingga sebagian menetes dan mengotori tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, Nafasnya benar-benar tercekat begitu melihat benda asing menyerupai darah itu tampak seperti hidup...melayang dan saling membelit tak beraturan. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan namun tak dipungkiri bulu kiduknya berdiri karna sulur tersebut.

"P—Pangeran~

"Ssshh ...Kau akan menikmatinya Dear". Seiring dengan bisikan penuh penekanan tersebut, sulur-sulur darah itu perlahan menjulur dan melilit pangkal paha Sungmin...menariknya berlawanan arah dan membukanya lebar.  
Namja cantik itu berontak tak terima, akan tetapi sebelum itu terucap...satu sulur lagi membelit punggungnya erat...hingga tubuh mungilnya sedikit terangkat dari ranjang.

"Berhentilah melawan dan nikmati hukumanmu...Dear. Kau tau? aku masih tak terima kau pergi meninggalkanku".

"M-mwo? H-Hukuman? Nnhh~ AHHH!". Sungmin terperanjat kala sesuatu yang kenyal namun basah memaksa menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang senggamanya. Ia sempat mengira itu lidah Kyuhyun. akan tetapi melihat Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum padanya...tentu mematahkan spekulasi tersebut. Merasa tak nyaman Sungmin memaksa menunduk ke bawah, dan detik itu pula ia menjerit histeris begitu melihat sulur magis itu tertanam dalam rektumnya.

"PANGERANN! Ahhhnn!". Kepalanya mendongak kasar, sulur itu makin menjulur dan menjamah apapun di dalam rongga tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu berpikir apapun karna Semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya bergerak atas kuasa Kyuhyun. Meski berulang kali ingin berontak, namun sulur itu makin liar bergerak keluar masuk.

"AH! K-keluarkan! Mhh! Akkk~". Sungmin kembali berjengit, begitu satu sulur turut memaksa menerobos analnya. Meski tak sakit namun tetap saja tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Benda itu tak pernah berhenti menggeliat seperti ular, bergerak tak tentu arah seolah ingin melebarkan single holenya.

"Kau menyukainya Dear?...Mereka akan mempersiapkan tubuhmu". Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, sesekali ia meniupkan nafas hangatnya...membuat namja cantik itu kian menegang. Ia tau...tubuh Sungmin merespon baik permainannya.

"Hhhah!...ah! akkh! Aaahh...Kyu—uuhhh uunnhh".

.

.

"Hebat". Gumam Kyuhyun, begitu melihat tubuh molek itu menggelinjang liar karna rektum yang terus menerus di hujam...benar-benar haus akan sentuhan. Terlebih sulur-sulur yang ia buat makin pesat melilit genital mungil itu.

"Hhh ...HAKKK~ ARGHT!". Sungmin menjerit keras, begitu merasakan rasa ngilu luar biasa di ujung genitalnya. Sulur itu rupanya membelah membentuk banyak cabang kecil, dan sebagian menyusup masuk ke dalam urethra Sungmin, menutup lubang kecil itu dengan sempurna.

"Hiks! NNH~ P-pangeran...Ahh! Aahh! Pangeraannhh".

Penguasa Dhampyr itu makin melambung mendengar namja cantiknya begitu frustasi memanggil dirinya. Sungmin benar-benar menakjubkan, betapa menggilanya dentuman jantungnya saat menatap wajah nikmat penuh siksa itu.

Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun melesat cepat menyergap wajah sayu di bawahnya, hingga bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. kemudian terpejam mencoba menikmati hembusan nafas hangat namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Hhh...Hhh...ahhh!...AHH! KYU—UHH! Hiks". Tangisannya makin terdengar pilu. Demi apapun itu tubuhnya menginginkan klimaks, namun gerakan lambat dari sulur yang menghujam lubang analnya tak sedikitpun memberi kepuasan. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dan kasar...memenuhi rongga analnya. Hingga semua hasrat itu meletup keluar dari dalam tubuhhya.

"Apa kau tak cukup puas dengan semua ini Dear? Haruskah aku menambah hukumanmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia memaksa sekuat tenaga menegakkan kepala hingga jeratan sulur itu terlepas dari lehernya. Tanpa bisa dicegah...Sungmin meraup bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya kasar demi melampiaskan sensasi abstrak yang mendera tubuhya. Entahlah...Ia merasa...hanya Pangeran Dhampyr itu yang mampu membuatnya merasa puas.

"Mhhhmmm~". Lenguh Sungmin dengan mata terpejam ketika menyesap dan menguk saliva Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Ahh~ Ah! A—aku menginginkan mmh! Tu—buhmu! AHH!". Ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Linangan air mata dan saliva yang meleleh di sudut bibir cherry itu, benar-benar membuat hasrat makin tersulut.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu memejamkan mata, dan tiba-tiba saja jeratan sutra dan seluruh sulur mistis itu lenyap dari sekujur tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat ia menstabilkan nafas...sesuatu yang keras dan berdiameter lebih besar memaksa menerobos rektumnya.

"AARGGHHHTTT!". Sungmin menjerit begitu klimaksnya meletup bersamaan dengan melesakknya organ besar itu dalam tubuhnya.

Tangannya yang telah terlepas, mencengkeram kuat punggung Kyuhyun hingga sebagian kuku runcingnya tertanam dalam lapisan kulit itu.

.

.

"Hhh..Arggh... i—ini sa—kit...ngh...hh..hh". Lirih Sungmin tersengal-sengal, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Kyuhyun, berharap...Pangeran Dhampyr itu memberinya jeda untuk membiasakan diri. sungguh...genital itu benar-benar terasa mencabik rektumnya.

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tau tubuh mungil itu begitu menegang...tentu saja Sungmin merasa sakit. Tapi setidaknya lendir pekat semerah darah dari sulur-sulur ciptaannya memudahkan kejantanannya melesak dengan sekali gerakan.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu". Bisiknya pelan. Berulang kali jemari panjangnya membelai dan memijat lembut perut namja cantik itu. Dan benar saja...Sungmin tampak menghela nafas pelan, dan terlihat tenang begitu sinar yang tercipta dari telapak tangannyamengalirkan magis hangat ke dalam perut Sungmin.

"Merasa lebih baik eum?".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan merintih kecil kala Pangeran Dhampyr itu menekuk dan membentangkan kedua kakinya.

.

.

"Akkhh...Aaahh! AHH! P—pelahmpfthh~ Ck! Ck!".

Bunyi kecipak pagutan bibir dan tumbukan penis besar itu semakin mendominasi rungan megah sang Pangeran. Begitu intens...begitu penuh kuasa, hingga tubuh mungil itu berulang kali terlonjak kasar tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahhjushi...tempat apa ini?".

"Surga". Singkat Yong Guk, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seagung mungkin. Sementara bocah cilik yang mengikutinya dari belakang tampak mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Surga? Aku sudah mati? Bagaimana dengan Appa dan Eommaku?".

"Aishhh...jangan banyak bertanya, bukankah kau ingin bersama dengan Sungmin huh?".

Namja kecil itu mengangguk cepat, kendati demkian kedua mata bulatnya makin mengerjap polos. Pikirannya tak mampu menerka apapun, seingatnya ia berdiri gemetar saat melihat tangan ayahnya terputus, dan tiba-tiba saja seorang pria asing menutup matanya...hingga segalanya gelap. Mungkin benar...waktu itu ia mati.

Dan tempat asing inilah yang di lihatnya ketika membuka mata.

.

.

"Whooaa...Hyung! siapa anak yang kau bawa?". Secara mengejutkan seorang namja muncul dan mengendus cepat kepala bocah cilik itu.

"Hi—HIYAAA! Ahjushiii...aku takut monster!".

Yong Guk berdecak lidah, ia beralih cepat mencengkeram kerah Zelo dan menariknya menjauh dari namja kecil itu.

"Sembunyikan taringmu itu! kau membuat Sungjin takut Pabbo!".

"Sungjin? Jadi namanya Sungjin...sepertinya tak asing, Ahh benar...aku pernah melihatmu di rumah Sungmin". Ujar Zelo sembari mengacak kasar rambut Sungjin, hingga namja kecil itu terantuk-antuk pinggang Yong Guk.

"Baguslah...jaga anak ini untukku, mengerti?".

"Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari? bukankah dia anak manusia tak tau diri itu?".

Yong Guk menatap jengah, ia melangkah mendekati telinga Zelo dan berbisik lirih. "Eommnya gila...dan Appanya, mungkin dua jam lagi akan mati".

"MWOOO? B-bagaimana bisa?...apa itu karena~

Zelo seketika bungkam begitu mendapat tatapan isyarat dari Pangeran Sulung itu. kendati masih tercengang, namun ia tetap mengangguk mengerti.

"Pastikan anak ini bersenang-senang di sini, karna aku ingin menemui Himchan".

Titah Yong Guk, kemudian lenyap dalam sekejap mata...membuat namja kecil itu membelalak lebar melihatnya.

"Ah-ahjjushi itu hilang?". Cicit Sungjin takut-takut.

Zelo terkikik geli melihatnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungjin.

"Dia setan...dan aku malaikat, mengerti?".

"Setan?".

"Aha...dia sangat jelek bukan? Hanya aku yang tampan di sini".

Sungjin tak menjawab, namja kecil itu hanya menatap Zelo cengo.

"Aishhh". Desis Zelo kesal.

Ia beralih menarik tangan Sungjin, dan membingingnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu di tempat ini, aku sedang malas bermain".

Namja kecil itu menatap lama punggung Zelo, tapi setelahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak begitu melihat puluhan pria berjajar tegap di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Hei...apa mereka hidup?". Tanya Sungjin sembari mengguncang jubah Zelo.

"Menurutmu?". Zelo berjalan mendekati salah satu penjaga istana itu, dan memukul-mukul jidatnya semena-mena.

"Entahlah...mereka seperti patung".

Zelo makin menyeringai senang, tentu saja penjaga-penjaga istana itu tampak seperti patung. Mereka hanya di tugaskan diam berdiri dan mengawasi apapun di sekitar tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. kecuali itu benar-benar mengancam istana.

"Apa kau ingin membuktikan mereka hidup atau tidak?".

"Uhum Hyung".

Dhampyr itu mengacungkan jempolnya, ia beralih berdiri tegap di hadapan penjaga istana tersebut. "ini akan membuatmu tau, Dia hidup atau mati".

Sungjin mengangguk paham, namja kecil itu tampak begitu lekat melihat pergerakan yang Zelo lakukan.

"Lihat...akan kutunjukkan kemampuan sihirku".

"Whoa jinjja? Cepat lakukan!". Seru Sungjin antusias, berulang kali namja kecil itu melompat girang begitu Zelo memejamkan mata dan merapalkan manteranya.

Sementara penjaga istana itu tampak menahan nafas, meski diam mematung namun bulir keringat yang mengucur dari kepalanya menunjukkan betapa besar rasa paniknya. Zelo masih terlalu kecil, sangat amatir baginya melakukan kemampuan magis. Tentu ia tak menginginkan sihir Dhampyr kecil itu menghanguskan tubuhnya dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi seberapa besarpun rasa takutnya, tak kan berarti apa-apa. Zelo kerabat dekat Raja sudah menjadi tugas dan kehormatannya menyenangkan hati Dhampyr kecil itu.

.

.

Satu tangan kananya terangkat, menciptakan bias-bias silau dari atas telapak tangannya. Zelo menyeringai lebar, dan siap melemparkan energi magisnya pada penjaga itu.

"Pulang! Sudah berapa kali Appa katakan...jangan bermain di wilayah istana selarut ini!".

Seorang pria kekar tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik telinga Zelo. Ia begitu geram melihat putranya berlaku nakal pada penjaga istana itu.

Namun apa yang di lakukannya membuat Zelo terkejut hingga energi magis yang dilemparkannya meleset menghantam prisai emas penjaga istana itu. Tak ayal...sihirnya terpantul dan mengenai tubuh Siwon tanpa bisa dicegah.

"A—APPAAA?". Jerit Zelo panik, ia jatuh terduduk dan membekap mata dengan 10 jarinya. Tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat hasil sihir yang ia buat. Sungguh Zelo begitu takut salah satu bagian tubuh Appanya menghilang.

.

.

"CHOI JUN HOONG!". Dadanya naik turun mengiringi hembusan nafas geramnya.  
demi apapun petinggi kerajaan itu begitu naik pitam melihat ulah putra tunggalnya.

Sebuah skirt merah muda melekat pas di pinggang namja berlesung pipit itu, memperlihatkan garis kaki jenjang namun berotot miliknya.

"Kemari kau!".

Ia berjalan gusar hendak mendekati putranya dan memberi hukuman sebagaimana mestinya. Namun seorang namja berparas cantik menghalau gerakannya.

"Wonnie...hentikan, uri aegya masih kecil dan dia tidak sengaja".

"Tapi Bummie...lihat apa yang anak itu lakukan padaku! Benda apa ini?". Sungut Siwon sembari menarik ujung skirtnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana bisa putranya mendapat benda asing semacam itu. Sangat risih dan gatal ketika skirt itu terkibas karena angin.

Kibum mengulum tawa...suaminya benar-benar terlihat idiot dengan rok mini berumbai itu. tapi bagaimanapun ia tak bisa tertawa begitu saja...mengingat namja penuh kharisma itu tengah mendidih Karena putranya.

"Ap—ppa mian~

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan sihir rendah ini? Appa tak pernah mengajarkannya padamu sebagai kerabat Raja!".

Zelo beringsut ke belakang dan memeluk erat kaki Sungjin, Ayahnya benar-benar dalam kondisi mengerikan.

"Wonnie...Zelo masih tahap belajar, jangan membentaknya seperti itu". Ujar Kibum menenangkan, Namja cantik itu begitu kekeuh berusaha meredam amarah menciumi bibir Siwon...tak peduli putranya dan Sungjin menyaksikannya.

Siwon membalas lembut pagutan itu, tapi setelahnya ia kembali beralih pada Zelo. Putranya tak bisa di biarkan begitu saja dengan ulah liarnya. Ia menarik lengan Zelo dan memaksanya bangkit untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Appaa...ini bukan salahku, Appa mengejutkanku!". Seru Zelo membela diri.

"Pulang! Kau harus pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, hhhh...sebenarnya benda apa ini?". Ujarnya masih terus menarik lengan Zelo, tak peduli pada tatapan aneh puluhan Dhampyr di sekelilingnya karena kostum yang ia kenakan.

Zelo mempoutkan bibir, berkali-kali hatinya merutuk kesal...tentu saja itu pakaian wanita yang kerap ia lihat di dunia manusia.

"Tidak nyaman!". Gerutu Siwon lagi.

"Tck! Appa...kenapa kau tidak melenyapkannya saja? Dan memakai celanamu?".

"Benda ini terlalu menarik untuk dilenyapkan".

"Tch! Kau menyukai pakaian wanita?".

"M-mwo? Wanita?".

"Aishh jinjja!...apa yang kau pakai itu pakaian wanita di dunia manusia".

Siwon mengerjap beberapa kali, harga dirinya benar-benar terbanting kala itu. Ia berdehem sesaat kemudian menggunakan magis untuk mengembalikan penampilannya seperti semula. Seorang petinggi kerajaan yang kekar dan penuh kharisma.

Merasa terhina, Siwon menghempas skirt merah muda itu, diinjaknya berkali-kali dan membakarnya dalam sekali hembus. Petinggi kerajaan itu berjalan santai, seolah tak terjadi apapun dan tak pernah mengenakan pakaian minim tersebut.

"Appa..".

"Berhenti bermain ke alam manusia, karena itu mambawa pengaruh buruk padamu".

Zelo merengut kesal, ia ingin menentang akan tetapi sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya mengurungkan niatnya. "Eomma".

"Cha...sebaiknya kita lekas pulang, Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malammu".

Zelo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat kemudian meraih tangan kanan ibunya. Namun ia mengernyit heran begitu melihat seorang namja kecil turut menggenggam tangan kiri Kibum.

"Sungjin akan tinggal bersama kita Chaggiya". Tukas Kibum begitu membaca raut putra kecilnya.

.

.

"_**Ahh! Ahnnn! Ahhhh~"**_

"Appa...suara apa itu?". Tanya Zelo ketika mendengar sayup-sayup suara asing dari puri Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, ia memang menyadari Putranya memiliki pendengaran yang tajam seperti dirinya. sekedap apapun puri itu...Pendengaran Zelo masih dapat menembusnya.

"Tak ada suara apapun, cepat pulang".

"Tapi itu suara Sungmin...apa anak itu sakit? Sungjin~ah kau juga mendengarnya bukan?".

Sungjin menggeleng pelan, ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Hanya sapuan angin dan lolongan hewan malam yang didengarnya.

"Chaggi...dengarkan Appamu, tak ada suara apapun di sekitar puri ini".

"Tck...Eommaa".

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah!... nghhaah!..Nnhhh!... Akkkk~".Desahan demi desahan mengalun, menyertai hentakkan kasar namun penuh gairah itu. Sungmin tak lagi berdaya untuk bernafas dengan benar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, mungkin hanya kepala yang terus menggeleng dan jemari yang mencakar punggung Pangeran kegelapan itu. memang sakit...terlalu sakit malah, akan tetapi genital keras itu begitu hebat memberinya kejut nikmat. Hingga ia menginginkan sentakkan yang lebih kuat...lagi dan lagi.

"Ahnnn!.. AH! ...AH!.. AAHHH!". Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mengejang, Sungmin merangkul kuat leher Kyuhyun dan makin menyentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan, begitu klimaksnya kembali meletup untuk ketiga kalinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Kyuhyun menggeram keras, kedua taringnya pun makin memanjang. Ia mendekap erat tubuh lemas itu demi memperdalam tusukkan kejantannya. Pangeran Dhampyr itu makin terhanyut akan gejolak dalam dirinya, tubuh Sungmin tidak hanya sekedar menjadi candu tapi ia benar-benar terperangkap.

"Kyuu—uhhh... nghh!... AH!..AH!".

Kyuhyun meraung keras begitu puncaknya hampir mendekat, ia mencengkeram kuat paha Sungmin tak peduli permukaan mulus itu tampak membiru karenanya. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya makin memanas dan itu membuatnya bergerak bringas menghujamkan penisnya, mencoba meraup pijatan nikmat dari rektum yang makin meyempit itu.

"P-pangeran...nnhh!.. ah! A-AKKKHHHH!". Sungmin kembali menjerit keras, saat semburan benih panas itu memenuhi rongga perutnya. Ia menggelang tak tahan seraya meremas tepian ranjang, hingga ruas-ruas jarinya nampak memutih. Kendati demikian, tubuhnya masih terlonjak kasar mengikuti sentakkan pinggul Kyuhyun yang melesakkan spermanya hingga tetes terakhir.

.

.

.

"Nnhh~". Sungmin kembali menggigil ketika Kyuhyun menjilat dan mengulum telinganya.

"Lelah?". Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela cumbuannya, sesekali ia memelintir nipple Sungmin membuat titik sensitif itu makin mencuat dan membengkak.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah...ia menumpukan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, meminta Pangeran Dhampyr itu memberinya lumatnm.

Dan benar saja, keinginannya tersambut...Kyuhyun begitu lembut menyesap bibir Sungmin bergantian. Begitu nyaman...hingga ia memilih memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

"Tidak semudah itu Dear".

"Mmmhmph~ Ahhmp!... C-cukup ...Mmpphfthh!".

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam di tengah lumatannya, Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak akan terpuaskan dengan hanya klimaks 1 kali. Alih-alih meluruh dengan rintihan lemah itu, Hasrat dalam tubuhnya kian menjadi-jadi begitu melihat Sungmin tampak mengglepar tak berdaya. pinggulnya kembali bergerak keluar masuk, menghujam lubang anal yang telah basah karena semburan spermanya.

"Nik—mathh".

"Unnnhh!...nnhh~ Ahnn!... AHH!".

.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas emas mulai menerobos masuk di setiap celah puri megah itu, kendati demikian...setiap silaunya tak sedikitpun mengusik dua tubuh yang saling bertaut intim itu. Kyuhyun begitu bergairah memacu hasratnya, tak peduli dengan aroma sex yang menguar dan tubuh lengket karna sperma.

"Ahnn~ nnhh...ngh". Sungmin hanya mampu merintih lemah, ia benar-benar lelah menerima semua hujaman itu. Hampir satu hari ini, Pangeran Dhampyr itu menguasai tubuhnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia menyentak klimaks...terlebih perutnya benar-benar terasa tak nyaman karena terisi penuh sperma panas.

"Kkhhh!".Satu tarikan nafas panjang, Pangeran Dhampyr itu semakin melesakkan penisnya makin dalam ...kembali menyentak cairan semennya ke dalam rongga perut Sungmin...hingga sebagian meleleh keluar.

"Ssshh Arghtttt". Tubuhnya jatuh melunglai...sekali hentakan lagi, mungkin ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sungmin menggeleng lemas dengan mata terpejam...berharap Pangeran Dhampyr itu mengerti dan menghentikan semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah pasi itu. ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. begitu lembut...dan tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menuntut.

.

.

.

"Hnnnn". Lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya, seketika itu pula...cairan lubrikasi dan spermanya meleleh deras dari dalam rektum Sungmin.

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran begitu melihat Sungmin tampak menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukannya, ia beralih mengecup kening namja cantik itu dan berbisik lirih.

"Wae?".

"Nnh...p-perutku". Gumam Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang tengah namja cantiknya rasakan.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu beringsut ke bawah, kemudian menekuk kaki Sungmin ke atas...memperlihatkan rektum yang dipenuhi bercak sperma dan darah. Ia beralih mengecup lubang kecil itu dan mulai menghisapnya kuat...berusaha menarik semua sisa sperma yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

"Angghh...P-Pangerannnhh".

Sungmin kembali merintih, berkali-kali dadanya membusung begitu merasakan isi perutnya seolah tertarik keluar karena hisapan kuat itu.

.

.

'Slurp'. Kyuhyun menjilat pelan bibir rektum itu, lalu meyeka lelehan semen di sudut bibirnya.

Ia beranjak naik, dan kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Kau monster". Bisik Sungmin di ambang batas kesadarannya.

"Dan kau mencintaiku".

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengecup kilat bibir merah itu.

"Saranghae". Gumamnya lirih, dan setelahnya jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan hangat itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sungmin~ah". Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir atas Sungmin. berulang kali tangan hangatnya membelai perut Sungmin. dan terkekeh ringan begitu merasakan detakkan kecil dari dalamnya.

"Kau tumbuh sangat baik...Putraku".

.

.

.

* * *

**######**

"Aishh". Desisnya jengah, sembari mengganti posisi duduknya.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja Himchan berubah sikap...menjadi sangat aneh. Seperti saat ini namja ulzzang itu tak pernah berhenti mengamati wajahnya dari berbagai sudut. Walau sebenarnya ia cukup senang, tapi tetap saja...sikap itu sangat mencurigakan. Mengingat Himchan selalu menunjukkan itikad tak bersahabat bila dengannya.

"Tsk! Sekali lagi kau memalingkan wajahmu...ku pukul kau". Ancam Himchan seraya menangkup wajah Yong Guk agar menghadapnya.

"Yya Himchanie...ada apa denganmu?".

"Wajahmu menarik".

'Blush'

Yong Guk merona...tak dipungkiri, jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar karena ucapan tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu...atau kau ingin aku menerkammu?".

"Silahkan saja...aku tidak takut".

Pangeran Sulung itu sedikit berdehem kemudian memiringkan wajah hendak mencium bibir tipis Himchan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu?". Goda Yong Guk sembari mengulas seringaian tajam.

'Chup'

Yong Guk tersentak tak percaya, namja ulzzang itu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya lebih dulu.

"Lalu apa lagi?". Tukas Himchan seraya menopang dagunya, wajah mereka masih tak berjarak bahkan bibir keduanya masih saling bersentuhan.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menarik nafas dalam begitu menghirup aroma darah segar dari manusia ulzzang itu. jika saja bukan karena perasaannya...mungkin Himchan telah habis dimangsanya.

"Pangeran kau mencintaiku?".

"O...ahm...y-ya seperti itu".

"Lalu...jika aku meminta sesuatu, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?".

Yong Guk berdengus kesal, rupanya semua sikap aneh namun manis itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"Apapun untukmu".

Namja ulzzang itu bertepuk riang, ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Yong Guk lekat.

"Kembalikan aku ke duniaku".

"Tidak!". Singkat Yong Guk.

"Kau pengkhianat!".

"Aku tak peduli".

"Kalau begitu...bawa kedua orang tuaku kemari".

"Idiot".

Himchan menatap geram, tanpa etika Ia mencekik leher Yong Guk dan mengguncangkannya sesuka hati. "Kau mengataiku idiot? Apa kau ingin mati?!".

"Ackkk~ H-himchannie, henti—kkhhann! YAHHH!".

BRUGH

Dengan sekali sentak, Pangeran Sulung itu menghempas cekikkan Himchan. Namun karena terlalu kuat...membuat namja ulzzang itu turut terlempar hingga membentur dinding.

.

.

"H-himchannie? Gwaenchana?". Yong Guk begitu panik, mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya. berkali-kali ia mengusap panik, pelipis Himchan yang tampak memar.

"Kau kasar". Gumam Himchan, sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"A...M—mianhae...apapun akan ku berikan untukmu, selain pulang dan membawa kedua orang tuamu kemari".

"Aku ingin memasak".

"M-mwo?".

"Tck! Aku seorang Chef...tinggal di sini tanpa memasak sangat membosankan...rasanya ingin mati saja".

Yong Guk cepat-cepat menangkup pipi Himchan, kemudian mengecup lama bibir merah itu.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan peralatan memasakmu Chaggiyah...tunggulah sebentar".

.

.

.

**Skip time**

Himchan begitu antusias, bersenandung riang. Senyum menawannya kian terkembang kala menghirup aroma lezat dari masakan yang tengah di buatnya.

"Sungmin pasti akan menyukainya". Gumamnya seraya menambahkan berbagai rempah ke dalam supnya.

"Himcha~

"Ahh Pangeran...kemarilah, bisakah kau mengaduk sup ini untukku? Aku harus mengambil susu segar dari dalam kulkas".

"Aisshh merepotkan...Michiyeosseo?!". Gerutu Yong Guk, meski demikian ia tetap melakukannya...karena bagaimanapun Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan namja ulzzangnya.

.

.

Yong Guk mencibir tak suka saat melihat kobaran api di hadapannya. Benda asing bernama kompor itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Bagaimana mungkin namja ulzzangnya sangat mencintai benda buruk rupa seperti itu. Lihat saja...dia tak memiliki tangan, kaki bahkan wajah yang tampan seperti dirinya.

"Sihirku lebih hebat darimu! Api yang ku buat lebih besar dibandingkan denganmu...apa kau tau itu?". seperti orang idiot. Yong Guk berbicara pada kompor di hadapannya. Demi apapun ia merasa diremehkan dengan benda alumunium aneh tak sekalipun merespon ucapannya.

Merasa tak terima dan kesal, ia menurunkan masakan Himchan dan hendak menghajar kompor itu dengan kekuatan magisnya.

Dan Seketika itu...

'**DOOORRRRR'**

Tanpa diduga...magisnya membentuk bola api besar dan berbaur dengan jilatan api kompor tersebut. hingga tercipta ledakan besar yang menghanguskan dirinya.

Yong Guk mengerjap berkali-kali...tubuhnya benar-benar hitam legam, terlebih tampak asap mengepul dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"KIIIIM HIMCHAAAAANNNN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmhhh~". Gumam Sungmin seraya mengucek matanya. Ia sedikit menguap kecil kemudian membuka manik emeraldnya. Senyum manisnya terulas begitu saja saat melihat tubuhnya telah berbalutkan sebuah kemeja putih besar.

"Kau tidur lama sekali eum?". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membelai surai hitam Sungmin.

"...".

Wajah babyface itu merona kala menyadari Pangeran Dhampyr itu tengah memandanginya.

"Kemarilah". Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, dan membimbingnya agar terduduk dengan benar.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipi, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu menggeliat dalam perutnya. "Ugghhh". Rintihnya sembari mendekap erat perutnya.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas melihatnya, ia tau apa yang terjadi...Sungmin harus secepat mungkin menegak darahnya, atau janin itu akan menghisap darah ibunya.

"Ahh! Hiks...A-appoohh".

"Cepat minum darahku Dear". Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Sungmin, dan memaksa namja cantik itu menghisap darah dari tangan yang telah di sayatnya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kalipun Sungmin begitu rakus menghisap darah Dhampyr itu, hingga sebagian menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti...rasa nyeri di perutnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia mengerjap polos begitu melepas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Ia menyeka darah di sudut bibir Sungmin dan menciumnya sekilas. Namun di balik itu semua...Kyuhyun merasa resah, bahkan takut.

Pangeran Bungsu itu tak tau...respon apa yang kelak Sungmin tunjukkan jika mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung janin Dhampyr.

"Kau baik-baik saja Dear".

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang bergerak di dalam perutku...apa yang kau masukkan Pangeran?". Gerutu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout kesal.

"Apa kau menyukai bayi?".

Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti, Pangerannya benar-benar aneh kali ini...untuk apa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bayi.

Ia menghela nafas sesaat." Ya...aku menyukainya, mereka rapuh tapi menggemaskan...jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam perutku?".

"Bayi".

"MWO? Apa kau bercanda? Y-ya! Aku tau sulur menjijikkan yang kau buat semalam pasti masih tertinggal di dalam perutku. Cepat keluarkan Pangeran! Bukankah hukumanku sudah berakhir?!".

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih beringsut ke bawah dan menyibak kemeja Sungmin. memperlihatkan perut mulus yang masih begitu datar.

'Chup'

"Pangeran?". Sungmin begitu heran, melihat namja tampan itu tak henti-hentinya mengecup perutnya.

"Dia tumbuh sehat di dalam sini Sungmin~ah".

Namja cantik itu makin jengah di buatnya, Ia menggerakkan kedua tangan putihnya untuk menangkup pipi Kyuhyun...dan menatap lekat kedua obsidiannya.

"Pangeran berhenti bercanda, kau~

"Kau mengandung Putraku Sungmin~ah".

DEG

"A—Apa?".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong...Near Dark Chap 9 hadir...

Gomawo atas dukungannya chinguuu...T_T.

Mianhae...author labil hpus Caffe Latte,

Tapi sekarang udh muncul lagi...berkat kalian tentunya.

G mikirin tentg plagiat itu,...Cukup Chingu reader dan KyuMin saja, krn saya benr2 mencintai kalian...

Saya jg g tau, knpa Allmystory g suka dan pengen ngusir Author macam sya T_T

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Ria, RithaGaemGyu, Yuuhee, gyumine , Tiasicho, pumpkinsparkyumin , Kikkurone , kyuminsaranghae, Karen Kouzuki, MingMingMing, cho hyo woon, ming0101 , baekhyunniewife , Cul Ah , Miyoori 29, .136, KYUMINTS, winecoup137 , Bunbunchan, 0430RYEONGwonhi , Michelle BunnyKyu , bebek , coffeewie137 , Voice 13Star , kyumin13 , younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju, Phia89, Choi Young Gun, cupid kyuminfans , ChanMoody , Yani137 , KyuminniesCoup137, Kim Min Ah , sitara1083, Shywona489 , BabyBlueBunny137 , KyoKMS26 , deviyanti137 , Yc K.S.H, Princess kyumin , Dessy Kyumin Shipper , EvilBunny Cho , epildedo , sissy , MalaJaeWook , Zahra Amelia , SunghyoJoY , kimjulia220799 , Kang Dong Jae , DIAHDEGA, zaAra evilkyu , sitapumpkinelf , nurkwang love, lee sunri hyun, kyuppilming, , hae-yha , hwangpark106 , Najika bunny , LovelyMin, SPREAD JOY137 , Cungie Cho , dJOYers , KyuMinrealformELF, Myst-girl , nova137 , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , namnam15 , reva kyuminelf, Kim Yong Neul , Iam E.L.F and JOYer , TifyTiffanyLee, AreynaSyndrome , KyuMin addict, Chlie hanariunnse, Cho Yooae , Jirania , colywinejoy , kyumin pu , Zen Liu , baby kyumin, evilbunny, Gyumina , TsubakiMing , hatakehanahungry , bbang2chan, Vhentea, 137Real Aiyu , kim eun neul , reaRelf , , clouds1489, stevani , kushina , Joyer Cloudsomnia , minguest137, SparKyuVil , lemonade , wyda joyer, Vincent Brianna Cho , yeminmine, vey900128, keykyu , imAlfera , winecouple , JoyELF ,minnie kyumin , km137, freychullie , mhinniemin, Kyuminlov3r, WineKyuMin137 , Chikyumin, leefairy , liu13769 , abilhikmah, fariny, AnieJOYERS , **dan Para **Guest**

Author bener2 berterima kasih krn dukungan chingu readers...  
dan hanya FF ini yng dpt Cupid berikan untuk kalian...  
Gomawo Chinguya

Mohon Reviewnya

Saranghaeee...


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P), Kim Yesung. Kim Ryeowook (GS)**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Kau mengandung Putraku Sungmin~ah."

DEG

"A—Apa?."

.

.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

Tangan mungil itu tampak gemetar...ia tau, Pangeran Dhampyr di hadapannya tak kan mungkin bermain dengan ucapannya. Masih dengan sorot mata tak tentu arah, Sungmin menatap namja vampire itu, bagaimanapun fakta yang ia dengar masih sepenuhnya mengguncang benaknya.

"Kau— Apa maksud semua ini Pangeran?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya, walau samar...tapi ia meresapi ada perasaan kecewa melingkupi ucapan tersebut. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat, berusaha meyakinkan perasaan hangat yang berdesir hanya untuk namja cantik itu.

"Bicaralah? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku? Aku namja...bagaimana mungkin aku...hamil?"

"Terima takdirmu." Tekan Kyuhyun seraya menguatkan dekapannya.

"A-apa?."

"Kau tak mungkin mengingkarinya, selain menerima dan mengasihinya sebagai darah dagingmu Sungmin~ah."

Sungmin tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, sungguh...itu diluar logika. Akan tetapi pergerakan kecil di dalam perutnya terlalu nyata untuk di sangkal. Dengan ragu ia memejamkan mata, dan menyusupkan kepalanya makin ke dalam dada bidang itu.

"Pangeran."

"Hn?."

"D-dia bayi?." Ujarnya lirih, sembari meremas kuat-kuat pakaian depan Kyuhyun.

"Ya...dan Dia juga Putramu."

Sungmin bergerak kecil merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat ia memandang lekat manik obsidian di depannya, kemudian beralih menatap perutnya...meraba dan membelainya dengan pelan.

"A—aegya?." Terdengar konyol baginya, tapi janin itu memang benar adanya. Sungmin tak mengingkari bahkan menyesalinya...selama itu adalah buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidakkah selama ini jiwa dan juga cintanya telah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Pangeran Kegelapan itu.

"Aku—." Sungmin seketika menghentikan kalimatnya begitu menatap Kyuhyun, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyum ragu. Perlahan namun pasti Pangeran Dhampyr itu merengkuhnya agar berbaring.

Kedua mata itu saling bertemu pandang, menyelami perasaan hangat yang mungkin tersirat di dalamnya. Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, dan berakhir dengan mengecup bibir Cherry itu, menyesap dan melumatnya tanpa sedikitpun menuntut.

"Mmhh~." Lenguh Sungmin. Semakin lama pagutan itu makin menguat dan basah. Sungmin sempat meronta panik kala Pangeran Dhampyr itu melesakkan lidahnya terlalu dalam, membelai langit-langit mulutnya dengan penuh gairah. Terlalu nikmat memang...akan tetapi ia masih makhluk peralihan...dan belum seutuhnya menjadi Dhampyr sejati, tentu namja cantik itu masih begitu ringkih mengimbangi cumbuan Kyuhyun.

"Eumphh~ Kyu—uhmphfth." Lenguhnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan memukul-mukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Merasa iba, Kyuhyun mengakhiri cumbuan basahnya dan mengecup lama kening namja cantik itu. sesekali ia terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin nampak begitu kepayahan bernafas.

"A—ku ses—sak.. .hhh...hh..hh."

"Maafkan aku Dear." Bisiknya sembari mengulum tawa. Ia menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya dan mengusapnya berulang-ulang.

"Kau bisa membunuh aegya." Gerutu Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit mendengar respon tak terduga itu, walau lirih namun dari penekanan ucapan tersebut...ia yakin Sungmin telah menerima kehadiran Putranya.

"Kau menerimanya?."

Sesaat Namja cantik itu diam sambil memainkan surai coklat yang menutupi sebagian mata Kyuhyun. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk cepat.

"Apapun untukmu aku bersedia melakukannya. Terlebih bayi ini—." Sungmin mengusap pelan perutnya. "Membuatku semakin yakin dengan perasaanmu Kyunnie." Lanjutnya sembari membelai pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Rasa bahagia itu menelusup cepat dalam relung hatinya...sungguh...Sungmin benar-benar menakjubkan. Namja yang terpilih dan jatuh mencintainya dengan segala ketulusan itu...demi apapun di dunia ini, Sungmin adalah hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh senang, ia memegangi kedua pipi Sungmin hingga bibir cherry itu tampak terpout lucu.

"Kau memanggilku Kyunnie eum?...Hhh aku rasa mate-ku sudah berani rupanya." Ujarnya, tanpa peringatan ia menyambar cepat bibir yang masih terpout itu.

"Uummmh~."

.

.

.

* * *

**####**

Senyumnya terulas manis menghias ufuk di senja itu, Sungmin benar- benar girang kala Pangeran Dhampyr itu memenuhi permintaannya. Berjalan mengelilingi istana walau terkadang keduanya melayang di udara. Bias-bias mentari senja nampak menerpa ribuan pepohonan dan bunga di sekitarnya...begitu berkilau dan semerbak. Namja manis itu tak pernah menduga akan seindah ini tempatnya berpijak...terlebih di sampingnya saat ini, adalah Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang selalu menjaganya sepenuhnya. Dan...Ia pun mencintai Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Apa kau senang?." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Sungmin.

"Uhm...gomawo." Tukasnya mengangguk cepat, sesekali ia mengayunkan kedua tautan tangan mereka dan tertawa lepas saat Kyuhyun membawanya terbang lebih tinggi.

.

.

.

"Ah bunga itu!." Pakik Sungmin begitu keduanya melintasi hamparan bunga yang terus mengalunkan nada indah. Terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan...tapi itu benar-benar nyata. Sungmin kembali mengingat waktu ketika Zelo mengajaknya bermain untuk pertama kali, ia menginginkan salah satu kuntum dari tanaman mitologi tersebut...tapi Zelo menentangnya keras.

"Hn...kau menyukainya?."

Mata bulat Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun terbesit keinginan besar di dalamnya...Tanpa menerka dua kalipun Pangeran Dhampyr itu tau apa isi hati namja cantiknya.

Ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai kepala Sungmin."Beri aku sesuatu yang manis, maka akan ku bawa kau ke bawah melihatnya." Tukasnya sembari mengulas smirk tipis.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat ini tak ada satupun benda manis yang di bawanya. Ia bergerak gusar meraba-raba tubuhnya, barangkali ada secuil makanan manis yang melekat di pakaiannya. Tak peduli dirinya akan terlihat bodoh karna hanya satu yang diinginkannya, membawa pulang bunga misterius itu.

"Dear?." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut heran, melihat namja cantiknya tampak begitu sibuk menelisik seluruh pakaiannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Pangeran, aku sedang mencarinya!." Sungut Sungmin dengan bibir terpout kesal.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin kembali menunjukkan sisi polosnya... sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

'CTAK'

"Ukh...Y-YAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Gertak Sungmin tak terima sembari mengusap kasar keningnya yang memerah...hasil jitakan jari Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh sekali huh?."

"B-bodoh?! Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang berusaha mencarinya. Kau yang bodoh meminta benda itu di tempat seperti ini!." Nada Sungmin makin meninggi, berulang kali ia mengerucutkan bibir...terlalu kesal menghadapi Pangeran Dhampyrnya. Akan tetapi apa yang ia lakukan hanya semakin membuat Kyuhyun terkikik senang, wajah baby face itu makin menggemaskan saat memendam amarah.

"Aku memintamu memeberiku sesuatu yang manis, bukan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu."

"Tsk! Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang manis untukmu—

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Samar-samar benaknya mulai menemukan jawaban.

"Sesuatu yang manis." Gumamnya tanpa melepas pandang pada wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Seringaian di bibir merah itu, meyakinkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ia meraih rahang Kyuhyun dan menatap dalam bibir merah itu. "Mungkinkah sesuatu yang manis itu—

'Chupp'

Kedua matanya terpejam kala mengecup bibir Pangeran Dhampyrnya. Perasaan yang sama kembali merambat saat menyentuh lapisan merah itu, begitu lembut dan manis.

Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyesap bibir merahnya secara perlahan.

"Mmh~."

Merasa terbuai, Sungmin makin memiringkan kepalanya...mencoba meraup nikmat dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sementara namja Dhampyr itu tampak tersenyum puas, melihat Sungmin melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan intens. Kyuhyun belum berniat melakukan pergerakan apapun, untuk sekedar mengecup atau bahkan membalas lumatan lembut itu. Sebelum ia menerima lidah Sungmin di dalam mulutnya.

"Hnngg." Dengungnya seraya meremas kuat pakaian depan Kyuhyun, meminta namja tampan itu membalas pagutannya, tapi...Kyuhyun tetap saja tak bergeming, dan hanya membelai punggung sempitnya dengan lembut.

Merasa jengah...Sungmin makin menarik leher Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu merunduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam ruangan lembab itu...dan menyesap saliva yang mengalir dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Unnggghhh~." Lenguh Sungmin nikmat, saat Kyuhyun begitu lihai membalas ciumannya. Organ kenyal itu turut membelit dan menekan lidahnya dengan sensual. Sungmin makin merintih...lalu menarik keluar lidahnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan cumbuan penuh gairah Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Hhh...hhh Aku—Eumphhfth."

Belum sempat ia bernafas dengan benar...Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya tanpa peringatan. Membuat tubuh mungil itu berjengit terkejut dalam dekapannya.

"Mmmmphhh."

Lagi...tubuhnya terus menerus tersentak bahkan menggigil kala lidah basah itu menyentuh titik-titik nikmat dalam mulutnya. Sungmin teramat menyukainya...gerakan kasar yang membelai langit-langit mulutnya dan apapun itu, Sungmin benar-benar menyukainya.

"Ahnnn Kyu—umm...annhh."

.

.

Desir angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya, namun lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan lembut keduanya mampu meleburkan suhu beku tersebut. Kyuhyun makin mendekap erat Sungmin dan memagutnya lebih dalam lagi. Sungmin hanya miliknya...dan selamanya akan begitu.

.

.

"Sangat manis." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri cumbuan basahnya, ia menyentuhkan kening keduanya...mencoba meresapi hembusan nafas hangat masing-masing.

"Kyuu~." Semburat merah terulas begitu saja di kedua pipi Sungmin, dengan tersipu ia melesakkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Kyuhyun. Tak menginginkan Pangeran Dhampyr itu melihat rona wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendengar panggilan kecil itu...lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama tahtanya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

"Mwo?."

"Ani." Singkat Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, dan membawanya mendarat di tengah hamparan bunga darah.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya mengerjap polos begitu mengamati lekat salah satu tangkai bunga itu. Ajaib ...Lantunan nada indah semakin terdengar jelas, bunga itu benar-benar bernyanyi.

"Aku boleh menyentuhnya?." Ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin melonjak girang, kedua tangannya begitu gemas...menyentuh bahkan menarik-narik tiap petal bunga merah tersebut, semakin lama pergerakannya makin rusuh, membuat nada yang terlantun terdengar sumbang.

"Boleh ku petik?." Tanyanya lagi tanpa mata berkedip.

"Apapun untukmu."

Sungmin seketika menegakkan badan, meski senang namun tak dipungkiri ia terkejut akan jawaban itu. bukankah dahulu Zelo melarangnya keras memetik bunga tersebut, tapi kini Kyuhyun mengizinkannya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Tapi bunga ini—

"Benar, Bunga penghisap darah." Sergah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Tapi sekarang kau bukan manusia lagi...Bunga ini tak kan mengancammu, milikkilah jika kau menyukainya Dear."

Ah...benar, hidupnya kini tak seperti dulu...segalanya telah dirombak secara utuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan itu. meski diluar logika...tapi sungguh Sungmin menikmatinya, memiliki keluarga baru dan juga Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup melengkapi hidupnya.

Sungmin terkikik kecil saat Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga darah itu untuknya, dengan penuh semangat ia meraih dan mendekapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Min." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memandang jauh langit di atasnya, senja makin tenggelam tergantikan malam yang begitu pekat. Dan sudah waktunya, namja cantik itu menghisap darahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk seadanya, seluruh perhatiannya masih terpaku pada kuntum-kuntum bunga miliknya. Hingga ia tak sadar...Pangeran Dhampyr itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan melenyapkan tubuh keduanya dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka akan tetap hidup?." Tanya Sungmin cepat, ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan bunga darah itu dalam sebuah vas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Berulang kali Sungmin bergerak mengelilingi meja tersebut, demi menatap detail bunga kesayangannya.

"Selama vas ini terisi darah...tanaman ini akan tetap hidup."

"Darah? Apa ini darah manusia?"

"Darah rusa."

"Ah...aku mengerti." Sungmin mengangguk paham, lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Tak jarang namja manis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri mengikuti lantunan nada lirih dari bunga darah itu.

Pangeran Bungsu itu kembali terkekeh pelan, melihat Sungmin kembali menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. Ia beralih mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap sayang kepala namja mungilnya.

"Kembali ke ranjangmu Dear." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, dan merengkuh cepat perut namja cantik itu hingga terbaring di ranjang king size miliknya.

"Aku belum ingin tidur—

"Sshhh diam di tempatmu, dan cepat minum." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pergelangannya yang telah tersayat, tepat di bibir Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu sudah pasti tak bisa menentangnya, dengan patuh ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyesap darah yang mengalir dengan perlahan.

.

.

"Mmmhh." Lenguh Sungim di tengah hisapannya, darah beraroma keras itu terasa segar dan menyejukkan. Seolah raganya kala itu benar-benar dipenuhi energi magis Pangeran Dhampyrnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali begitu usai menghisap darah Kyuhyun, tak berniat bergerak sedikitpun...bahkan ketika Pangeran Bungsu itu menyeka sisa darah di sudut bibirnya pun ia masih mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa perutmu terasa sakit lagi?." Ujar Kyuhyun cemas begitu melihat namja cantiknya hanya diam.

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir meresponnya dan menggeleng beberapa kali, membuat namja Dhampyr itu makin mengernyit heran.

"Sampai kapan aku menghisap darahmu? Apakah untuk selamanya."

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum sesaat, ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Apa kau tak menyukai darahku eum?."

"B-bukan seperti itu, aku sangat menyukainya...tapi meminum darahmu membuat hatiku sakit. K-kau tau...aku..a—ku mencintaimu Pangeran."

Untuk sesaat Pangeran itu diam tertegun,namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras...membuat namja mungil dalam dekapannya bersungut kesal dan memukul keras dadanya.

"Yya! Kau sedang menertawakanku?! Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku Pangeran!."

Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya, meski demikian tawa ringannya belum juga terhenti. Sungguh Ucapan polos dan raut wajah Sungmin terlalu menggemaskan untuknya.

"Hn...aku hanya terlalu senang, kau berbicara semanis itu Dear."

Kedua manik foxynya masih menatap tajam, dengan kesal ia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan menduduki perutnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu sempat terkejut melihat reaksi tak terduga Namja cantik itu, tapi setelahnya ia beralih membelai surai hitam Sungmin yang telah memanjang sebatas bahunya. Walau tak bicarapun Kyuhyun tau, Sungmin tengah menahan kesal.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu Min...percayalah."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku!." Tekan Sungmin, seraya memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban, Hanya seulas senyum manis dan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Pangeran Dhampyr itu menarik tengkuk Sungmin agar menunduk dan mencium cepat bibir cherrynya.

"Akupun bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sungmin~ah."

Kedua pipi chubby itu seketika merona, entahlah kata cinta yang ia dengar dari Pangeran Kegelapan itu...selalu memacu detakan keras dalam dadanya. Sungmin mengerjap polos, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisinya dari perut Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran..."

"Hn..."

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa...hanya sepasang kekasih atau...suami istri?."

'Hmpfthh'. Kyuhyun kembali mengulum tawa, cepat-cepat ia menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Atau Sungmin akan kesal karena mendengarnya.

Ia berdehem kemudian sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas, demi menyamankan posisi namja cantik itu yang berbaring di dadanya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?."

"Tentu saja!...aku takut, Baby lahir...kau akan meninggalkanku bahkan membuangku!."

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit mendengarnya, ia tak pernah menduga namja cantiknya menyimpan keraguan seperti itu. dengan perlahan tangan besarnya mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu Dear... kau Mate-ku...istriku yang abadi."

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit, terlalu aneh mendengar ungkapan tersebut...namun ia pun tak memungkiri...hatinya berdesir hangat karena kepastian itu. Ia hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan tersenyum manis.

"Kapan kau menikahiku?." Bisik Sungmin seraya terkikik kecil.

" Tentu saja sebelum kau datang dan mengetahui tempat ini,bahkan kau sama sekali belum melihatku."

Benar...lebih dari 5 tahun lalu...Pangeran Dhampyr itu telah mengklaim jiwa dan tubuh Sungmin, menjadikan namja cantik itu satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga.

"Ck... kau mengerikan sekali Pangeran." Gumamnya, namun terdengar riang...karna memang Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah Min."

Sungmin cepat-cepat menegakkan kepala, dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Wae?." Ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit heran...tiba-tiba saja namja mungilnya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku 'Min', Aku tak suka."

"Benarkah? Tapi itu namamu Dear."

"Tsk! Aku tak menyukai panggilan itu!."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sungmin~ah?." Ucapnya sembari membelai pipi babyskin Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu berdengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak suka.

"Cho Sungmin?."

"..."

"Bunny?."

"..."

"Minnie?."

"Tsk!."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, melihat Sungmin kembali membuang muka dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mimi?...Minnimie...Sung—

"Aishh, Yah! aku bukan perempuan!."

Tawa ringan itu kembali mengalun, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah menahan kesal namja cantiknya. Terlalu menggemaskan dan kekanakan.

"Ming..."

Sungmin seketika mengangguk senang dan tersenyum manis menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya. Membuat Pangeran Dhampyr itu meraup cepat bibir cherrynya karna terlalu gemas.

"Eumpfthh~."

Hisapan dan lumatan itu, lambat laun menguat dan makin memanas...mengiringi gerakan lihai Kyuhyun, memutar posisi dan membelenggu tubuh mungil itu di bawah kuasanya. Berulang kali Sungmin berusaha bangkit, namun pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun yang membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya membuatnya membeku seketika. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya selanjutnya...terlebih kecupan dan geratan taring yang mulai menjamah nipplenya...tak pernah berhenti membuatnya mendesah dan memanggil-manggil nama namja tampan itu.

"Ahnnh...Kyuu—uh ...Ahh!."

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat bawa aku pulang! Atau aku bunuh diri!." Teriak seorang namja ulzzang, sebuah frying pan berada di genggaman tangan kirinya dan siap ia benturkan di kepalanya detik itu.

"H-himchannie...jauhkan benda itu, jangan melakukannya ku mohon."

Kedua mata kucingnya makin menghunus tajam, Himchan tak akan menyerah sebelum keinginannya benar-benar terpenuhi. Dan ia pun tau...Pangeran Sulung itu terlalu mengasihi dirinya melebihi apapun. "Aku akan bunuh diri." Desisnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi panci penggorengan itu. "Kau tak kan bisa melihatku di dunia manapun, jika aku mati!." Lanjutnya lagi.

"M-mwooo? Andwaeee! J-jebal jauhkan—

"Hana..."

"Himchannie..."

"Dul..."

"Aisshh dengarkan aku~

"Se—

"B-baik...baik, aku akan membawamu pulang...t-turunkan benda bodoh itu ku mohon."

Bibir plump itu mengulas smirk puas, begitu mendengar ucapan Yong Guk. Tanpa pertimbangan ia membuang frying pan tersebut, dan berlari memeluk Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Ku pegang janjimu Pangeran Yongie." Bisiknya lirih.

Yong Guk tampak memijit keningnya, benar-benar pening menghadapi namja ulzzang itu.

'Aku harus secepatnya merubahmu menjadi Dhampyr Himchannie...atau kau akan melakukan hal mengerikan ini lagi, tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau mati...kau milikku'. Ucap Yong Guk dalam hati, ia makin mendekap erat tubuh kurus itu dan mengecupi tengkuknya berulang-ulang.

"Yya! Jangan menciumku seperti itu...cepat bawa aku pulang!."

Walau berat hati, ia tetap memenuhi permintaan Himchan. Bagaimanapun rasa cintanya untuk namja bermarga Kim itu teramat besar. Tapi tetap saja...Yong Guk tak akan melepas Himchan begitu saja.

"Tutup matamu."

"Untuk apa?."

"Ck! Melakukan teleportasi! Cepat tutup matamu!."

Himchan bersungut kesal, tapi pada akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Berjanjilah setelah melihat kedua orang tuamu, kau kembali bersamaku."

"Aishhh Arrayoo!"

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Hiks..."

"Ssshh ulljima Wookie...aku yakin uri aegya akan kembali."

"Dia di luar sana seoorang diri Yeobbo...aku—hiks ...Himchan pasti ketakutan."

Yeojja mungil itu, makin terisak keras dalam dekapan suaminya. Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada putranya. Setelah Sungmin menghilang...Putra ulzzangnya pun turut menghilang. Terlebih cara menghilangnya pun di luar logika, ia yakin betul Himchan tengah mandi pada saat itu...tapi tiba-tiba saja jejaknya lenyap.

"Hhh...bocah itu pasti melarikan diri, karna kau tak bersedia memberinya dongsaeng, jika saja kau—

"Yesungie!."

Namja itu seketika bungkam mendapat tatapan tajam istri manisnya, ia mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memeluk Wookie dengan hangat.

"Hiks...Himchan." Isaknya lagi.

"Sshh...kita sudah berusaha keras mencarinya Yeobbo...Hanya Tuhan yang—

"_**APPPAAAA...EOMMAAA!."**_

Sepasang suami istri itu berjengit seketika saat mendengar teriakan yang begitu di kenalnya.

"Itu...Channie?." Gumam Yeojja itu, sembari melihat ke sekitar...berusaha menemukan suara Putranya.

"Benar itu Himchan...uri aegya Yeobbo."

Keduanya cepat-cepat bangkit demi mencari kepastian akan keyakinannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

'Wussssshhh'

Sesuatu melesat cepat, menciptakan angin besar dan menghempas apapun yang di laluinya. Suami istri itu begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan angin tak terduga tersebut, terlebih karna kuatnya hempasan angin membuat tatanan rambut yeojja manis itu rusak total. tapi ia lebih terkejut melihat sosok tinggi besar tertutup jubah hitam di hadapannya.

"N-nugu?." Ucap Yesung ragu-ragu.

"Apppa...Eomma, Boggoshippooo!." Seorang namja kurus tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keluar dari jubah hitam tersebut dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat.

"Chagggiiii!." Pekik Wookie senang, demi apapun di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia dan bersyukur selain melihat Putranya kembali tanpa luka gores sedikitpun.

"Eomma takut kehilangnanmu!. Eomma benar-benar akan mati jika kau meninggalkan kami, Yya! nappeun namja!"

Himchan terkikik kecil dan menatap lekat Wookie, namun seketika itu ia terlonjak tekejut melihat rambut ibunya tampak berdiri tak beraturan.

"Eomma rambutmu?."

"Ahh...ige mwoya? Aishh Yeobbo ppali rapikan rambutku."

Dengan senang hati Yesung memenuhinya, menyisir dan merapikan surai hitam itu dengan jemari tangannya.

"EHHEMMMM!." Yong Guk berdehem keras mencoba mengambil perhatian keluarga Kim itu, sungguh ia kesal bukan main merasa dicampakkan.

"Siapa pemuda itu?."

"Dia Vampire...Appa." Jawab Himchan ringan.

"MWOO?! Vampire...Y-yah! menjauh...menjauh dari Anakku!." Pekik Yesung seraya mendekap erat putranya.

Yong Guk tampak berdengus jengah...Ayah dan anak rupanya sama saja, begitu berisik dan suka beteriak.

"Ahjjushi...tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakiti keluargamu bahkan putramu."

"Benar appa...Dia tak akan menyakiti kita, Pangeran Yong Guk sangat baik."

'Blush'

Namja garang itu seketika merona, melihat Himchan membela dirinya di depan suami istri itu, ah! mungkin lebih tepatnya calon mertuanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak di gigit?."

"Aniyaa...lihat, aku tampak sehat bukan? Pangeran selalu menjagaku."

Yong Guk makin melambung mendengarnya, dengan pasti ia berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum ramah pada keluarga itu.

"Himchannie...waktunya kau kembali, kau sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu bukan...jadi sekarang penuhi janjimu." Ujarnya seraya menepuk kepala namja ulzzang itu.

"Shirreo...tanpa orang tuaku, aku tak akan kembali!."

"Mwoo? Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku!."

Yong Guk begitu terperangah melihat sikap itu, saat Himchan membelanya terlihat begitu manis. Tapi kini, wajah ulzzang itu tampak berang...sangat kontras sekali.

"Himchannie—

"Pulang saja sendiri, jika kau tak memenuhinya!."

Pangeran Sulung itu kembali mendesah berat, sekali lagi...ia tak kan mampu menentang semua permintaan namja ulzzangnya.

"Baiklah...aku akan membawa serta kedua orang tuamu."

"Jjeongmal? Jjeongmal?..."

"Neee." Desahnya pasrah. Seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan Wookie. Sementara Himchan tampak begitu riang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"T-tunggu...apa maksud semua ini, kami akan di bawa kemana?." Tanya Yesung takut-takut.

"Ke alamku." Singkat Yong Guk.

"A-apa? T-tidak...tidak! ini tidak benar...lepas—

"Appa...di sana sangat menyenangkan kau akan menyukainya, percayalah padaku...Appa tak perlu ke kantor setiap hari, semuanya tersedia di sana, dan Sungmin juga ada di sana."

"Sungmin di sana Chaggi?". Wookie membulatkan mata lebar mendengar Putra Lee Hyukjae berada di tempat yang sama dengan Himchan.

"Ne Eomma...Sungmin hidup di sana".

"Ada pantai?." Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"M-mwo...uhm A-ada, benarkan Pangeran?."

"N-ne."

Yesung tampak diam sesaat, mempertimbangkan ucapan putranya...tapi setelahnya ia tertawa lebar dan melesat cepat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yeobbo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Teriak Wookie heran.

Tak lama kemudian Pria tampan itu keluar lengkap dengan kostum pantai motif bunga dan kaca mata hitamnya, terlebih di tangan kanan dan kirinya bertengger koper raksasa. Tampak beberapa underwear mencuat keluar dari koper tersebut karna terlalu tergesa-gesa saat memasukkannya.

"Aku siap berangkat!." Pekik Yesung girang,seraya memakaikan sebuah sunglass untuk istrinya.

"A-apa? Yeobbo kau bercanda bukan?."

"Aishh Wokie~ah...kau tau perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut , ini waktunya kita memperbaiki hidup yang lebih baik." Tegasnya santai, Yesung mendekati Yong Guk dan memaksa namja garang itu membawa dua koper besarnya.

Wajah Yong Guk seketika mengeras menerima perlakuan tersebut. Dirinya seorang Pangeran sudah pasti itu membanting harga dirinya. Dengan geram ia menatap Yesung hendak menghardiknya, namun belum sempat suaranya terbuka...

Yesung telah lebih dahulu menyerahkan tubuh Wookie padanya, memaksanya untuk menggendong bridal yeojja mungil itu.

"Himchannie...kau naik ke punggungnya, arrachi? Biar Appa berpegang pada kakinya." Ujarnya sembari menggelayut erat di kaki Yong Guk, layaknya seekor koala besar.

"Uhumm! Appaa." Himchan melompat cepat ke atas punggung Yong Guk, membuat namja tinggi itu tanpak terhuyung-huyung ke depan

"Y-YAACKK!Kalian tak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini! Aku bukan kuda tumpangan dan aku Penguasa—

"Kajja berangkat pangeran." Pekik Himchan dan Yesung bersamaan.

Sekali lagi...harga dirinya benar-benar hancur tak bersisa membiarkan satu keluarga Kim itu menggelayuti tubuhnya tanpa dosa.

"MICHIYYEOSSEOOOO!."

.

.

.

SNAPP

BRUGHH

"A-awwhhh." Pekik Yesung , begitu ia dan keluarganya mendarat di sebuah tempat. Begitu memukau dan bersinar.

"M-menyingkirh da—ri...tubuh—ku... arghtt." Rintih Yong Guk, seraya mencakar-cakar tanah. Ia benar-benar sesak tertimpa 3 tubuh di atasnya.

"Yeobbo...tempat ini sangat indah, ommona lihat burung hitam ini...kepalanya seperti babi." Ujar Wookie takjub begitu sesuatu yang hitam melayang dan bertengger di tangannya.

"Eomma itu kelelawar." Celetuk Himchan.

"Kelelawar? Mwooo?...Yaiiikkhhhh!Yeobboo...aku takut kelelawar." Wookie beringsut cepat, masuk ke dalam pelukan suaminya...setelah membuang kasar makhluk nocturn tersebut.

'Chup'. "Aku di sini Yeobbo." Ujar Yesung seraya mencium bibir mungil Wookie.

"Men—yingkir dari tubuh... arkh!."

.

.

"Putraku...Yong Guk." Seorang pria kekar tiba-tiba muncul dan membulatkan mata lebar, melihat putranya terkapar dengan tiga manusia di atasnya.

"A—appa...tolong, bawa dua manusia bodoh ini pergi!."

Hangeng menghela nafas berat, putranya kembali berbuat ulah dengan membawa manusia ke alamnya. Dan ia tau siapa suami istri tersebut.

"Tuan Kim...sebaiknya anda mengikuti sa—

"Whoaa...apa kau seorang pemandu wisata? Ohh kajja...kajja, aku ingin ke pantai."

Sergah Yesung tiba-tiba, dan secepat kilat ia mendekati Hangeng meminta pria tinggi nan kekar itu segera mengajaknya berkeliling menemukan pantai.

Penguasa tertinggi kerajaan Dhampyr itu kembali menghela nafas, tapi ia tetap tersenyum ramah dan membawa sepasang suami istri Kim pergi meninggalkan putranya.

.

.

"Kim Himchan." Perlahan namun pasti, Yong Guk bangkit...dan berdiri dengan keagungannya.

Sementara Himchan tampak menciut takut melihat Pangeran Dhampyr itu memanggilnya dengan wajah tertunduk. "W-wae?." Lirihnya kemudian.

Tanpa suara, Yong Guk menggenggam cepat tangan Himchan, dan tanpa peringatan membawanya melayang ke purinya.

.

.

'Brugh'

"Sesuatu harus ku lakukan padamu, sebuah hukuman kecil mungkin." Desis Yong Guk setelah menghempas tubuh Himchan di ranjang.

"M-mwo? Andwae...aku tidak ingin di hukum! Pangeran...Y—yahh! Pangeran! Eumphh~"

Jeritannya terbungkam telak, begitu Pangeran Dhampyr itu melumat kasar bibirnya.

"Ahnn...le-pashh Mmmphhfth!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Akkh!...nnhh~ Ahh! Akkhh...ahhh~." Sungmin memekik nikmat, kala tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ke dapan. Ia nyaris limbung karna lemas, namun tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap memegangi pinggulnya agar tetap menungging...dan menghujamkan penisnya lebih cepat lagi.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng tak mampu, sudah lebih dari tujuh kali ia klimaks...tapi Pangeran Dhampyr itu masih saja bergairah menggagahi tubuhnya .

"Ahh...c-cukuph...nghh a—ku...AH! AH! AHHHH!." 'Spulrt'

Sungmin jatuh melunglai setelah sari kental itu kembali meletup dari junior mungilnya, meski demikian...tubuh bagian bawahnya tetap menungging dan dihentak kuat oleh organ besar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak lagi berdaya untuk mendesah saat Kyuhyun beralih menaikkan sebelah kakinya, dan kembali menusuk rektumnya dari samping.

"Hnnghh..ukhh... nnh~."

.

.

.

"Ssshh Minghh!."

"Mha—ahh!." Tubuhnya tersentak dengan pupil membulat lebar, saat sperma panas itu kembali mengisi penuh perutnya. ia mencengkeram kuat lengan kokoh Kyuhyun, berusaha melampiaskan perasaan nyeri sekaligus nikmat yang mendera.

"Pe—nuh...mmhh." Lirihnya lemah, dan mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun menarik keluar kejantananya dengan perlahan. Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas...sesuatu yang panas dan kental meleleh keluar dari lubang analnya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman, karna pangkal pahanya terasa lembab dan lengket.

"Tidurlah Dear...aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, ia beringsut turun dan membuka lebar kaki Sungmin, memperlihatkan rektum yang dipenuhi lelehan sperma.

Sungmin hanya mendengung lirih dengan mata terpejam, ia benar-benar lelah untuk sekedar melihat apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia kembali menatap rektum Sungmin kemudian menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk menguak lubang anal tersebut. Seketika itu pula spermanya kembali meleleh keluar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah payah, tak dipungkiri apa yang dilihatnya membuat libidonya kembali tersulut, namun wajah sayu dan lelah itu mengurungkan nafsunya. Ia menggeram sesaat kemudian mencium rektum merah itu, menghisap kuat sperma yang tertinggal di dalamnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Kyu—uhh." Rintih Sungmin di tengah tidurnya. Sementara Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan kembali menjilat seluruh seperma di pangkal paha Sungmin.

.

.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya seraya mengecup perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih mendekap tubuh polos itu...dan turut memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

"Mingming!."

"Pelankan suaramu...kau bisa membangunkannya." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Dhampyr muda itu, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada buku tebal yang di bacanya.

"Aishh Sungjin~ah...kita datang lain kali saja, Sungmin masih~ Eh...S-Sungjin?." Zelo begitu terkejut, kala tak menemukan Sungjin di sisinya, dan membulatkan mata lebar melihat namja cilik itu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, mendekati Sungmin yang tengah terpejam.

"Sungmin Hyung." Panggilnya lirih.

"Ssshh...jangan membangunkannya, Pangeran Kyuhyun akan murka." Bisik zelo lirih, sungguh ia begitu takut Kyuhyun geram.

"Aku merindukannya!." Tekan Sungjin sambil mendelik kesal.

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya Sungjinnie!."

"Ck! Tapi aku merindukan Hyung-ku!."

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa—

"Sungjin~ah...kau di sini?."

Keduanya seketika bungkam, dan menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Hyung...kau baik-baik saja?." Sungjin menghambur cepat dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Namja cantik itu masih mengerjap tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Sungjin berada di alam Dhampyr...mungkinkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya kemari? lantas...apa yang terjadi pada Sooman dan istrinya?.

"N-ne...aku baik-baik saja, Sungjin~ah...siapa yang membawamu kemari?."

"Ahh...Yong Guk Ahjjushi yang membawaku kemari, karna aku sudah mati Hyung...surga ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sungjin riang.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, kendati demikian banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam benaknya mengenai keberadaan dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba menemukan jawaban namun tiba-tiba...

"Ukkhhh~." Sungmin mengernyit sakit dalam pelukan Sungjin, tubuhnya pun tampak gemetar.

"H-hyungie...Gwaenchana?."Panik Sungjin.

Kyuhyun bergerak sigap mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin, dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Zelo...bawa Sungjin pergi untuk sementara ini." Titahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang merintih itu.

"Kajja kita pergi~

"Ahsss Shirreo, aku ingin menemani Sungmin Hyung!" Kekeuh Sungjin

"Sungjin...biarkan Sungmin istirahat, kau bisa menemuinya esok hari."

"Kau dengar itu? Kajja pergi...Biarkan Pangeran Kyuhyun menyembuhkan Minnieming."

Sungjin tak sekalipun melawan, ia menunduk lesu seraya meraih tangan Zelo . Dalam sekejap mata keduanya lenyap dari ruangan mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nnghh~." Sungmin meringkuk mendekap perutnya, dan kembali merintih.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu menatap cemas, ia tau Putranya tengah menghisap darah Sungmin...tentu saja namja cantik itu merintih kesakitan.

"Dear?."

Sungmin berusaha menatap Kyuhyun dan memaksa tersenyum lembut. "G-gwaenchana Pangeran, B-baby mungkin ber—gerak di dalam." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan menciumnya lama.

Walau menahan sakit, namun Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas kerisauan Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan membelainya sesaat...mencoba meyakinkan namja tampan itu...bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Peluk aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut namja cantik itu, berusaha sedikit memberinya ketenangan.

"Ini le—bih baik ." Bisik Sungmin lemah seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Kembalilah tidur Dear."

"Uhm..."

.

.

.

**Beberapa bulan Kemudian.**

Hari terus berganti...Tanpa Sungmin sadari, makhluk mungil yang kini berlindung dalam rahimnya, kian tumbuh pesat, bahkan pergerakan yang ia lakukan pun makin intens.

.

.

"Mhmph!." Pekik Sungmin tertahan saat Pangeran Dhampyr itu masih terbuai melumat bibir cherrynya.

Merasa terkejut, Kyuhyun lekas melepas pagutannya dan memandang Sungmin cemas. Seketika itu...ia bergerak sigap mendekap tubuh Sungmin dan membuatnya berbaring.

Selalu seperti ini...Sungmin akan menggigil dan merintih kesakitan saat Putranya menghisap darahnya dari dalam. Dan Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikannya, karena memang...Putranya butuh asupan darah ibunya untuk tetap tumbuh.

"Sssh...tenanglah Dear." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengusap perut Sungmin yang tampak membuncit, berkali-kali ia mengecup kening Sungmin...berusaha sedikit menguatkannya. Namun di balik semua itu ia cukup merasa miris, melihat tubuh Sungmin semakin menyusut, terlebih pipi yang sebelumnya Chubby tampak begitu tirus.

"B-baby...arghh hiks."

Sungmin menggeleng tak mampu, berulang kali ia mecengkeram dan mencakar sprei dibawahnya. Janin di dalam perutnya makin membesar dan rasa sakit itu pun makin hebat ia rasakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Putranya di dalam, tapi satu yang pasti... itu bukan sekedar pergerakan kecil bayi pada umumnya. Ia merasa perutnya tercabik dari dalam...begitu nyeri dan panas.

"ini makin sa—kith ngghh." Rintih Sungmin terbata-bata seraya meraba tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya sekuat mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, tapi sungguh ia benar-benar cemas. Apa yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini belum seberapa, namja cantik itu masih harus menanggung rasa siksa itu selama 6 bulan ke depan, mungkin akan lebih sakit...mengingat, semakin besar janin itu maka semakin kuat pula ia menghisap darah ibunya.

"Bertahanlah." Singkat Kyuhyun, ia tak mampu berucap apapun...keringat dingin dan rintihan-rintihan itu. cukup telak membuatnya terbungkam ...hanya kecupan dan usapan energi magis yang dapat ia kerahkan demi menenangkan Sungmin.

"Hiks".

Pangeran Dhampyr itu makin panik...Ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Sungmin belum menjadi seorang Dhampyr. Bukankah di dalam tubuh namja cantik itu telah mengalir darahnya...seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

.

.

"Putraku..." Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria kekar muncul dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa Sungmin belum menjadi seorang Dhampyr Appa?."

Hangeng menghela nafas sesaat. "Sungmin berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Sisa Rose Blood dalam tubuhnya bereaksi keras dengan darahmu dan itu menghambat perubahan yang kau lakukan. Perlu waktu lama merubah Sungmin menjadi seorang Dhampyr sejati."

'SHIT!' Kyuhyun mengumpat keras dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah mengetahui fakta tersebut sebelumnya, dan bertindak gegabah memasukkan rahim itu ke dalam perut Sungmin. Jika saja sebelum penyatuan itu, ia meminta pertimbangan Appanya, mungkin Sungmin tak akan menderita seperti ini.

.

.

"Kkhh...arghht! Hiks appo!."

"Mmianhae Dear." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, dengan gemetar ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terus menerus menggigil sakit. Demi apapun...Pangeran Dhampyr itu merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Hiks...G-gwaenchana...Gwaen—channa Pangeran Arghhtt."

"M-ming?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeooong Near Dark Chap 10 Hadir ^^

Mianhae lama update, karena author sedang banyak ujian kuliah T_T,

*Ah yang kemarin menanyakan umur, Author Yeojja Line 93 (20 th).

*Iya, Near Dark tamatnya ga sepanjang Caffe latte dan Sick Of Hope kok Chingu. Maunya end chap berapa? hehe

*Ah nomor hp saja ne, kl mau knal dekat dengan author mesum macam saya **085642019226**

*Minggu depan lanjutin AWS (A Winter Story) dulu atau Near Dark Chingu?

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Ria, RithaGaemGyu, Michelle BunnyKyu , pumpkinsparkyumin , shika , kyuminsaranghae , hatakehanahungry, baekhyunniewife , coffeewie137, elle shann, KYUMINTS , Zen Liu , KimMiyoungYesungie , Voice 13Star , Princess kyumin, DIAHDEGA , Yuuhee , cho hyo woon , SSungMine , , Miinalee, Bunny Black FLK 136 , Yani137 , ChanMoody , sissy , deviyanti137 , nurkwang love, Mirukia , manize83 , Phia89, bebek, Shywona489 , hwangpark106 , MalaJaeWook , ken rhiyukikaka , KMaddict , Adekyumin joyer , Dessy Kyumin Shipper, Chlie hanariunnse , gyumine, kyumin pu , Minge-ni , Myst-girl ,Qhia503, TsubakiMing, vey900128, TifyTiffanyLee , Ranmayora1817 , nova137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Ranny , evil vs bunny , Reva kyuminelf , winecoup137 , simijewels , minnie kyumin, Bunbunchan , AreynaSyndrome , hae-yha, dJOYers, Maximumelf , Iam E.L.F and JOYer , reaRelf , L137 , colywinejoy , Zahra Amelia , blue love137 , KyuMinrealformELF, Yc K.S.H, Mingre, Kang Dong Jae , Ming's Baby Belly , , wyda joyer , Cungie Cho , KyoKMS26, evilminnie14, minguest137 , winecouple , is0live89 , SunghyoJoY, seokwang14 , SparKyuVil , stevani , LikaaJoy137, Minhyunni1318, Choi Yuan , Cho Yooae , yeminmine , bbang2chan, KMS , cottoncandyme, keyla HB malik, freychullie , lee sunri hyun, sitara1083, Cywelf, ryeosomNia14, cho min cho , novapuspa sari 777 , leefairy, sitapumpkinelf, Endeh , KyuMin ADDICT, , kyuppilming , Gyumina, zaAra evilkyu , smartkyuu, Jie Yoo Park137 , riii-ka, mikan ELF, km137 , real286, Syifa, lemonade , imAlfera , abilhikmah , dirakyu, kyuminlovelys, liu13769 , fariny, **dan Para **Guest.**

Gomawoooo atas review dan dukungan Chingu di chap 9 cupid 'sKyumin hanya bertahan karena dan demi kalian ^^

Yang blm d sbutin, tolg bilang ne...soalnya kl snyl lemot sering kpotong2 & mungkin authrnya jg g teliti ...

Untuk Chap ini Mohon Reviewnya

.

Annyeongg... SARANGHAE...SARAAAANGHAAAEEEE.


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Bang (Cho) Yong Guk, Zelo, Himchan (B.A.P), Kim Yesung. Kim Ryeowook (GS)**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

.

"Mianhae Dear." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, dengan gemetar ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terus menerus menggigil sakit. Demi apapun...Pangeran Dhampyr itu merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Hiks...G-gwaenchana...Gwaen—channa Pangeran Arghhtt."

"M-ming?"

.

.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Near Dark**

* * *

.

.

***** KyuMIn*****

"Hhh...hhh...hhh." Hembusan nafasnya kian menderu menyertai setiap rintihan yang mengalun dari bibir tipis itu. sesuatu dalam perutnya serasa menusuk dan mencabiknya kasar. Sungguh...betapa ingin Sungmin berteriak geram dan menghantam perutnya, demi meredam semua denyut nyeri itu. Tapi kesadarannya masih sepenuhnya utuh...untuk tidak mencelakai buah cintanya bersama Kyuhyun.

Walau lemas...Sungmin tetap menatap sosok di atasnya, berharap besar Kyuhyun memberi sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya.

"Uhnn~." Rintihnya dengan bibir terkatup erat.

"Berteriaklah jika itu sakit, jangan seperti ini." Bisiknya seraya meraih tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu bergetar mendekap tubuh lemas itu. Hatinya makin tertikam, melihat Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan merintih lemah.

"Minumkan darahmu, itu akan meredakan sakitnya...Putraku." Tukas Hangeng tiba-tiba.

Tanpa melepas dekapan itu Kyuhyun menarik sebuah pisau belati dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya, mengucurkan darah beraroma keras dari luka sayatan itu.

"Minum Ming." Titah Kyuhyun sembari membimbing Sungmin untuk segera menegak darahnya.

"Hnnh." Walau tertatih...Sungmin tetap berusaha mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, dan menghisap darah itu sekuat dan sebanyak mungkin.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti...hembusan nafas itu terdengar menenang seiring dengan terlepasnya cengkeraman taring Sungmin di tangan kokoh Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap sesaat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia merangkul erat leher Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya di dada bidang itu.

"Kyu..." Cicit Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega."Semua akan baik-baik saja Dear." Bisiknya seraya mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu. Pangeran Dhampyr itu beralih membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dan kembali mendekapnya.

Sungmin kembali mengerjap beberapa, sesungguhnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Pangeran Dhampyrnya, namun kepala yang masih berdenyut pening memaksanya memejamkan mata dan terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat itu.

.

.

.

Hangeng tampak mengulas senyum, menyadari Putranya begitu mengasihi Sungmin. Walau demikian, rasa cemas dan resah masih sepenuhnya menguasai hati Penguasa Dhampyr itu. Sungguh...ia tak berharap kenyataan pahit menyentuh kebahagiaan Putranya.

"Appa...di mana Sungmin?" Sesosok namja tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dan melangkah gusar mendekati ayahnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin. Tentu saja ia bergerak secepat mungkin menuju puri dongsaengnya.

Penguasa Dhampyr itu kembali mengulas senyum, ia beralih memutar tubuh Putra Sulungnya agar menghadap ke depan. "Kau tau...apa yang harus kau sampaikan Putraku." Ujar Hangeng sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan diri.

Yong Guk berdecak lidah mendengarnya, dalam hitungan detik ia melesat dan berbaring di sisi Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Ujarnya sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan megah itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pangeran Sulung itu berdengus jengah,dan melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya."Kau tau bukan...Sungmin semakin kesakitan, apa kau akan terus menerus membiarkannya sekarat?"

"Darahku akan membuatnya baik-baik saja, Sungmin tidak akan sekarat Hyung." Tegas Kyuhyun seraya membelai pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Kau begitu yakin sekali huh?"

Merasa tersinggung, Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan badan dan menatap tajam sosok kekar di seberangnya.

"Aku lebih memahami Sungmin dari siapapun, bahkan dirimu Hyung!"

" Ohh Geurrae? Ketahuilah Kyu...Putramu semakin kuat, dan darahmu tak kan mampu mengimbanginya...Bayi itu bisa kapanpun membunuhnya, karena Sungmin masih makhluk setengah Dhampyr."

Kedua obsidian itu membelalak lebar, tidak mungkin semua itu terjadi...Bukankah Sungmin akan baik-baik saja selama ia di sisinya. Namja cantik itu akan tetap menjadi miliknya yang abadi.

"Kau—

"Tck! Aku memiliki mata dewa...jangan meremehkan kemampuannya, dan kau tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayaiku sebagai Hyungmu." Sergah Yong Guk cepat, ia tau penekannannya mungkin cukup mengguncang hati Kyuhyun, tapi semua demi Dongsaengnya...Kyuhyun harus mengetahui sema fakta itu.

Lebih dari sekedar kata maaf...tak ada satupun yang bisa melukiskan, betapa besar rasa sesal itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng getir...dengan gemetar ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin, tubuh yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, segalanya terasa menyesakkan... kala menyadari sesuatu yang pelik perlahan menjadi sekat bagi cintanya. Berkali-kali ia membelai surai halus itu bahkan mengecup sayang bibir Cherry Sungmin. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup kehilangan namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pangeran sulung itu tampak menghela nafas berat, ia tau Dongsaengnya begitu tersakiti dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini, dan mungkin akan semakin terpuruk mendengar kata yang kelak akan diucapkannya.

"Pilih satu di antara mereka." Ucapnya telak, kedua mata elang itu tampak menatap tajam seolah menyiratkan...apa yang diucapkannya memang mutlak adanya.

Dunianya serasa runtuh, terlalu kelam untuk ditepis. Ia mendekap erat Sungmin...tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya akan mengusik tidur namja cantik itu.

"Aku tau ini berat berat untukmu, dan maafkan aku...seharusnya memperingatkanmu sejak awal, untuk tidak menanamkan rahim itu. Tapi semua terlambat...Maaf." Lirih Yong Guk seraya bangkit dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia tau Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Namja mungil itu lebih dari apapun.

"Kau cukup bijak untuk memutuskan segalanya...aku tau tau itu." Ucap Yong Guk pelan, dan lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mungkin—

Bagai tertelan dalam rasa sesaknya, kalimat tersebut tak sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan. Pilihan itu terlalu mustahil baginya. ia tak mungkin membunuh salah satu di antara keduanya. Karena Sungmin dan Putranya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Hati kecilnya tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diri. Jikapun kuasanya bisa menyeka rasa sakit yang di alami Sungmin, dan membuat keduanya baik-baik saja, mungkin sudah sejak dari awal Kyuhyun lakukan...namun langit sepertinya tengah menghukummnya. Ia harus melihat Sungmin menanggung semua penderitaan tersebut.

"Hanya dirimu Sungmin~ah." Bisiknya tepat menyentuh bibir Sungmin, kemudian menyesap lapisan lembut itu dengan perlahan.

.

.

"Uhmpfth...Kyuumhh...Nnn...Pangeran!" Sungmin terbangun saat sesuatu membuat nafasnya terasa sesak, seketika itu kedua matanya membulat lebar, menyadari Kyuhyun tengah melumat bibirnya dengan intens.

"Hhh...hhh... Ap—eumpphhfth..."

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan interupsinya, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menciumnya...kembali melumat dan menghisap bibirnya lebih kasar seolah mengklaim lapisan lembut itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Hnn...mmmh." Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah pasrah menerima cumbuan itu, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun hatinya menyadari sesuatu...ciuman itu berbeda, begitu tersirat perasaan sakit dari sentuhannya.

.

.

"Mmhh~ K-Kyuu..." Lirih Sungmin, setelah Pangeran Dhampyr itu melepas tautan bibirnya, ia beralih menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Keningnya bertaut heran, melihat sorot obsidian itu begitu redup, terlebih tak ada ketegasan yang selalu terpancar dari dalamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi eum?" Ucapnya sembari mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, ia mengulas senyum manis...mencoba menghibur dan sedikit meresapi perasaan Pangeran Bungsu itu.

"..." Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menjawab, Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya menatap lama wajah baby face Sungmin, lalu kembali memeluknya erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang dicintainya dari ceruk leher namja cantik itu.

"P-pangeran apa—

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."

Sungmin seketika terdiam seraya menganggukkan kepala, kedua tangan lentiknya membelai lembut punggung lebar Kyuhyun, memberikan sentuhan senyaman mungkin untuk namja tampan itu.

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku...jangan memendamnya seorang diri. Kau tau? aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan tanpa menghentikan usapannya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hn..."

"Hanya itu? kau tak mengatakan apa—

"Saranghae...Sungmin~ah."

"A... n-nado saranghae." Sungmin menatap ragu-ragu sosok tampan itu, raut Kyuhyun begitu sulit untuk diterka...tapi sungguh ia tau sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya tengah terjadi.

"Aku tak mungkin~ Ah!...ini terlalu berat."

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya, walau tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi...namun dari tatapan dan nada bicara itu, begitu kental mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun tengah menaruh bimbang akan suatu hal.

"T-tak perlu membahasnya sekarang. Aku tau...kau cukup lelah, tidurlah Pangeran. Aku akan memelukmu seperti yang selalu kau lakukan untukku...otteyo?" Ucap Sungmin cepat seraya memaksa menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya.

"Dear..."

"Cepat tidur...ssshh." Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun bahkan mendekapnya lebih kuat, tak menginginkan namja tampan itu beralih dari dadanya, bagaimanapun ia masih begitu kekeuh bersikap segentle mungkin. Bukankah sikap seperti ini yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah tak terduga itu, ia tau namja mungilnya mencoba bersikap dewasa di sini. Tanpa mengetahui semua mimpi buruk itu.

Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin, kemudian dibawanya ke setiap sisi kepala namja cantik itu.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku? Aku memintamu untuk tidur!" Gerutu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pelan puncak hidung Sungmin. tak terpungkiri semburat merah terulas begitu saja di kedua pipi babyskin itu.

"Tsk! Kau merayuku?..menggelikan." Dengus Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajah nya dalam pelukan itu. Tak jarang ia memainkan taring tajamnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terekspose.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghirup dalam-dalam surai hitam Sungmin, dengan mata terpejam.

"Bicaralah!"

"..."

"Aku akan menggigitmu...Pangeran." Ancamnya seraya menggerat lapisan dada Kyuhyun dengan taringnya.

".."

"Apa kau lupa?..aku seorang Dhampyr sekarang!"

"Kau memang seorang Dhampyr Sungmin~ah, milikku yang abadi."

Seharusnya ia terkekeh melihat semua tingkah menggemaskan itu, dan seharusnya segalanya terasa hangat kala lengannya mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Namun rasa bimbang itu kembali menyergap...Kyuhyun tak pernah tau, akankah semua yang dihadapinya akan berbuah manis ataukah berakhir dengan petaka.

"Nnh~." Kyuhyun tersentak dengan kening mengernyit, kala sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk dada kirinya. Secepat mungkin ia melirik ke bawah, dan menghela nafas pelan melihat namja cantiknya menatap kesal dengan dua taring yang menancap dalam di dadanya.

"Kau haus?"

"..." Sungmin hanya menggelang tanpa melepaskan gigitannya.

"Lalu?"

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepala, menyisakan darah yang menetes dari titik gigitannya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bersikap aneh! Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku! Cepat katakan."

"Saranghae."

"YACK! Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin kesal, semua sikap tak biasa itu semakin menjadi teka teki buta untuknya. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun tak pernah menunjukkan tatapan kosong seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kemarilah Dear." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin kembali mengerjap tak mengerti, bukan ini yang diharapakannya...akan tetapi lebih pada alasan yang mendasari raut risau itu.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie..."

"Hn."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, sepertinya lebih baik memulai sebuah pembicaraan hangat...mungkin dengan begitu, dapat sedikit menenangkan hati namja tampan itu.

"Dia bergerak lagi." Bisiknya seraya mengetukkan jarinya di dada Kyuhyun.

Namun apa yang diucapkannya membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan bergerak sigap merengkuh tubuh Sungmin semakin erat. "Perutmu sakit?" ucapnya panik.

"Kau berlebihan sekali...lepaskan aku, ini sesak." Gerutu Sungmin, seketika itu pula dekapan itu terlepas tergantikan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin yang tampak membuncit, dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

Namja cantik itu semakin tersenyum riang.

" Sangat mencintainya...Dia milik kita Pangeran." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, seharusnya ia turut tertawa bahagia mendengarnya bukan merasa sesak seperti ini.

"Aku ingin segera melihatnya lahir...aku yakin Baby pasti sepertimu." Sungmin menangkup rahang Kyuhyun, sedikit menariknya ke bawah dan mengecup bibirnya sesaat.

Semakin dalam palung hitam itu menenggelamkannya, ia tak kan mampu memutuskan segalanya. Jika naluri kasih untuk janin itu telah terpatri kuat di hati Sungmin.

"Pangeran...kau juga ingin melihatnya bukan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun, saat menyadari namja tampan itu tak kunjung meresponnya.

_'Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Sungmin~ah...tetaplah di sisiku dan mendampingiku selamanya'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Walau tak pasti, tapi ia telah menggenggam pilihan itu. Biarlah bersikap sepihak, selama Sungmin tetap hidup di sisinya.

"Jangan pernah membenciku Dear."

Sungmin mengernyit heran,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungguh itu terdengar menyedihkan untuknya. Ia kembali menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksanya agar menatap matanya.

"Kita sedang membahas baby bukan? Mengapa kau berbicara seperti ini?" Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Dengar...aku mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin membencimu, aku tak kan pernah melakukan itu Pangeran." Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan mengelusnya lembut.

_'Benarkah? Saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya...akankah kau tetap bersikap seperti ini?'_ Ungkap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aisshh...aku memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi ku mohon tersenyumlah Pangeran."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menanggapinya, tak ada yang lebih menenangkan hatinya selain tatapan lembut dan senyuman menggemaskan namja cantik itu.

"Ah Johta! Kau sangat tampan jika seperti ini, jadi—

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mendekati, wajah yang telah bersemu merah itu.

"Bisakah kau—menciumku?"

"Apapun untukmu... Dear."

"M—mhmphh...Kyuhmmm~."

.

.

.

_'Aku tak bisa memutuskan apapun Sungmin~ah'_

_._

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian...**

"Apa itu berarti Pangeran Bungsu akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka? ANDWAEEEEE!"

"Aishh Yya! Apa kau ingin membuat telingaku pecah Bodoh!" Dengus Yong Guk sembari mengusap kasar telinganya.

"Pasti ada cara lain! Jangan biarkan Dongsaengmu memilih satu di antara mereka! itu gila!" Himchan tentu saja meradang mendengar semua fakta yang diungkap Yong Guk. Ia memang sedikit lebih tau dengan setiap hal yang berputar di alam Dhampyr tersebut, semua tak lepas dari jerih payah Pangeran Sulung itu demi meluluhkan dirinya.

Bukankah Sungmin baru saja menemukan hidupnya, mencintai seorang Pangeran di negeri mengerikan ini bahkan mengandung Putranya. Ia tau Sungmin sangat bahagia dengan semua hal itu.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun."

"Dengar! Aku tak akan membiarkan namja itu membunuh Sungmin!" Geram Himchan seraya menatap berang namja tinggi di depannya.

"Kyuhyun tak mungkin melakukannya, aku tau anak itu sangat mencintai Sungmin."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia lebih memilih Putranya?" Tanya Himchan denga mata mendelik tajam, bagaimanapun hatinya masih begitu resah dengan kepastian itu.

"Jika demikian, maka Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Sungmin sekarat sebagai inang Putranya. Dan kau dapat menyimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin setelah bayi itu lahir." Tukas Yong Guk, ia beralih menyentuh tangan lentik Himchan...menggenggamnya perlahan hingga cengkeraman itu terlepas dari pakaiannya.

Seringaiannya terbentuk begitu saja, kala kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Yong Guk tau...itu pertanda baik untuknya bergerak lebih, ia memiringkan wajah dan mulai mengikis jarak bibir keduanya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya!" BRUGHH

Secara tak terduga, Himchan mendorong kuat jidat Yong Guk, saat kedua bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan...membuat namja garang itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Himchan berlari cepat keluar dari ruangan megah tersebut. meninggalkan Pangeran yang terus menerus menghajar lantai di bawahnya.

"YACK! Tunggu hingga aku membuatmu hamil Kim Himchaan!" Teriaknya seraya bangkit dan berlari gusar mengejar langkah namja ulzzangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"O-ommo...itu aku." Sungmin begitu terkejut, saat melihat pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin besar. Beberapa saat lalu ia meminta Kyuhyun membawanya pergi keluar, karna sungguh terbaring di ranjang sepanjang waktu membuat segalanya terasa suntuk.

"Wae?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Benarkah itu diriku?" Gumam Sungmin lagi, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pantulan dirinya. Ia benar-benar takjub menyadari Sepasang manik emerald itu terpatri indah di dalam pelupuk matanya.

"Hn...dan Kau semakin terlihat mempesona Dear."

Namja cantik itu menunduk tersipu mendengarnya, tapi setelahnya ia terkikik kecil. "Nappeun namja." Ucapnya seraya memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Ah Waegurrae? Aku—

"Kau membuatku menjadi monster sepertimu." Sergah Sungmin cepat, ia memutar tubuh dan berjinjit demi memudahkannya memeluk leher jenjang itu.

"Tapi aku bahagia seperti ini, aku bisa hidup selamanya denganmu dan uri aegya, terimakasih...Pangeran." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia semakin berat mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya...namja cantik itu pasti akan membencinya, karna berniat membunuh buah hati mereka. Tapi semua demi Sungmin...demi namja yang telah mendekap separuh dari nafasnya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan Ming?'

.

.

.

"Aha! Kalian di sini rupanya...Yya! Pengecut!" Seorang namja ulzzang tiba-tiba melompat memasuki taman dan menyisingkan kedua lengan bajunya dengan geram, berkali-kali ia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menghunus tajam.

"Himchan Hyung." Sungmin begitu riang dengan kehadiran hyung ulzzangnya tersebut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memekik terkejut kala melihat Himchan berlari menerjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau— apa yang kau lakukan pada Dongsaengku!" Himchan mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya kasar.

"H-hyung...lepaskan Pangeran, jangan seperti ini."

Namja ulzzang itu tak sedikitpun mendengarkan rengekan tersebut, bahkan ia selalu menepis tangan Sungmin yang menahannya dan mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Aku tak kan membiarkanmu membunuh salah satu dari mereka!"

DEG

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar, kedua tangannya terkepal erat tapi ia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Dan hanya pasrah saat namja ulzzang itu kembali mengguncang kasar tubuhnya, tak dipungkiri seruan Himchan begitu dalam menusuk batinnya kala itu. Ia tak berharap Sungmin mendengarnya dan membencinya detik itu juga.

"Hyung apa maksudmu?" Sungmin yang memang tersentak dengan seruan itu, berjalan mendekat dan menatap lekat kedua namja di hadapannya. Ia yakin sesuatu yang besar tengah disembunyikan darinya. Dan ucapan Himchan pasti berhubungan kuat dengan sikap tak biasa Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu makin kebas, sungguh hatinya tak menginginkan Sungmin mendengarkan semuanya dari Himchan...karena itu terlalu cepat dan ia tidak siap.

Tak ingin terlambat, Kyuhyun merengkuh cepat punggung Himchan dan mendekapnya kuat. membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sungmin! atau kau akan menyesalinya" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Himchan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Himchan sembari memukul dada Kyuhyun, dan mengacak seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun agar melepasannya,

.

.

.

"Tck! Kemana perginya anak itu cepat seka—." Yong Guk tiba-tiba menganga lebar sungguh apa yang disaksikannya saat ini benar-benar membuat rahangnya serasa jatuh ke tanah. ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, namja ulzzangnya berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tak hanya itu...posisi mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Tak ayal...itu membuat asap hitam mengepul dari puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ku mohon...aku mencintainya, jangan membuatnya membenciku." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi dengan berbisik.

"Cih! Apa urusanku, Kau pikir—

"Kim Himchan!"

Kedua namja yang masih saling berbisik dan mendesis itu berjengit terkejut, begitu merasakan aura panas di sisinya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Himcan menoleh dengan ragu, dan benar saja...di sisi mereka saat ini berdiri sosok kekar dengan taring tajam mencuat dari sela bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" bisik Himchan takut-takut.

"Dia akan mencincangmu." Desis Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Himchan ke depan, hingga membentur dada kekar Yong Guk.

.

.

.

"Kau menciumnya?"

"M-mwo? menciumnya...ahaha apa kau bercanda? K-kau salah paham." Tukas Himchan dengan tangan terkibas cepat di depan wajahnya. Demi apapun itu, nyalinya benar-benar menciut takut melihat tatapan semerah darah dan taring tajam Yong Guk. sesekali ia menatap Kyuhyun berharap Pangeran bungsu itu membantunya melepaskan diri, karna memang ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menciumnya?!" Geram Yong Guk lagi dengan nafas menderu.

"T-tidak! Aku ti—dak melakukan apapun...kau salah—

"Dia memang menggodaku." Timpal Kyuhyun sambil mengulas seringaian licik, hatinya masih begitu kesal dengan sikap Himchan beberapa saat lalu.

"MWORAGOOO? Yya! apa kau gila! P-pangeran dia memfitnahku, aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya, a-aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran—

"Dengan menciumnya?!"

"Aniyaa! Siapa yang mencium bocah tengik seperti dia! Kau tidak mempercayaiku?! Dengar! Aku tak ingin Dongsaeng bodohmu itu membunuh Mpfthhh~

Yong Guk secepat kilat membekap bibir Himchan dengan tangannya, sebelum namja ulzzang itu membongkar segalanya. Karena ia tau Sungmin belum mengetahui apapun mengenai fakta itu.

"Mmmmm!"

"Kau selalu mengacaukan apapun!" Desis Yong Guk seraya mendekap erat Himchan, kemudian melenyapkan tubuh keduanya.

.

.

.

BRUGH

"YACK! Kau kasar sekali eoh!" teriak Himchan tak terima, saat tubuhnya di hempas dengan kasar di atas ranjang king size itu.

"Diam!" Singkat Yong Guk sembari mengikat kuat pergelangan tangan Himchan dengan seutas tali sutra.

.

.

SREKK...SREKK

"A-AHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan Pabbo! Itu baju ma—hal!" Teriak Himchan lagi, kali ini dengan menendang-nendang tubuh Yong Guk.

"Aisshh! YYAH! Aku ingin memperkosamu! Jadi bisakah kau hanya diam dan mendesah untukku?"

"MWORAGOOOO!"

"Tsk! Berisik." Yong Guk kembali bergerak sigap menelungkupkan tubuh Himchan dan membuatnya menungging. Tanpa peringatan ia menarik turun celana namja ulzzang itu...memperlihatkan dua bulatan kenyal yang begitu mulus.

"ANDWAEEEE! EOMMAAA! APPAAAA!" jeritannya semakin histeris, begitu tangan Yong Guk menyibak belahan buttnya...dan menggesekkan kepala penis itu tepat di rektumnya.

"Yya dengar Chaggiyah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut...karena ini sex pertama kita."

Yong Guk menyeringai menang, rasa bahagianya benar-benar di ujung tanduk mendapat kesempatan semacam ini. Mengingat beberapa bulan lalu ia tak sempat menyentuh Himchan...karena namja ulzzang itu jatuh pingsan sebelum ia berhasil merasukkinya.

"A-AARGHTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

"Yeobbo...apa yang kau lakukan, turun ppaliya!"

Yesung tak sekalipun menghiraukan rengekan istrinya, berbagai macam batu intan yang terpatri di dinding bangunan kokoh itu, masih sepenuhnya menyita perhatiannya. Dengan penuh Semangat ia kembali memanjat naik...dan mencongkel satu persatu intan tersebut.

"Yeobboooo!"

"Aisshh Wookkie~ah, kita akan kaya dengan semua benda ini...lihat yang satu ini, aku akan membuat sebuah kalung rubby bahkan lingerie untukmu."

"Ahh Jjeongmalyoo? Aku menginginkannya Yesungie...ppali-ppali ambil yang banyak!"

"Tentu sajaaa...apapun untukmu Yeobbo." Girangnya sembari memanjat lebih tinggi. Beruntung...tekstur dinding itu tak rata, dan memudahkannya merangkak dengan leluasa.

Pria tampan itu mengernyit heran begitu melihat sebuah jendela di atasnya, merasa penasaran ia kembali merangkak naik demi mencapai jendela tersebut...barang kali ada harta karun yang lebih menyengat dan menyilaukan di dalamnya.

"Ukh...sampai." Gumamnya seraya berpegang erat pada tralis jendela tersebut, namun tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya seolah melonjak keluar begitu melihat hal paling menyengat untuknya.

"Ahn! Ahhh...le—bih dalam...Akh! aaahh!"

"Ini nik-math Himchannie...ssshh."

"GYAAAAHHHH! ANAAKKUUUU!" Jerit Yesung seraya mencakar-cakar jendela itu.

"Ahnnn...siapah pengganggu itu ahh! Sing—kirkan! aanngh." Desah Himchan sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawaan, mencoba meraup nikmat dari tusukkan penis besar itu.

'Sigh'

"Dengan senang hati Chaggiyah." Yong Guk menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika itu...jendela miliknya terbuka kuat...membuat Yesung terlempar ke atas.

"HO—OOO...WOOOKKIEEEEEEE!"

.

.

"Selesai...kita lanjutkan lagi ssshh." Ucap Yong Guk setelah yakin pengganggu itu tak akan kembali mengusiknya.

"Ah! Akhh...aaah! a-aku ...Mhhaa-AAHH!"

.

.

.

"YEOBBOOOOO!" Histeris Wookie, begitu melihat suaminya meluncur bebas dari atas langit.

"Aku tak ingin mati! Sebelum memberi Dongsaeng untuk Himchan!Tidaaaakk"

.

.

'HUP'

Secara tiba-tiba seorang pria kekar terbang melesat dan menangkap tubuh Yesung dengan cekatan.

"Tuan Kim."

"Hoooohh...Pemandu Wisata? Kau datang tepat waktu...akan ku beri tip setelah ini." Ujar Yesung sembari membenarkan kerah baju pantainya, mencoba bersikap sewibawa mungkin di hadapan Hangeng. Walau nyatanya...kini ia tengah di gendong bridal oleh penguasa Dhampyr itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega begitu Hyungnya, membawa pergi manusia perusuh itu, ia menoleh ke samping dan seketika itu pula, kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu menyadari Sungmin menatapnya dengan menahan tangis.

"D-dear? Apa yang terjadi?"

Namja cantik itu menyentak tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memalingkan wajah. Begitu kental rasa kecewa dari raut pias itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

DEG

Jantungnya kembali berdegup tak tenang, mungkinkah Sungmin telah mengetahuinya. Dengan gemetar ia membelai wajah Sungmin, berharap namja cantik itu menatap dirinya. Namun Sungmin kembali menepis tangannya dan berlalu seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"M-ming tunggu...aku—

"Kau menyimpan perasaan pada Himchan Hyung eohh?! Aku tau sikap anehmu itu karena dia!"

Kyuhyun merunduk seraya membekap bibir demi menahan tawanya. Wajah bulat Sungmin tampak memerah sempurna karna cemburu, dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya.

"Bagus Tuan Cho! Teruslah tertawa seperti itu!" Pekik Sungmin sembari memejamkan mata dan kembali menghentak-hentakkan kaki, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu ? Aku tak menyimpan perasaan apapun dengan sepupumu itu Dear." Kyuhyun terbang rendah mengimbangi langkah Sungmin, tak jarang ia terkekeh geli melihat bibir soft pink itu semakin mengerucut kesal.

"Kau juga memeluknya di depanku!" Sentak Sungmin lagi, ya ia memang cemburu...sangat cemburu malah.

"Dear."

"Tsk!" Decihnya seraya menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Dengarkan aku—

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Oh ayolah Sungmin~ah."

"..."

.

.

"Buka matamu dan lihatlah ke bawah."

"Jangan berbicara denganku!"

Sungmin semakin berjalan gusar, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan sayang Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat, tak peduli dirinya akan menghantam pohon atau bahkan tercebur ke dalam kolam darah di taman itu. Cemburu dalam hatinya benar-benar tak terbendung lagi, seenak saja Pangeran Bungsu itu, bermesraaan dengan namja lain...di depan matanya sendiri...meski itu sepupunya.

Tapi Sungmin tak menyadari, emosi yang meluap-luap membuat langkahnya berpijak di udara kosong. Ia memang melayang, Dan itu makin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, walau demikian Pangeran Dhampyr itu cukup senang melihatnya...bukankah hal itu berarti perubahan Sungmin semakin meningkat.

"Dear...saranghae! ." Teriak Kyuhyun dari bawah.

"Ahss! Shikkeurro!"

"Cepat turun! Aku tak ingin tubuhmu hitam karena sengatan matahari."

Sungmin seketika terkesiap. Tunggu...tidakkah Kyuhyun baru saja mengucapkan kata 'turun'. Dirinya tak sedang memanjat suatu pohon apapun... itu sangat aneh. Cepat-cepat Sungmin membuka mata, dan detik itu pula ia berteriak histeris.

"A-ANDWAEE! Pangeran! Apa ini! Turun!..turunkan aku!" Jerit Sungmin panik dengan kedua tangan terkibas-kibas. Jantungnya benar-benar serasa melompat keluar, menyadari dirinya malayang terlalu tinggi tepat di atas kolam darah.

Seolah larut dengan tawanya, Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak beranjak dari posisinya. Membiarkan namja mungilnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan layaknya seekor bayi kelelawar.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau melayang sendiri, seharusnya kau juga bisa turun dengan mudah Dear."

"Michiggo annya?! T-tolong aku...ini mengerikan!" Sungmin kembali menggeleng kasar, demi apapun itu ia tak menginginkan dirinya mengalami keguguran karena jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya. "Kau tidak akan jatuh, hembuskan nafasmu dengan tenang."

"ANIYAAA! Turunkan aku! Tempat ini terlalu tinggi Kyuuu!" Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis detik itu, melihat Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun mengambil tindakan. Berulang kali ia mendongak ...sama sekali tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat ke bawah.

Merasa iba, Kyuhyun beralih melesat ke atas dan merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba.

"Cute Ming."

"Mhmpfthhh~." Lenguh Sungmin tertahan kala Pangeran Dhampyr itu, melumat bibirnya tanpa peringatan. Ia mencengkeram pakaian depan Kyuhyun, melampiaskan perasaan panas namun nikmat dari belaian lidah yang menerobos mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Ah...Mmh...M-more." Sungmin meremas kuat-kuat surai ikal Kyuhyun, meminta namja tampan itu menghisap nipplenya lebih dalam lagi. ia benar-benar terbuai akan sentuhan sensual itu, bahkan Sungmin lupa kapan Kyuhyun membawanya turun dan membuatnya berbaring pasrah di atas rumput seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih cemburu hnn?" Bisik Kyuhyun, sesekali ia menggigit lapisan lembut itu, membuat Sungmin menggigil nikmat.

"Akkh!..Ti—dakh...ah...ah!..Mmmhh." Sungmin semakin membuka lebar kakinya, ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam celananya dan meremas-remas genitalnya. Berulang kali ia menggelinjang dan mendesah keras, tak peduli penjaga istana akan mendengarnya di taman itu. tubuhnya dalam kondisi tegang saat ini.

"Kita lakukan di dalam Dear." Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dan di bawanya melesat dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

Tatapan manik foxy itu begitu sayu, saat Kyuhyun membaringkannya secara perlahan di atas ranjang. Dadanya masih kembang kempis akibat perlakuan namja tampan itu bebrapa saat lalu, tapi ia yakin semua belum berakhir. Pangerannya tak mungkin terpuaskan dengan hanya melihatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah seperti itu.

"Ahhh." Desahnya...saat Kyuhyun mengendus garis selangkangannya yang telah terkspose. Sesuatu dalam darahnya semakin kuat berdesir, menyadari lidah Kyuhyun menjilat dan membelit pangkal genitalnya dengan panas.

"Ah! nnn~ Hi—saph Kyuu~." Rengek Sungmin seraya menekan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam melihatnya, ia bergerak cepat melebarkan kaki Sungmin, memperlihatkan genital mungil dan single hole yang berkedut hebat. Tanpa pikir panjang Pangeran Dhampyr itu meraup genital tersebut, mengulumnya dan menghisap percum yang keluar dengan rakus. Membuat Sungmin menggeleng, dan melengking frustasi.

.

.

"Ahh...ah! Mnnnahh! Kyunnieh...AH! C-Cumm."

"Keluarkan Dear."

"HA—ACKK!..aahh." Sungmin mengejang, dengan tubuh melengkung sempurna saat junior mungil itu menyentak cairan cintanya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hhh...hhh...hhh." Sengalnya sembari menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun agar mendekatinya.

Mengerti akan maksud namja cantiknya, Kyuhyun lekas menyambut tangan lentik itu dan memberinya ciuman lembut. mencoba membagi nektar manis yang tersisa.

"Lelah eum?" bisiknya seraya menyeka rembasan keringat di kening Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai responnya, meskipun pucat akan tetapi senyuman yang terulas tetap terlihat manis di mata Kyuhyun.

Pelan namun pasti, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah keduanya ingin memagut belahan lembut itu lagi, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh dan menjerit kesakitan. Berulang kali namja cantik itu menghempas tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"AAARGHHTT! Hnn A—Appoo!"

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan redupnya, bagaimana bisa Putranya kembali menghisap darah Sungmin, bukankah pagi ini namja cantik itu telah menegak darahnya. Rentang waktu itu terlalu cepat...dan Kyuhyun baru saja mengingat ucapan Yong Guk. Putranya akan tumbuh semakin kuat, tentu semakin kuat pula ia menyakiti Sungmin.

Dengan kalut Kyuhyun mencabik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Minum Dear."Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membimbing Sungmin, untuk segera menegak darahnya, akan tetapi rasa sakit itu membuat Sungmin membisu dan hanya menggigit kuat bibirnya, jangankan menghisap untuk sekedar membuka bibir saja ia tak mampu.

Kyuhyun berdecak frustasi melihat darahnya hanya terbuang percuma dan mengotori paras cantik itu.

"Cepat minum Ming!" Teriaknya panik, Kyuhyun makin merengkuh kuat tengkuk Sungmin dan memaksa namja mungil itu menghisap darahnya. Bagaimanapun hatinya benar-benar tercabik melihat Sungmin begitu tersakiti dengan kandungannya.. Ia tau...semua memang berawal dari kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Uhhkh." Rintih Sungmin sembari mencengkeram kuat tangan Kyuhyun. meski tersendat...Ia tetap mencoba menyesap darah Pangeran Dhampyr itu, tapi berkali-kali bibirnya bergetar dan terkatup kuat, membuatnya menggeleng tak mampu.

Kyuhyun menatap getir, ini tak seperti biasanya...Sungmin terlihat sangat kesakitan. tanpa pikir panjang ia mencabik pergelangan tangannya lebih dalam dan menghisapnya kuat. Rasa panik itu membuat segalanya terasa buntu, dan hanya ini yang terus menerus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Kyuhyun merengkuh kuat tengkuk Sungmin dan memaksa menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Mhhmmpfth~." Sentak Sungmin, begitu darah beraroma keras itu mengalir penuh dalam kerongkongannya.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti namja mungil itu melunglai dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tak lagi terdengar rintihan pilu...tapi hanya nafas yang berhembus cepat.

Senyum menawannya terkembang begitu saja kala Sungmin membuka kedua matanya ...meskipun samar namun manik foxy itu tampak berpendar hijau emerald. Seharusnya mata itu menunjukkan jiwa Dhampyr telah menyatu dalam tubuhnya, namun kenyataan seolah berpaling. Sungmin masihlah seorang makhluk peralihan.

"Dear..." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya menyeka lelehan darah di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Nnnhh...hhhah...hhh..hh." Sungmin masih tersengal hebat, terlebih kedua manik foxy itu tampak bergerak tak tentu...seolah menyiratkan Sungmin benar-benar menyimpan rasa takut yang besar.

"Kau bisa bangun?"

"Nnnhh." Dengung Sungmin, ingin rasanya bangkit namun tubuhnya terasa lemas. ini aneh...ia tak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Terlebih kepalanya pun kian berdenyut nyeri. Seharusnya setelah menegak darah Kyuhyun...tubuhnya kembali segar seperti semula.

"Katakan sesuatu Ming..."

"Nnh...hh."

Kyuhyun membelalak lebar melihatnya, ia tau Putranya tak hanya sekedar menghisap darah Sungmin. Seperti bayi Dhampyr pada umumnya, di usia 3 bulan lebih bayi itu tidak hanya menghisap darah ibunya tapi juga energinya. Itu tak kan berpengaruh untuk seorang Dhampyr, akan tetapi Sungmin masihlah manusia setengah Dhampyr...tentu bayi itu akan menjadi monster mengerikan dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup...Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menderita lebih dari ini...aku harus melakukannya Ming." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat, sesuatu dalam dadanya begitu tertikam dengan semua yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Mianhae...aku harus membunuh uri aegya." Bisiknya sembari mengecup lembut tengkuk Sungmin.

DEG

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, sungguh betapa besar harapannya. Ia sedang bermimpi mendengar kalimat mengerikan tersebut. Tapi belaian dan kecupan lembut itu terlalu nyata menyentuhnya.

**Sungmin POV**

Tidak! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu Pangeran?

"Ngh." Aku ingin berteriak dan berontak, tapi tubuh ini...aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkannya sedikitpun.

"Semua ku lakukan untukmu Sungmin~ah...aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tak akan sanggup."

Berhenti mengatakan itu! apa kau gila? Siapa yang akan pergi! Jangan membunuh anak kita...katakan kau hanya bercanda Pangeran!

"Ini salahku, aku yang memaksamu terlalu jauh Dear...aku membuatmu menanggung semua kesalahan fatal ini mianhae"

Tidak! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya...tutup bibir itu ! jangan katakan apapun.

"Seharusnya aku tak menanamkan rahim itu, dan kau tak akan tersiksa dengan kehadiran aegya kita Sungmin~ah."

Cukup Pangeran! Aku tak ingin mendengar semua itu...aku tak pernah tersiksa dengan kehadiran buah hati kita. Ku mohon hentikan, ini benar-benar membakar hatiku...ku mohon.

"Mianhae... aku tau kau akan membenciku...tapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Dear."

Andwae! Kau tidak mencintaiku Pangeran! Apa yang harus ku lakukan...mengapa tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutku! Aku tak ingin ini...jangan bunuh anakku!

Kau lebih baik membunuhku Cho Kyuhyun!

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hngg!" Sungmin kembali berusaha tuk berbicara, tapi apa daya...tubuhnya yang lemas tak sekalipun mengizinkannya menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya seujung jaripun. Hanya bulir-bulir kristal yang tak berhenti mengukir jejak bening di pipi halus itu.

Meski hatinya kian berdenyut sakit...namja tampan itu tetap mengulas senyuman hangat. Ia menyibak helaian rambut Sungmin ke atas...dan mengecup sayang keningnya.

"Akupun cukup tersakiti dengan semua ini Dear...mianhae." Bisiknya sembari menutup kedua mata Sungmin, dan membuat namja cantik itu jatuh terlelap dengan energi magisnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mencium lama jemari Sungmin. "Hn.." Jawabnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia tau...Hyungnya berdiri tegap tepat di belakangnya.

"Sungmin—

"Akan kulakukan esok hari, saat kondisi tubuhnya membaik." Sergah Kyuhyun lirih.

Yong Guk membulatkan mata lebar...ia tak pernah menduga, Kyuhyun akan sekuat itu mengatakannya. Tapi itu memang pilihan yang terbaik...jika dirinya tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.

"N-ne...kau benar, Sungmin masih lemah jika kau melakukannya sekarang...itu akan mengancam keselamatannya." Ujar Yong Guk ragu, sesungguhnya ia begitu berat hati mengucapkan semua itu. karena bagaimanapun...dirinya akan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

.

**Esoknya**

"Mmhhh." Lenguh Sungmin, begitu bias mentari menerobos masuk dan mengusiknya. Kedua pelupuk itu tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sepasang manik emerald yang begitu mempesona.

Namun tiba-tiba ia membelalak lebar, begitu menyadari sebuah tangan besar tengah mengusap perut buncitnya.

"K-kyu." Sentaknya sembari mendudukkan tubuh, ingatan akan akan ucapan Kyuhyun di malam itu kembali terngiang. Dan itu membuat Sungmin beringsut menjauh ke sudut ranjang.

"Tidak! Jangan membunuhnya...ku mohon Pangeran."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu Dear." Ucap Kyuhyun getir, kenyataan itu begitu mengguncang batin keduanya, terlebih untuk Sungmin. masih lekat dalam benaknya semua harapan namja cantik itu untuk melihat Putranya terlahir...dan kini ia terpaksa melakukan tindakan keji itu...membunuh darah dagingnya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya! Berikan padaku! Aku akan menjaganya hingga anak ini terlahir...jangan membunuhnya! Ku mohon!" Racau Sungmin seraya mendekap kandungannya yang telah membesar itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak mampu melihatnya. Sungguh...hatinya benar-benar hancur jika di haruskan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi itu...demi Sungmin, demi namja yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan kehilanganmu jika anak itu terlahir di dunia ini Sungmin~ah...aku tak sanggup jika tanpamu."

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, tidakkah ucapan itu berarti dirinya akan mati...meninggalkan Pangeran Dhampyr itu untuk selamanya?

"Hiks" isaknya lirih, namun lambat laun isakkan itu berubah menjadi tangisan pilu.

"Dear." Kyuhyun menatap redup, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin hendak mendekap tubuh yang bergetar itu.

"Bukankah kau bahagia jika itu denganku? Dan kau berjanji untuk hidup selamanya mendampingiku Sungmin~ah." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, mencoba memegang seutuhnya perasaan namja cantik itu.

Sungmin menunduk dalam, membuat air mata itu menetes deras dan membasahi dada Kyuhyun. Semua kalimat yang mengalun dari bibir merah itu memang benar adanya, ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan betapa besar harapannya untuk hidup selamanya dengan namja tampan itu. akan tetapi...ia tak mungkin kehilangan Putranya. Tidak! Sungmin tak akan mampu jika itu terjadi. Buah cintanya bersama Kyuhyun lebih berharga dari hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap linangan air matanya, dan memaksa mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini."

"Sungmin!"

"Biarlah aku menanggung sakit! Bahkan jikapun mati...aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin anak ini hidup!"

Kyuhyun menunduk, semua ucapan itu begitu dalam mencabik ulu hatinya. Tidakkah Sungmin tau? ia benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

'_Aku terus menerus merasa hampa Ming, sepertinya air mata ini tiba-tiba mengalir deras di tenggorokanku'_ . Ungkap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan memaksa memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, tak peduli Sungmin berulang kali memukul dadanya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu mendongak karenanya. "Jangan membunuhnya!" Jerit Sungmin keras.

_'Terlihat dari air matamu...kesedihanku yang berderai Sungmin~ah'_

Kyuhyun terus menerus bergumam miris dalam hatinya, ia mencium cepat bibir Sungmin. menguatkan dirinya untuk melakukan pilihan yang diyakininya. Biarlah Sungmin menaruh benci...dan biarlah ia dipandang sebagai seorang Ayah yang keji. Karena Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan Sungmin seorang.

"ARGHMMPPH! MMH! MMH!" Sungmin menjerit tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun menekan kuat perutnya, ia tau Pangeran Bungsu itu akan membunuh Putranya.

Berulang kali Sungmin menggeleng kasar, berusaha melepas pagutan bibir itu. Namun himpitan tubuh Kyuhyun terlampau kuat menahannya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa seperti ini...membiarkan Kyuhyun membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dengan sisa tenaganya...Sungmin mendorong kuat dada Kyuhyun. membuat himpitan tubuh itu merenggang, Sungmin berlari menghindar. Namun apa daya...Pangeran Dhampyr itu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dan menghempaskan tubuh lemahnya di ranjang.

"Tidak Pangeran!"

"Aku harus membunuhnya sebelum anak ini menghisap darahmu Ming."

"Tidak! Kau ayah yang kejam! Lepas—ARGHHTT...S-sakit...hen—tikan...arghht!"

Sungmin meronta hebat, begitu Pangeran Dhampyr itu menekan perutnya dengan kuat. Tak hanya itu...Kyuhyun pun turut mengalirkan energi panasnya. Seolah ingin membakar isi dalam perutnya.

"NNH! Hen-tikan! Arghh...! Kkhh...ANDWAAEE!"

'CRASH'

Sungmin mengayun kuku tajamnya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun, menciptakan beberapa sayatan panjang di pipi Pangeran Dhampyr itu. tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak tak percaya.

"Hhh..hh...aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh bayi ini!" geram Sungmn sembari berdiri dengan angkuh, terlebih manik foxy itu tampak berpendar hijau terang.

Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Sungmin melangkah mundur ke belakang...berusaha sejauh mungkin menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Dear...Ku mohon—

"Tidak! Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku! Jangan membunuhnya...berapa kali aku harus memohon padamu, dia uri aegya...bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk mencintainya dan mengasihinya sebagai darah dagingku sendiri?"

"Tapi aku...tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Anak ini lebih berharga dari nyawaku Pangeran...ku mohon biarkan dia tetap hidup jika kau mencintaiku."

"TIDAK SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin menggeleng kecewa, ia memalingkan tubuh ...seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Dengan berderai air mata, Sungmin melesat cepat menembus dinding dan lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

"M-ming." Kyuhyun kembali membelalak tak percaya, dengan apa yang dilihatnya...tidakkah Sungmin baru saja menembus dinding di hadapannya?

.

.

.

"Hhh...hh..hh...aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh uri aegya Pangeran." Sengal Sungmin masih terus melesat melampaui pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya.

Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang... berharap Kyuhyun tak mengejarnya, dan kembali berusaha mencelakai putranya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

'SRAKKKK'

"ARRGHHH..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeooong Chinguu Sayang

Lama tak jumpa...tidak lupa dengan saya kan T_T

Mianhae Laporan dan ulangan kuliah mengacaukan jadwal update Author mesum T_T. Dimaklumin neee? jebaal...

*AWS Chap 3 sudah saya update Chingu.

*Wah kandungannya Ming...kyaknya seenak jidatnya author hehe

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Michelle BunnyKyu , Ria , gyumine , Minge-ni , pumpkinsparkyumin, DIAHDEGA, Yuuhee , KYUMINTS, winecoup137 , princess kyumin, kyuppilming, Ming137, Voice 13Star, RithaGaemGyu, Reva KyuMinElf II , bunnyblack FLK 136, hatakehanahungry , teras fanfiction , baekhyunniewife , TifyTiffanyLee , Dessy Kyumin Shipper, Zahra Amelia , gorjazsimba, cho hyo woon , Shywona489 , Bunbunchan, Zen Liu , keyla HB malik, Princess Kyumin215 , bebek , Karen Kouzuki , Kim Yong Neul , Kim Min Ah, Phia89, km137 , wflyhr, Ia and JOYer, Myst-girl, kyuminsaranghae , SunghyoJoY , kyumin joyer , Chlie hanariunnse , coffeewie137 , nova137, evilminnie14, colywinejoy , reaRelf , is0live89, Nerz Cici, hwangpark106 , Joyer Cloudsomnia , TsubakiMing , Zebri JOY , UyunElfRyeowook , ming0101 , ken rhiyukikaka , Ranmayora1817 , kimjulia220799 , MalaJaeWook, CL, annie chengminnie , sitara1083 , dirakyu , hie, sitapumpkinelf, Cungie Cho , sary nayolla, Aegyeo789 , Vincent Brianna Cho, seokwang14 , sissy , Adekyumin joyer , NaizhuAmakusa, elle shann, ryeosomNia14 , kang hyun soo, Maximumelf , vey900128 , kyumin pu , Cywelf , wyda joyer, teukiangle, Minhyunni1318, 137Real Aiyu , fonami-kyuminelf , zelming , winecouple, lee sunri hyun, younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju, ChanMoody, EvilBunny Cho, AreynaSyndrome, evil vs bunny , zaAra evilkyu, selvi yaswan , WineKyuMin137 , bbang2chan, cottoncandyme , smartkyuu , Ristinok137, KyuMinrealformELF, AnieJOYERS , ellsaraswati , Sarle, dJOYers , me, freychullie , aegyi-fishy, nanayukeroo, Gyumina, kushina, imAlfera , kyumin137, yaya , lee min jee , ChOKagome137 , Kang Dong Jae , liu13769 , leefairy, abilhikmah, KyoKMS26, ayyu annisa 1, lemonade , maya ajjah 14, keykyu, **Dan Para **Guest**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview di chap 10 kemarin ^^. yang belum disebutin mohon ingatkan author.

Mohon Reviewnya untuk Chap ini nee...

Annyeooooonngg

SARANGHAEEEEEEE


End file.
